A Subtle Obsession
by TwistedMister
Summary: Carwyn Quigley, a muggleborn in Slytherin is constantly bullied by Bellatrix Black. But little does he know she is secretly obsessed with him, no matter what she tells herself. Story told from both characters POV. (BellatrixXCarwyn) Marauder Era
1. Chapter 1

**Subtle Obsession**

 **By: TwistedMister**

 **Chapter 1: Memories**

* * *

The lively sounds of Platform 9 & ¾ met Carwyn Quigley's ears as he pushed his trolley past the barrier, into the crowd of students and parents alike.

'Another year without mum and dad seeing me off to Hogwarts. Well I guess I should be used to it now, they always seem to schedule holiday's right before I leave for term.'

Carwyn dragged his trunk to the train, without stopping to greet any friends or say hello to anyone. He preferred to board the train early so he could find an empty compartment in the back. At least this year he wouldn't have to sit awkwardly with a bunch of strangers that didn't appreciate his company.

Carwyn let out a sigh of relief, no one was on the train yet. He dragged his things to the end of the train and found a suitable compartment, he hoisted his luggage up onto the rack. Slumping back into the seat he opened his owl cage. His beautiful golden colored owl Freya leapt out onto his lap.

"Hey Freya are you ready to go to Hogwarts? I'm nervous… I hope this year won't as bad as the last." Carwyn said, as he fed her an owl treat. Freya nibbled at his hand affectionately.

At that moment an all too clear memory came to mind. He remembered a very embarrassing situation last year when he was placed in a full body bind, and left by the icy waters of the lake on a cold January evening. A surge of anger tore through him like a hot knife, as that memory accompanied the image of a girl with long curly black hair, high cheekbones and cold dark eyes. Laughing at him cruelly with a gang of fellow cronies, as they walked away towards the castle leaving him to freeze.

'Bellatrix Black.. that foul, evil little bitch. She always makes my life hell, for what? Because in her words I'm a filthy little mud blood.' His fists clenched in anger as he brooded about his tormentor.

"Well at least no more OWLS this year. I think sixth year will be a lot better." He stroked her feathery head. 'I got pretty good marks on my OWLS, I got E's in DADA, Charms, Potions, and Herbology. I can't believe I got an O in Transfiguration and Ancient Runes.'

Transfiguration is Carwyn's absolute favorite subject, he loves how scientific it is. How a simple change in the wording or wand movement can entirely alter the effects of the spell. If you follow the instructions explicitly and visualize the outcome, then the spell will most likely be successful.

Transfiguration spells are basically like muggle cooking recipes to Carwyn, cooking was one of the few things his mother ever used to do with him.

Carwyn heard the train whistle blow loudly outside and heard the hurried goodbyes from students and parents wishing their children good terms at school. He peered out of the window at the mass of students entering the train. 'Brilliant, I bet no one will sit with me as usual.'

Then after some minutes the door to his compartment suddenly opened and standing there was a little first year boy, standing quite awkwardly looking nervous.

"I'm Dirk Crestwell, c-can I take a seat in your compartment all the others are full." The boy said in a quiet voice..

Carwyn was shocked for a moment, as he didn't expect anyone to come by except the trolley witch. Much less sit with him .

"Hello my name is Carwyn Quigley… Sure you can sit in here if you like." He gestured to the seat opposite him.

Dirk stared at him for a moment his face turning red and muttered. "Thanks." He put his trunk on the rack and sat down. They were quiet for awhile, both looking out the window intermittently at the countryside rolling past them. Carwyn noticed his reflection in the window, he was of a slim build, he had short dirty blonde hair that was always kind of unkempt. The only thing people complimented him on was his ocean blue eyes, he guessed they fancied them or something.

Dirk was the first to speak up. "So what is Hogwarts like? I asked a few people in diagon alley when my parents took me to buy my school supplies, but they didn't explain it that well. You see I never knew about magic until I received my Hogwarts letter, I'm still getting used to it all." Dirk said all of this rather quickly.

Carwyn thought for a moment "Well its fair enough, you learn loads of magic while you're at Hogwarts... Its not that bad, you may be homesick at first but you will get used to it. I'm a muggleborn too so I know what it's like.."

"Well umm… I was wondering how you made friends at Hogwarts? You know with being a muggleborn you don't really know anyone, so I bet it is like being an outsider at first right?" Dirk said. Carwyn felt a lump tighten in his throat, the boy hit the nail right on the head. 'I can't tell this little firste that I have no friends and that I am basically an outsider.' The silence stretched between them for awhile until Carwyn spoke up. "You just be yourself I guess and you will make plenty of friends…." he said finishing awkwardly.

Dirk looked at him puzzled for a moment, then let out a loud laugh. "Hahaha well that's easy, I thought I would have to wrestle a troll or something to prove my worth." the boy said smiling. "I'm sure you will make loads of friends Dirk." Carwyn returned his smile warmly.

They sat there for the next hour talking about different topics, Dirk talked about his family and how he wanted to try out Quidditch. The trolley witch came by and they bought lunch "I wonder what house I will be sorted into, I hope I get into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff it doesn't really matter to me, but I'd rather be expelled than sorted into Slytherin. I hear they are all evil and prejudiced…. So what house are you in?"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _All eyes were on them as they entered the great hall. Carwyn was so nervous that he was shaking. When his mother and father took him to platform 9 ¾ that morning they didn't give him any words of encouragement. Instead t_ _hey_ _had been quite cross with him ever since his letter arrived with a ministry of magic representative, there to explain that their middle son was a wizard and that he would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Carwyn was bursting with excitement and joy at the news, but his parents didn't share his enthusiasm. At first they didn't believe the official, saying it was an elaborate prank planned by their son. Their anger soon turned into disappointment when the representative changed a vase of flowers into a toucan.

They looked at Carwyn and shook their heads in shame, both disgusted to have such a freak of a son. After this fateful day they treated their son like a ticking time bomb, Carwyn was no longer allowed to be around his brothers. They didn't want his freak nature to rub off on them.

A week before the start of term they gave him money to head to London to buy his school materials at diagon alley, they sent him alone not even a teenager yet. He was awe struck by the splendid nature of the place, but the wall put up by his family really made him feel isolated and lonely. He wasn't as happy as a young boy should have been upon learning they had magical powers, or a place at the finest wizarding school in the world.

Carwyn didn't fit in at regular school, he had no friends and as the weeks drew closer to his first year at Hogwarts he felt maybe he would have a better place in Wizarding society. Maybe he would finally find a place where he was accepted. How wrong he was…

His parents scowled at all the people in wizards robes, making nasty comments about them as they made their way across the platform. All in all they told him two things. "You are not to get in any trouble at your wretched school, we won't be taking you back if you are expelled and you are to stay there for the Christmas holidays." Before giving him a disgusted look, turning and exiting through the barrier, leaving their son close to tears.

He recovered somewhat as he was one of the last to board the train and discovered all compartments were full. So he decided to go into the least packed one, that had two girls inside.

One looked about his age she had black curly hair, dark eyes and wore fancy formal robes, she had a look of superiority about her. The other girl looked about year older, she looked much like the younger girl but she had brown hair instead of black and wore a softer friendlier look.

"Hey, umm may I have a seat in your compartment please? All the others are full." He asked politely. The girl with black hair looked at him up and down as if sizing him up. But the older girl responded. "Sure you are welcome too, I'm Andromeda, Andromeda Black and this is my sister Bella." The younger sister cut in. "It's Bellatrix Dromeda! Don't call me that in front of people!" Her face blushed red with embarrassment. "Speak for yourself! You called me Dromeda in front of a stranger." Her sister said smirking.

Bellatrix glared at her, but Carwyn cut in. "My name is Carwyn Quigley it's a pleasure to meet you both." He held out his hand to Bellatrix, she took it blushing slightly. "Its a pleasure to meet you." She fidgeted. Then he shook Andromeda's hand. "I see you are already getting along well with my sister. She doesn't like boys that much, probably because of our cousins." She said, as Bellatrix shot her a nasty look behind his back.

"Sit down beside Bella, I guess you must be excited to start your first year. My sister is a little firste this year too." Carwyn took a seat and nodded "Yeah I can't wait to start learning magic, I've read through some of my textbooks there is so much stuff I don't know." He said looking at both girls. "Yeah you learn loads of stuff at Hogwarts, I'm in my Second Year now and I have barely scratched the surface." Andromeda said as she laid back in her seat.

"I can't wait to learn jinx's and counter curses! So I can hex whoever I want when they take my stuff." Bellatrix said looking at him excited.

Andromeda looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What like the time when our cousin Sirius stole your little dolls and threw them in the fireplace when you broke his toy broomstick?"

Bellatrix's face turned scarlet. "NO! But if you don't shut up Dromeda you will get the first hexing!"

"Well I can relate to that, one time my older brother broke my set of toy soldiers. I was so angry that boils started to appear all over his body, my mum thought he had an allergic reaction, so they took him to the hospital." Carwyn said to Bellatrix grinning.

Bellatrix's face turned pink as Andromeda glanced at both of them. "I think you two would make great study partners." she said with a wink.

They sat chatting about different topics. Until Andromeda asked. "What houses do you two want to be in?"

"Slytherin! Our whole family has been in it, I'm going to make mother and father proud." Bellatrix said sitting up straight. Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"I dunno which I want to be in really, I hope I get into a good one." Carwyn said causally.

"They all have their good qualities, I'm in Slytherin of course. The whole school is kind of against us, but Slytherin's stick together, we always take care of our own." Andromeda replied.

'Come to think of it I'm starting to like the idea of Slytherin, it seems I've already made a couple of friends. Hogwarts may not be that bad after all, this is great!" He thought happily.

The train began slowing down to a halt. As it approached Hogsmeade station, "Both of you get your robes on we will be getting off soon." Andromeda said as she walked out of there compartment.

They changed into their school robes, when the train stopped the three of them disembarked and Andromeda bid them farewell. "Good luck you two."

In the chaos of students leaving the train, a giant man with bushy hair was bellowing "First years! This Way!"

The first years gathered and followed him down a path to the edge of a lake. "All of ya first years get three to a boat, we will be taking them to the castle. Mind ya stay inside don't wanna fall in the lake, unless you don't mind swimmin with the giant squid."

Bellatrix and Carwyn nodded at each other and got inside a boat together. They began moving across the lake, after few minutes Hogwarts castle came into view. It was simply astonishing, he had never seen anything like it before, it was breathtaking.

He felt a hand clasp around his he looked down and saw that Bellatrix was holding his hand transfixed with the scene. Then she looked at him, it seemed like for a second time stopped as they both stared deeply into each others eyes. After a moment they realized what they were doing and let go, both looking away embarrassed.

The boats reached the castle and they all were led inside by a stern looking witch named Professor McGonagall, who explained that the sorting ceremony would start soon and said they should prepare themselves.

Bellatrix looked at him and asked. "Do you have any family at Hogwarts?" "No, I'm the first one from my family to go to Hogwarts that's crazy considering my they are all muggles, right?" He said smiling.

At that moment it looked as if Bellatrix had been slapped right across the face. Her mouth hung open as she stared at him wide eyed.

"Wha-whats wrong?" He said his smile faltering.

The doors to the Great hall opened as Professor McGonagall entered once more. "Your attention please, everyone line up in alphabetical order." Thus Bella and Carwyn were separated. She was standing a good ways in front of him, he couldn't she her face. 'Did I say something wrong?'.

But then the line started moving into the great hall, he had no doubt it was the largest room he had ever seen. The ceiling was beautiful, it was like he was looking up the night sky. All eyes were on the first years, he swallowed nervously shaking all the while, wondering how he was going to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall placed an old tattered hat upon a stool in front of the line of students. Surprisingly it sprung to life and began singing! Carwyn didn't listen to the song closely because he was so nervous. After a few moments it stopped and everyone applauded. The first students were called up, they sat on the stool as the hat was lowered on there heads. Then the hat shouted what house they were in.

Then with baited breath he watched as "Black, Bellatrix." was called up, she looked disheveled when she sat down, but right as the hat touched her head it yelled. "SLYTHERIN!" Loud applause erupted from the Slytherin table. She joined her new housemates immediately and whispered something frantically first to her sister then to everyone around that could hear.

But his attention went back to McGonagall when "Black, Sirius." Was called up, the hat was placed on his head and it yelled. "GRIFFINDOR!" At first there was a ringing silence, then extremely loud applause broke out from the Griffindors as Sirius ran to them grinning from ear to ear.

Carwyn looked back over at the Slytherin table and saw that they were muttering something amongst themselves while giving him quick covert looks, except Bellatrix who wasn't looking his direction at all and Andromeda who was looking at him with an emotion that resembled, pity? or was it sympathy? 'What did I do wrong?' He thought nervously.

After an eternity and a half the name "Quigley, Carwyn." was finally called. His legs felt like rubber as he approached the stool. He sat down upon it shakily as Professor McGonagall placed the ancient hat over his head, the hat was so large it covered his eyes.

Immediately it seemed like a voice came from the depths of his mind, _Hmm lets see interesting, very interesting, plenty of intellect and a will to work hard. You have a natural instinct of self preservation, you are not the most ambitious however. I see you possess great cunning and skill. Also you are Muggleborn, this may be difficult for you but I believe this is for the best, it is rare that I ever do this. Better be….._ "SLYTHERIN!"

All of the tension and stress left his body as he let out a sigh. 'Yes! I get to be in the same house as Bellatrix and Andromeda!'

But as the hat was pulled off his head he noticed that there were no applauding or cheers from the Slytherin table, in fact no one was making a sound. There was a complete and absolute silence that seemed to stretch for the longest time. Until Professor McGonagall whispered "Go on now Mr. Quigley." as she gave him a gentle push.

He felt as if his feet were made of lead as he walked to the Slytherin table, all the while looking down not daring to meet his fellow Slytherin's in the eye. He took a seat beside Bellatrix and tried to seem as normal as possible.

He glanced at Bellatrix who was staring down at the table, she was not looking up to meet his gaze, none of his fellow classmates were looking at him either, it was like he was invisible.

'Something is definitely wrong, what did I do? I must have said something. But what!' He thought frustrated. So he gathered up all his courage and whispered. "Bellatrix what's wrong? No one seemed that happy I was sorted into Slytherin and now everyone is ignoring me…. Did I do something, can you please tell me?"

He saw her face turning red as she began to shake, her fists clenched on the table in front of her. She looked at him, her eyes fierce full of anger and loathing. "How dare you talk to me you filthy mudblood, if I would have known what you were on the train I would have never even looked in your direction. I want you to know that I hate dirty mudbloods like you, that think they deserve to be here!...Now get away from me before I hex you." She finished scowling at him.

He felt something deep in the pit of his stomach falling, as his mouth fell open in shock. "Tuck in." The distant words of the headmaster and the appearance of many delicious plates of food snapped him back into reality. His face reddened with embarrassment as he moved to a seat on his right where he sat at the end of the table alone.

He looked up for a moment and saw many of his fellow Slytherin's glaring at him and laughing amongst themselves. Andromeda looked apologetically at him, but she didn't dare tell the others off. Everyone around him was enjoying the feast, but he had lost his appetite. The pain of Bellatrix's words still stinging as he remembered what Andromeda said on the train. "Slytherin's take care of their own."

 **Hello folks, in this fanfic I have decided to change things up a bit. Bellatrix is in the same year as the marauders, Snape, Lily etc. Also Andromeda is older than Bellatrix, one year ahead in Hogwarts. In the next chapter there will be a Bellatrix POV, so look out for that. I hope you enjoy, yours truly TwistedMister.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Subtle Obsession**

 **By: Twisted Mister**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Funny you say that." Carwyn said scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm actually in Slytherin myself." He grimaced.

The memory of that first fateful day at Hogwarts and the treatment he received from the hands of his own classmates blew past him like the wind. The cruel face of Bellatrix Black lingered in his mind for far too long.

Dirk looked stunned for a moment. "What!? You are in Slytherin? Whoa… I can't believe it, I thought Slytherin's were all purebloods and massive pricks..." The boy said surprised.

Well I'm not a pureblood that's for sure.. but I dunno I can be a prick sometimes." Carwyn chuckled. 'I'm glad Dirk doesn't see me as some evil snake, like most of the school does.' He thought wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"No you have been really nice to me, come to think of it I don't know why you of all people was sorted into Slytherin." He said the last word with disgust.

"While I don't have many qualities of a Slytherin, I know how to save my own skin. In fact last year Avery, Mulciber, and Amycus tried to corner me in the common room. I was pretty crafty and transfigured a chandelier above them into honey, you should have seen the look on their faces when I conjured a swarm of bees from the tip of my wand." Carwyn said laughing. "They ran screaming all the way to the hospital wing."

They laughed. "Maybe Slytherin isn't that ball after all. If I get put in there at least all be able to hang out with you." Dirk said calmly.

A serious expression spread across his face instantly. "Don't say that. I told myself the same thing when I was on the train as a first year and here I am with my entire house hating my guts. The rest of the school doesn't like us, they think we all practice the dark arts or something. As a muggleborn Dirk you would be isolating yourself"

"I bet it is tough being a muggleborn in Slytherin, they must treat you horribly." Dirk said sadly.

"Yeah they do, but I've gotten used to it. What can you expect from a bunch of snot nosed, pampered, purebloods? I can do magic as good as or even better than most of them, they get jealous and try to put me in my place."

"That's why you shouldn't want to be in Slytherin, I would watch out for you Dirk but getting bullied constantly by your own house isn't fun." He said giving him a sympathetic look.

"I guess you're right. Hey Carwyn I need to use the loo, where are the bathrooms?"

Carwyn wasn't looking at him; he was staring daggers at someone, as they slid open the compartment door.

* * *

Bellatrix and Narcissa arrived at platform 9 ¾ as usual on September first, they were accompanied by their mother Drucella. Dressed to the T in the most beautiful and stylish robes, they had a pompous air about them. Looking around at everyone with self satisfied smirks.

It was unfortunate that their father Cygnus could not see them off, he was currently busy sealing a deal on some dark artifacts.

For the first time their big sister Andromeda was not there with them. She had made it publicly known earlier last spring that she was in love with a muggleborn named Ted Tonks, a Hufflepuff in seventh year. She even wrote a letter to her parents, in the hopes that they would accept her decision.

To put it lightly her mother was absolutely furious, her father Cygnus naturally caring more for his daughters tried to appease his wife Drucella. But she had nothing of it, she immediately went to the Black family tree and burned Andromeda's name out right beside where Sirius's blackened out name was. Andromeda lived with Ted now and she hoped that she wouldn't run into her mother today.

On the outside Bellatrix and Narcissa acted like they hated their filthy blood traitor sister. But this wasn't the case at all, they missed her very much. Andromeda was the glue that held the family together, the truth was that they needed their big sister.

The family had been falling apart ever since, Her father started to drink a lot, and her mother became obsessed with the dark lord saying. "He will cleanse the world of filthy blood traitors and mudbloods!" While Narcissa had grew more distant and depressed.

"You two be good and respectable this year, remember you have the Black family name to live up to. Also if that blood traitor tries to speak to you, tell her that she is as filthy as the muggle she sleeps with and that soon enough the dark lord will put her kind where they belong." Their mother finished in a triumphant voice.

Bellatrix felt a pang of anger and sadness upon hearing her mothers words. But both responded. "Yes mother." all the same.

'I need to realize Dromeda betrayed us when she ran off with that mudblood. She left me and Cissy to fend for ourselves.. I can't forgive her for that.' She thought solemnly as her mother hugged her stiffly goodbye.

They boarded the train dragging their trunks behind them and went to their usual compartment, there they met Lucius, Rookwood, Rowle, Avery, and Rudolphus. As they entered many of them shared greetings.

Rudolphus broke through the crowd and took Bellatrix's hand in his and kissed it saying. "Its a pleasure to see you again Bellatrix, I hope you had a good summer holiday." Bellatrix wanted to wrench her hand away from this creep, but she decided not to as it would be informal.

'I cant believe mother suggested I marry this weirdo.' She thought in disgust.

"It was fine" She said bile rising in the back of her throat. He let go of her hand giving her a sultry look.

When the train started moving they sat down and exchanged pleasantries, that's when the Slytherin girls from their year walked in. Alexis Greengrass, Minette Rosier, and Cassandra Parkinson.

"Hey Cissy!" The girls greeted her happily. Then they saw Bellatrix. "Hey Bellatrix." They said a bit half halfheartedly.

Bellatrix intimidated most girls, she was always jealous of how Narcissa could always make so many girlfriends and gossip. While all of her friends were almost all exclusively men, if you could even call them friends.

For the next couple hours they discussed different topics, Quidditch, their plans for the year, and the summer holiday. Bellatrix was kind of left out in these conversations. 'I feel like an accessory, a bloody decoration. Why do I even hang out with these fools if they don't even talk to me?' Then the lunch trolley arrived.

They all bought lunches and while they ate, Lucius asked "How is Andromeda doing? I heard she found a suitable partner for herself. I'm sure the Ancient and Noble house of Black is proud." He finished in a snide drawl.

"She was arranged to marry me after we graduated, I guess she likes Mudblood filth more than a man of pureblood. It makes you wonder if it runs in the family..." Rookwood said vehemently as everyone burst out laughing.

Bellatrix nearly shattered the bottle of pumpkin juice she was holding in anger. "For your information Malfoy we do not speak of her anymore. She damned herself when she decided to run off with that trash, and Rookwood don't you dare imply that our family are mudblood lovers. Last I heard you were trying to sneak a peek at Lily Evans in the prefects bathroom last year."

Rookwood's face turned beet red as he spluttered. "Wha-no-how-I would never." As everyone laughed even louder.

"Speaking of mudbloods." Lucius spoke. "Where is that mudblood Quigley you are so fond of?" he said silkily. Bellatrix felt her heart pang suddenly and she bellowed. "Are you kidding me! You think I like that filthy mudblood? Don't make me laugh." As she looked away angrily.

"You always bully him, and when you aren't you are always talking about how he doesn't deserve to go to school with us. It's been like this since first year, you know when you talk about someone so much it means you are obsessed with them." Lucius said grinning coldly.

Bellatrix's face turned brick red. "Yeah Lucius, I know you have always had it in for my family and particularly me!" Standing up she approached Lucius getting within inches of his smirking face.

"You have always been jealous of us, we are more respected than the Malfoy's and a lot richer to boot! So when something happens like with Andromeda you jump on it to prove your 'superiority', then you try and write it off like all of us are like that!" She said drawing her wand and pointing it at his face menacingly.

"Not to mention you are jealous that a girl like me can beat you in every subject, you must be furious that your daddy failed to bribe your way into the position of head boy." Lucius's face contorted with rage, but before he could say anything Bellatrix stalked out of the compartment and walked down the hall.

'I don't like that mudblood, I hate him. How could anyone think I could?' She thought nervously. 'I know I've been thinking of him more often lately, but that doesn't mean anything.' She tried to reassure herself. Ever since first year she had hated him, he was a mudblood for crying out loud! Quigley acts like he deserves to learn magic with the rest of them, why shouldn't she hate him?

She couldn't live without bullying, hexing, or just simply just insulting him for more than a few days. It grew into a form of satisfaction for her. It relieves all of her stress, anxiety, and worries when she messes with the mudblood.

Secretly Bellatrix enjoys the attention he gives her. The intense anger and loathing he expresses makes her feel exhilarating. It's the closest feeling to intimacy she gets from any male aside from her father, its almost like having a boyfriend though she won't admit it.

'Lately I've been thinking about the mudblood a lot, I guess it's because Andromeda left. This Summer has been pretty lonely for me, so my mind resorts to the last possible person it likes.' She thought reassuring herself.

Bellatrix passed a compartment that was full of fellow Slytherin's, inside was Severus, Regulus, Macnair, Mulciber, Amycus and Alecto. They all seemed to be deep in conversation, Bellatrix didn't bother to cut in.

'I wonder where the mudblood is now? Probably sitting by himself as usual, maybe I can watch him without being noticed…. No stupid brain, I want to put him in his place, the dirty mudblood.' She checked every compartment down the train carefully. Until she found him….. sitting and talking with a first year?

A weird sensation coursed through her when she first laid eyes on him. He looked as if he had grown bigger and taller over the summer. She noticed that his body was more toned and his arms more muscular. 'I wonder how they feel... No don't think about that stupid.' She thought dazedly.

She didn't realize however that he had noticed her standing there, he returned her stare now giving her a wicked glare. Her eyes lit up with passion as their eyes locked, a wide smile spreading across her face. As she opened the door and faced her mortal enemy.

* * *

He made himself sit up straighter and put one hand inside of his pocket gripping the handle of his wand. There was no way she was going to get the jump on him or Dirk, not over his dead body.

"What do you want Black?" He said defensively. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I came in to check on my favorite little mudblood." A small smile played on her lips. He raised an eyebrow involuntarily. 'What? Why is she acting so weird? Usually she just hexes me right away then asks questions later.'

"What happened? Did all of you pureblood gits decide you couldn't stand each others company anymore?" She looked at him with scorn. "Maybe I just wanted to stop by and compare my circle of friends with yours.. wait I forgot you don't have any."

"They aren't your friends Bellatrix, I hear them talk about you behind your back. They always mention how they hate to be around you, and all of the girls in our year say that you don't wash properly. You know I've always wondered why there was a fishy smell when you walk by." Carwyn said cooly.

Her face flushed red. "Shut up Quigley before I hex you! I'll put you in the hospital wing faster than last year!" She spat.

Try me." He said darkly.

"Who's this?" She said turning to Dirk, eyeing him like an insect. "Don't go near her Dirk she is as nice as she is pretty, which isn't saying much."

Bellatrix glared at him, then said in a falsely sweet voice. "You know this filthy mudblood is a loser, he has no friends. If you hangout with him he will just drag you down."

Dirk stood up and drew himself up to his full height. "I am what you would call a "mudblood" lady and if you think I am going to abandon him you got another thing coming, I count him among my friends!" Dirk said to her impressively.

"Oh I see….. It looks like mudbloods like to congregate together and breed like filthy rats." She said looking at him nastily.

"My, my what do we have here." A low greasy voice whispered. Carwyn looked over to see Mulciber, Macnair and Amycus standing in the doorway both wearing delighted expressions. "Looks like we are going to have some fun before we even reach the castle." Mulciber grinned showing yellow teeth. "We have an extra little friend we can play with too." added Macnair.

"If you get anywhere near him I'll jinx you." Carwyn said as he drew his wand.

At that moment everyone drew there wands as fast as they could, even Dirk.

"Everyone put them down or it'll be fifty points from Slytherin each and detentions!" A loud feminine voice bellowed from behind them.

Carwyn could see the tip of a wand pointed at Mulciber's neck, as he walked forward its owner came into view. 'Lily Evans.' He thought astonished.

"Why are you harassing them, a first year nonetheless?" Lily said pointedly.

"We weren't Griffindork… we were just talking with Quigley he's in our house you know." Bellatrix said getting in her face.

Lily not buying it at all said. "Sure.. Like how you was just chatting with him last year after you body bound him and left him by the lake."

Carwyn remembered it was Lily on prefect duties that saw him get jinxed. She saved him and reported it, Bellatrix and her little gang served a month in detention for the incident.

"What's going on?" He looked to the doorway and saw that Regulus and Severus standing there. "Nothing just telling these students to go back to there compartment." Lily said coldly.

"I was wondering where you guys went, come on." Regulus said cooly. Severus looked at Lily for a moment with a strange expression, but when she did not return his gaze he stalked away.

Bellatrix was the last to leave. "You were lucky a mudblood like yourself was around to save your skin, next time you won't be so lucky." She said walking off hotly.

Carwyn looked at Lily with gratitude and she smiled. "Thanks a bunch Lily, you saved me twice now. I owe you one I guess." He said sighing. "It's no problem Quigley, it really isn't. It's not fair how those people treat you." She said softly.

"I know, but that's life I guess….. I thought helping Slytherin's was against Griffindor code." She laughed. "Well that's some Griffindors like James or Sirius, but I know what it is like to be judged. All of us muggleborns have to stick together." Lily gave Dirk a little wink. "Anyway you should get your robes on the train is almost to Hogwarts."

After thanking Lily again. Quigley and Dirk changed into their robes. As the train slowed to a stop, Carwyn said. "I'm sorry you got mixed up in the middle of that Dirk.. You were really brave. For all I know you might be a Griffindor!" Carwyn said ruffling the boys hair.

"I don't know about that." Dirk said blushing.

"Anyway good luck, what ever house you get put in it won't matter. I'll look out for you." He said as they left the compartment and joined the crowd exiting the train.

"Go over there to Hagrid he will take you across the lake, see you later Dirk." Carwyn said pointing to Hagrid when they stepped on the platform.

"Bye Carwyn." Dirk waved they parted.

He made his way through the crowd and towards the horseless carriages, he got in one and it began moving down the path towards the school.

* * *

Bellatrix got off the train late, because she was busy berating the Slytherin's that got involved in Quigley's compartment. She told them she could have handled it herself and that they could have lost Slytherin loads of points for being a bunch of knob heads.

'Little miss mudblood came to save his skin at the last moment, I'll get him next time. It wouldn't surprise me if she has a crush on him or something.. I'll kill that bitch if she does….. You know because I hate mudbloods, they don't deserve to procreate and make more filth.' She added quickly.

Narcissa found her sister on the platform and suggested that they find a carriage. Bellatrix looked around for Quigley but didn't see him, she guessed that he already left.

Inside the carriage Narcissa started laughing. "You made Lucius Malfoy look like a prat a little while ago, nice job Bella,"

Bellatrix snickered. "No problem, he was talking about our family. There was no way I would let him get away with that. I like Andromeda more than that snobby git."

Narcissa frowned at the mention of Andromeda and looked out the window, they didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Carwyn found his usual spot at the end of the Slytherin table away from his classmates, as he watched the first years file in to be sorted. He saw Dirk near the front of the line looking nervous, Quigley gave him a small wave when he looked his way.

The sorting hat sang its song, after it finished everyone applauded and the sorting ceremony began. After the first few were sorted. "Crestwell, Dirk." was called up.

Dirk walked on shaky legs to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on his head. After almost five minutes it finally yelled out. "GRIFFINDOR." Applause filled the hall as Dirk whipped the hat off his head, he ran to the Griffindor table smiling, shaking hands with many of his new housemates.

He muttered something to Lily excitedly and both of them turned their heads and waved at him. Carwyn waved back genially. He didn't deny that a small part of him felt sad about Dirk's sorting, but it was for the best.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bellatrix glaring at him, but he ignored her and watched the remaining students get sorted.

When everyone was finished. Dumbledore stood up and said his usual line. "Tuck in." and the plates in front of them filled with food. Carwyn ate some roast beef and vegetables before he was full. He wanted to get done quickly so he get some rest for tomorrow, the day's events had really exhausted him.

When all the desserts vanished from the plates, Dumbledore stood up and delivered his start of term speech. "Firstly I must say welcome to our new students, and to all of those returning, welcome back. As usual I must ask you all not to venture into the forbidden forest, Also Mr. Flich asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the school corridors, as well as any of the prohibited items found on the list on his office door." Dumbledore said dryly.

"I am pleased to inform you that the inter-house games will take place this year. Which will involve all students above fifth year." Groans of protest erupted from all around the great hall. Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "It will take place during your Easter holidays in the western part of Wales. All students will have the chance to bring glory to your respected houses. The games will test your abilities of teamwork, perseverance, and cohesion."

Quigley was surprised, maybe he wouldn't have to team up with Slytherin's, it would be hell if he did. "I believe that is all, goodnight everyone rest up and prepare to fill your heads tomorrow." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

Carwyn was one of the first to leave the great hall, he quickly made his way down to the Slytherin common room and his dorms. Where he found his things by his bed, he got in and fell asleep immediately after having such a long day.

 **I wanted to note that none of the students in Hogwarts are in league with Voldemort yet, Thanks- Twisted mister**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Subtle Obsession**

 **By: Twisted Mister**

 **Chapter 3: Deep Wounds**

Carwyn woke up early the following morning, he sat up in his four poster rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He pulled his curtains to the side and looked around the dorm room. His dorm mates Severus, Mulciber, and Amycus were still asleep. 'At least none of my stuff is missing or destroyed I got lucky this year.' It was like a yearly ritual, usually on the first night back Carwyn would have his things stolen or bed curtains set on fire.

He crept quietly out of bed and took a quick shower, and got dressed in his school robes. Silently he went up the spiral steps into the common room. The common room was tinged green as always, because it was submerged under the lake, its windows peering out into its murky depths.

Carwyn looked around at all the fancy mahogany furniture and embroidered snakes along the walls. He never stayed in here unless everyone went to bed, Quidditch or was off on Christmas holiday. Unless he wanted to get bullied.

He decided that he would go to the library first thing so he could do a bit of reading before he went to breakfast. Until he noticed a familiar figure curled up in an armchair by the fire.

It was Bellatrix sleeping. Her bushy black hair spilling over the sides of the chair, her chest rising and falling gently.

Carwyn noticed she looked quite peaceful as she slept, with no evil smirk or wicked grin stretched across her face he realized she actually looked kind of cute. 'Here I am thinking she looks nice, I guarantee if she woke up right now she would be calling me filthy mudblood' He walked towards the far end of the room and exited through the portrait hole.

* * *

Bellatrix didn't sleep well that night, she kept glaring back and forth between Quigley and Lily Evans, after she waved at him last night during the feast. Getting more and more worked up, she stormed down to her dormitories without a word to anyone and pulled her bed curtains shut nearly ripping them. She kept tossing and turning that night and fell into an uneasy sleep.

She had vivid dreams about bullying Quigley, showing her superiority by beating him in every subject. Then somehow these dreams turned into him pressing her against a wall while they passionately kissed each other? Bellatrix woke up covered in sweat, she sat up and shook her head 'Why am I dreaming about Quigley again? I've had loads of dreams about him recently, but they were never like this...'

She got out of bed quietly, heading up stairs to the common room. She sat down in an armchair by the flickering fire and drifted off to sleep, confused about her dreams.

Bellatrix woke up when she heard the portrait hole close. She stretched out and yawned. 'Uggh the first day of term, I'm sure it is going to be wonderful' she walked sleepily down to her dorms and got dressed in her school robes.

Heading out of the common room and making her way to the great hall for breakfast. She was one of the first students there, sitting down she began to eat bacon and eggs. When she saw that Quigley was walking down the side of the table, towards his usual spot.

As he passed, she said. "Morning mudblood." in a silky voice.

He just stared at her unfazed for a moment and walked to the end of the table and began eating his breakfast. 'He must really think he's something, nothing that a hex won't fix' She thought smirking.

She sat there for the next few minutes as students began to come in the great hall gradually. Narcissa and her friends came in together laughing as she sat down beside her sister.

"Morning Cissy." she greeted. "Morning Bella. First day back, we'll be getting our schedules soon. I bet this year will be really busy, I've got OWLS." Narcissa said pouring herself tea.

"Yeah, I start my NEWT classes this year I bet they will be a lot harder not to mention homework." Bella said mournfully.

"Cissy look..." whispered Bellatrix. Both of them turned their heads to see Andromeda and Ted walking together towards the Hufflepuff table, the pair looking quite happy.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes "I hope it was worth it, she must love that mudblood more than her own family."

Narcissa looked pained and stood up suddenly "I have to go." she said in a small voice.

"No sissy wait!" Bellatrix said as her sister walked quickly out of the hall.

Bellatrix looked down the table at Quigley with pure hatred. 'Its mudbloods like you that tear our family apart, you'll get what's coming to you' she thought as the post owls poured in.

She sat brooding until Professor McGonagall came around to the Slytherin table to hand out schedules. "Ah miss Black." The professor said tersely. Bellatrix didn't like McGonagall much, as she was the head of Griffindor and she saw Bellatrix as a bully.

"It seems you have all the required marks for the classes you wish to take." She gave her a schedule.

The first class she had today was Arithmancy, double Charms, then a study period. She packed up her stuff and headed to her first class.

* * *

Carwyn drained his goblet of pumpkin juice, while reading Transfiguration of Base Metals.

He looked up as Professor McGonagall spoke. "Hello Mr. Quigley, I trust you had a good summer." Quigley nodded his head. "Yes Ma'am it was as good as any."

Professor McGonagall was Carwyn's favorite professor. Partly because she taught his favorite subject and mostly because she stuck up for him. Even though she is head of Griffindor. Sometimes she lets Carwyn stay after class and practice advanced transfiguration spells under her supervision.

"Lets see Mr. Quigley it looks like you have the required marks for all of the classes at NEWT level and may say that I was most certainly impressed with your Outstanding in transfiguration." She gave him his schedule with a small smile.

"Thanks Professor you helped me out a lot." He looked down his schedule and noticed first he had Ancient Runes, double Charms, then a study period. He rushed of the Ancient runes immediately with excitement.

Carwyn enjoyed ancient runes thoroughly, they started learning about ancient Nordic runes that day. By next week he was required to read two whole textbooks, the work was already piling on.

He went to lunch and ate rather quickly, he wanted to get to Charms early. After the bell rang he made his way to the charms corridor for class.

They were having charms with the Ravenclaw's, he took a seat near the front of the class and waited for Professor Flitwick to start.

Suddenly it felt as if someone slapped him hard on the back of his neck. He turned around to see Bellatrix in the back of the class smiling nastily, her wand pointed at him under the desk. 'The bimbo hit me with a stinging hex.' He shot her the bird and turned around cursing.

Professor Flitwick entered the room telling the class to settle down. He began talking about how the NEWT course work would be a lot more rigorous and intensive. Saying they will have to practice and study hard to get a pass in the subject.

"In all NEWT courses you will assigned a partner from now on. You will be expected to complete assignments, practice and study with your partner. I'll let you pick your own, everyone get into pairs."

Carwyn's heart sank at the mention of partners in all of his NEWT classes, he was usually the only one left and had to be put into a group with someone he didn't know.

Predictably he was the only person without a partner a few minutes later. He saw Bellatrix gloating at him across the classroom with her partner Alecto Carrow.

"Sorry I'm late professor. I lost track of time cleaning up after Herbology." Regulus Black said to Professor Flitwick apologetically after rushing in several minutes late.

"As it is the first day of term I will forgive you Mr. Black. We were actually in the process of selecting partners for the year and it seems Mr. Quigley needs one. Do you mind Mr. Black?"

"No sir." Regulus said plainly as he walked over to Carwyn's table and took a seat.

Carwyn shifted in his chair nervously. Regulus was not as bad as the others, he had never called him a mudblood or bullied him. But all the same he didn't stop his friends from picking on him.

Professor Flitwick explained to the class that they would start preforming non verbal spells, he suggested that the groups practice some simple spells together.

There was silence between them for awhile. "Do you want to try the levitating charm together Regulus?" he said a bit awkwardly. "Sure I'll go first." Regulus pointed his wand at a quill and tried to make it float.

For the rest of the class Regulus and Carwyn in turn tried to make there quills float off the desk. Both of them succeeded somewhat, making the quill rise a foot or so.

Many students were purple faced as they tried to preform various non verbal spells. "I never knew non verbal magic would be so hard." said Quigley wiping sweat off his brow.

Regulus was red faced as he willed his quill to rise higher only for it to fall back down onto the desk. "You said it, we will need a lot more practice until we are good at it." Regulus said with a sigh as the bell rung.

"See you later Regulus." Carwyn said packing his things.

'I think I'll head to the Library as I have a free study period, I've got loads of homework to do.'

* * *

Bellatrix followed Quigley down the corridors to the library, that's where he usually stayed after classes. He sat at a little table in a reclusive part of the library and begun doing homework. Bellatrix sat at a table where she could sneak glances at him while she did her homework.

But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't focus, her attention always kept shifting to Quigley. His face looked so calm and concentrated as he read, noticing that he had quite handsome features as she stared at him lost in thought.

Feeling like someone was watching him he looked up to see Bellatrix staring at him. Her gaze shot down to her Arithmancy homework immediately as she felt her face heat up.

Carwyn decided to leave the library and head to dinner early, he didn't like the feeling of Bellatrix watching him.

As he entered the great hall he spotted Andromeda with Ted sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Carwyn felt bad for Andromeda, her relationship with Ted had made her an outsider. From her family and the rest of the Slytherin's. Andromeda was even allowed to stay in the Hufflepuff dorms, because her fellow students treated her horribly. Carwyn asked multiple times to be switched but he was always refused. He guessed Ted must have fought tooth and nail to get Andromeda swapped.

She had always been nice to him, she was the only Black sister that showed him sympathy. Sometimes after he got hexed or beaten up she would heal his wounds. Carwyn missed talking to her during late nights in the common room.

Quigley passed Regulus who was sitting down at the Slytherin table talking to Severus. He gave him a short nod which he returned. Quigley sat down at his regular spot and read while eating his supper.

After dinner he had to use the bathroom badly so he took a shortcut down a desolate corridor, that's when he felt his legs snap together as he fell forward onto the hard stone floor.

He heard the all too familiar cackle of laughter of Bellatrix behind him. He rolled onto his back glaring at her, she was alone which was odd because she usually had her gang of Slytherin's following her.

"Fancy seeing you around here mudblood." She said leering. "Funny seeing you alone, where are all of your cronies? Did they finally realize that you are mad?" Carwyn said mockingly

"I wanted to have a little bit of fun with you today by myself actually." walking toward him slowly.

That's when he drew his wand suddenly and said. "Petrificus To-" "Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix was faster as his wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor behind her.

"No-no there won't be any of that" She said in a falsely sweet voice wagging her finger at him.

She walked over to where he lay and put her foot on his chest holding him down. "You aren't going anywhere, I've got you right where I want you." She lowered and straddled herself across his torso and grabbed his collar looking straight into his eyes. "I've been waiting all summer to do this Mudblood."

She slashed her wand at his face and said. "Diffindo." Quigley gasped with pain as a deep cut opened up on his cheek, he felt warm blood begin to run down his face. "We are just getting started." She said with a mad gleam in her eye.

With sick delight Bellatrix sat on top of him slicing into his arms, face, and torso over and over again. Blood was flying everywhere as he groaned in agony. "Noo stop! It hurts please" He yelled as she kept cutting him maniacally. After a couple more minutes he fell unconscious from blood loss.

After what seemed like a long time she got up and said madly. "Look at all of that dirty blood!" she picked up his wand and threw it at him, it bounced off his unconscious form and landed into the growing pool of blood.

"That's for Andromeda you filth, your kind tore my family apart." She said, angry tears in her eyes as she walked away.

Bellatrix looked down to to see that she was covered in blood, she stared at her blood stained hands perplexed. For a second it was like see was looking through someone else's eyes, her vision blurred and then focused.

She looked back at Quigley's body, immediately a wave of terror and disgust crashed over her. She was absolutely horrified as she realized that she was the one who had done it.

Stumbling in the opposite direction, she fell on her hands and knees and retched on the floor shaking terribly. Getting to her feet once more she ran down the hall as fast as her legs would take her, not even noticing that tears were running down her face.

* * *

"That's funny Padfoot I remember last year Marlene McKinnon hexed you right in the bollocks after you tried to make a move on her." James said laughing loudly.

"No Prongs I'm not kidding she told me she really-"

James, Sirius and Remus were making there way back to Griffindor tower after Quidditch tryouts.

"Sirius, James look." Remus held out his arm to stop them, his face paler than usual as he looked down the hall.

A long way down the corridor they saw someone lying in what looked like…. blood? "Wha-what is that?" James said confused. But Remus didn't answer, he ran down the hall to towards figure with James and Sirius close behind.

As they approached nearer they took in the full extent of the scene. "M-merlin's beard there is blood everywhere, I think someone murdered him." Sirius said in shock looking at the mangled body.

"Wha-what happened here Remus? Is he still alive?"James said nervously.

Remus walked up to the side of the bloody figure and casted a diagnostic charm. "He's still alive but just barely….lets get him to the hospital wing quick!" Remus paled casting a hover charm on the unconscious person.

"Hey he is a Slytherin look at his robes!" James exclaimed. "I know who that is! It's Carwyn Quigley that muggleborn Slytherin, he is in our year!" Sirius said with recognition.

"Another Slytherin probably did this to him, Regulus used to tell me that people give him a hard time because he's a muggleborn." said Sirius as they all ran towards the hospital wing hovering Quigley's body in front of them.

"Yeah Lily told me they bully him all the time. She caught them last year." James added.

"Hopefully we get there in time." Remus said out of breath running up the marble staircase.

They finally reached the hospital wing a few minutes later. Shouting as the nurse came into view. "Madam Pompfrey please help he's been attacked! he doesn't have much blood left."

The Nurse looked shocked as she instructed them to place him on a bed, as she began administering potions and healing spells immediately.

After a few minutes of waiting anxiously Madam Pompfrey said. "He will be alright boys, you did the right thing bringing him here. I'm afraid if you would have been later he would have died. I'll need you all to come back here tomorrow before breakfast to make a statement to the headmaster. Its late, you boys head off to your dormitories please."

They were all feeling down after what they had witnessed that night, they didn't speak until they reached the empty Griffindor common room.

"I bet it was the Slytherin's, imagine your own house hating you so much they try to kill you." James said angrily as he sat down on a couch.

"Yes James, I think whoever hurt him should be expelled. That wasn't a case bullying like you and Severus, it was attempted murder." Remus replied as he scourgified the blood off his robes.

"Yeah Moony, I don't know who it was. But I'm going to make them pay, mark my words. Even a Slytherin doesn't deserve that." Sirius said staring into the fire darkly.

"Wait until Lily hears about this, she'll go mental." James commented.

* * *

Bellatrix was running down the dark corridors dazed and confused. Not really sure where she was going, her body seemed to move of its own accord as her mind raced.

'I've got to tell somebody, I have too he's is going to die he-' She heard the voices of Sirius, Potter, and James approaching, she heard them running down the corridor where she attacked Quigley and she snuck over to take a look. The three of them were at the scene, examining Quigley as she heard Lupin say. "Let's get him to the hospital wing."

She ran towards the Slytherin dungeons knowing they would take Quigley to the hospital wing safely.

Still looking disheveled and bloody she scourgified the blood off her the best she could.

Bellatrix steeled herself, the common room was probably still full and she felt close to a mental breakdown.

Many students looked at Bellatrix as she climbed through the portrait hole. She avoided their eyes as she made her way towards the dorms.

"Hey, Bella where have you been." Narcissa said as Bellatrix passed her sitting on a couch talking with friends.

"Remember you told me you would help me with my Arithmancy after dinner." Narcissa took in her sisters appearance fully once she said this.

She looked close to tears and really horrible, her hair was matted with something. "Is something wrong Bella?" She asked softly.

"No ...nothing." Bellatrix choked out as she walked past her sister and down to her dorms.

She undressed and got into the shower right away. Any blood that remained ran down her body and into the drain, leaving a coppery smell that sickening her. Turning the water up as hot as it could go couldn't wash away the feeling of filth she had.

She lay there for what felt like hours, looking at her hands still seeing them coated in blood. Sobbing and saying in her head over and over 'I'm sorry.'

Finally deciding to leave the bathrooms Bellatrix planned on going upstairs to the common room and sit by the fire. But she found her sister.

"I've been waiting for you Bella I knew you'd come up." Narcissa said quietly. "Come sit down." she patted the seat on the couch next to her.

Bellatrix walked over to the couch and sat beside her without speaking.

"So what happened Bella, what has made you so upset." Narcissa said putting her arm around her. "It's nothing Cissy, nothing.." she looked away.

"Come on you can tell me, I won't tell anyone I promise." looking at her sister with sympathy.

Before she knew it, she was crying into Narcissa's shoulder. Telling her everything that happened that night, Narcissa hugged her sister tightly as she shook and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm a monster...I did it because I was angry that Andromeda left so I took it out on him because he is a mudblood like the one she ran off with."

"You are not a monster Bella, you just made a wrong decision, you know I am really sad about Andromeda too I miss her everyday. I don't care if she likes a muggleborn really, I just want my sister back." Narcissa said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah I do too Cissy, even though I see her its like she is a world away."

Bellatrix sat up and looked at her sister deeply. "Narcissa can I tell you a secret." Bellatrix asked shyly. "Yeah you can tell me anything." Narcissa said leaning forward."

"You know that guy Quigley I hurt today?" She said shaking.

"Yeah." Narcissa's eyebrow's went up.

"I'm kinda sorta interested in him." Then she added quickly. "I've been having these weird dreams involving us fighting...then we. Well he is not what I thought he was all of these years and I don't know how to talk to him, he definitely hates me now." She finished out of breath, her face turning pink.

Narcissa looked stunned for a moment her mouth hanging open, then a smile crept slowly across her face as shrieked in excitement. "You like Carwyn!?" she asked her flat out.

"No! I said I was interested." Bella said defensively putting emphasis on the last word. Narcissa rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I just need some advice, I don't know how to talk to him. I probably have no chance, the way I've treated him all these years." Bellatrix said sounding defeated.

"Well you could start being nicer and stop bullying him. Also you could ask him to study with you or something, then go from there I guess. You also need to apologize to him" Narcissa finished seriously.

"Ask to study with him? Cissy he probably doesn't want to come within a mile of me after what I've done are you kidding? and apologize." She swallowed nervously at the idea of confronting him and apologizing.

"It's what you gotta to do Bella and then maybe he will forgive you. Think over it, Its late I'm going to bed goodnight."

She gave her sister a final hug and went to her dormitories. Bellatrix headed off to bed as well, thinking of a way she could make it up to Quigley.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this installment, feel free to leave suggestions. In this story Regulus is in the same year as Sirius. Aside from that, See ya. Twisted Mister.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Subtle Obsession**

 **By: Twisted Mister**

 **Chapter 4: Sensor**

The following morning James, Sirius and Lupin were sitting together on a couch in the hospital wing. Opposite them was Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Both listening with rapt attention as the boys told them what happened the previous evening.

"Remus cast a diagnostic charm on him and that's when we decided to take him to the hospital wing as quick as we could sir." James said to Professor Dumbledore. "He looked like he was already dead, there were so many cuts on him, and blood was everywhere." Sirius added gravely.

Professor McGonagall paled as Dumbledore asked. "Do you have any idea who done this to Mr. Quigley? Was there perhaps any evidence to suggest the identity of the attacker?" "No sir, there was no evidence left by the attacker, but we think we have a good idea of who did it." Remus said hesitantly, shifting in his seat.

"We think it was a Slytherin." Sirius spoke up with conviction. "Before I left home, Regulus used to tell me that Carwyn was picked on constantly by fellow Slytherin's. Because he is muggleborn sir." A vein pulsed in Professor McGonagall's temple at his statement.

"Ah I see. I thought from the beginning that Mr. Quigley would have a rather difficult time in Slytherin. No matter how brilliant he was, his house would not look past his blood status. But I never expected that something this horrible would happen to him at the hands of his own classmates." Dumbledore sighed deeply taking a sip of his tea, the twinkle from his eyes gone.

"You three did the right thing. Poppy said if you wouldn't have got there when you did, then he would have surely died. Fifty points to Griffindor." she said morosely, standing up and walking over to Carwyn's bedside.

Quigley was still unconscious from the attack. He was very pale, his upper body covered in bandages. Madam Pompfery rushed across the ward to him with an armful of potions, setting them down on his bedside table. "I had to give him blood replenishing potions every hour, he's still in a right state. While his injuries may be mostly healed, he has more scars than a scratching post now…. poor dear." the nurse said as she applied gauze to his bandages.

Professor McGonagall looked at Quigley's unconscious form with pity as the doors to the hospital wing opened. Two people rushed inside immediately it was Lily and Dirk, Professor Slughorn walked in casually behind them. Both Lily and Dirk paid no attention to Professor Dumbledore or the three boys, they ran to Quigley's bed looking frantic.

Lily let out a gasp when she saw Quigley's mangled form, Dirk went pale. His body was wrapped in bandages nearly head to toe. Red festering cuts and scars were partially visible on his face.

Professor Slughorn exchanged greetings with the marauders and Professor Dumbledore, smiling genially. "I just got word of the little incident this morning, I ran into Lily as I was headed to the greenhouses to pick sundew. The little darling told me that whats his name?… Crowley had been attacked, a Slytherin none the less so I let her lead way. You know I really think she will do great things when she graduates from Hogwarts, a sharp mind like hers." The Professor said beaming where Lily stood beside Dirk.

"His name is Carwyn Professor." James said coldly putting his head in his hands. Lily stomped over to the trio her face red with anger. "Why didn't you tell me what happened last night you idiots!" James sunk further into the couch. "Comon Lily don't treat us like that. We left you a letter, we had to be here first thing this morning. We saved his life." James finished weakly. "A letter! How do you think I felt when I read that Carwyn was nearly killed and that he may be dying in the hospital wing? What if one of your friends was dying, you really thought a ruddy letter would be sufficient? Dirk was so shocked he passed out when he heard what happened. The nerve of you bastards!"

"Ms Evans." Dumbledore said raising his voice.

The three of them looked guilty and hung their heads. "We're sorry Lily we shouldn't have left you in the dark like we did. Everything happened so quickly yesterday we didn't know what to do. We can tell you what happened." James said trying to appease her, afraid she would lash out again. "Please do." Lily said coldly as she took a seat.

The three of them took turns retelling their story. Lily gasped at many parts when they described what they had witnessed. "Horrible absolutely horrible who would do that to him? Who is that cruel." Lily said wiping her eyes.

"We think it was a Slytherin, or a group of them at least." said Sirius. "Of course it was a Slytherin, I bet they ganged up on him and everyone had a turn hexing him." Lily hanging her head in disgust.

"I don't think it was a group that attacked him Ms Evans, I am inclined to believe that there was a single perpetrator. This isn't a case of common bullying, even a bully would not go to such lengths. No doubt the attacker was driven by a highly twisted personal motive. Also if a group had attacked him, I'm sure they would boasted about it to such a degree that the news would have been spread around the school before the sun had risen." All of them thought about what Dumbledore said and agreed.

"Lily, who attacked Carwyn last year and left him by the lake? You were the one that found him and reported it." Lupin said inquisitively. "It was Bellatrix Black and her gang of Slytherin bullies. That foul little-" Dumbledore cleared his throat, Lily continued "I wouldn't be surprised if she is involved, she always bullies him. If it was her she will get expelled no doubt." Lily dung her nails into the sides of her chair in anger.

"We cannot be so quick to judge, I know Miss Black is a likely suspect but it could have been anyone. We will know who did it once Mr Quigley wakes up and I can assure you that punishment will be given out accordingly." Dumbledore stood up and signaled to McGonagall.

"Thank you for your testimony boys, you showed real bravery last night saving Mr Quigley's life. You shown the true qualities that define Griffindor, now we must make our way to breakfast." Dumbledore and McGonagall strode out. Slughorn then approached them and said. "I trust all of you will except my invitation to dinner in my office this Saturday." He beamed at the present members of the Slug Club. "Yes professor." They all said dully.

* * *

The time had finally come, it would the first time Carwyn would visit Hogsmeade and he was so excited. He had got his parents to sign his permission slip, they didn't know what it was of course. Carwyn disguised it by gluing some official looking form above the signature box. He said it was a medical sheet for school that required a guardians signature, they begrudgingly signed it.

His third year was going horribly just like how the two previous were. He was doing quite well at his school work, but that was the least of his problems. Bellatrix was as nasty as ever, he was constantly looking out for her gang. Often they would attack him in the hallways between classes when no one was around. So he liked to stick to the crowds whenever he moved through the castle. It had become a habit to keep his head on a swivel where ever he went, he expected there to be enemies behind every corner. It was a Saturday in early December, Carwyn waited the great hall with anticipation as the students lined up to go to Hogsmeade for the first time that year.

He looked around and saw that everyone else was talking animatedly about what they were going to do that day. 'It doesn't matter that I don't have any friends to go with. I'm still going to have fun.' He reassured himself thinking about what shops he wanted to visit. As the line moved forward out of the great hall, he felt static shock hit the back of his neck. He turned around to see Bellatrix several feet away laughing derisively at him with Avery and Mulciber. 'Ignore them.' He told himself as the crowd finally moved outside.

Carwyn pulled his robes tighter around him as he trudged through the deep snow. He picked up his pace and in a few minutes Hogsmeade was in sight. Th familiar smells of nutmeg and cinnamon wafted his way from the village. He was reminded of the time when his parents brought him and his brothers to a very similar Christmas themed village years ago before they knew he was a wizard. The memory felt like it happened a lifetime ago.

But he was soon brought out of his thoughts when he entered Hogsmeade. Numerous shops flanked the high street with moving animated signs in their windows. Witches and wizards bustled to and fro, he passed a few figures wrapped in thick shawls that he could of swore were hags. This place was filled with a wondrous sense of magic, to put it simply it was amazing.

Carwyn didn't know where to go first he wanted to see so many things. He went into Dervish and Bangs first, inside he saw various items for sale that had quite strange enchantments placed on them. After a few minutes he left with a pair of socks with a warming charm placed on them, after all it gets cold in the dungeons at night.

Next he went into a bookstore, he spent what seemed like an hour browsing the shelf's, book shopping was the only kind of shopping Carwyn really liked. He left with a few books on transfiguration and a book on Alchemy by Julius Evola. Alchemy is a subject that is not taught at Hogwarts, Carwyn was interested in how it differed from potion making.

With his possessions in hand Carwyn planned on making his way to the Three Broomsticks to try out butter beer, he had heard many of his classmates say that it was really good. But when he passed a side street he turned his head and saw in the distance the shrieking shack. The shrieking shack had become infamous in the past few years. Residents of Hogsmeade claimed there were angry spirits or ghosts that haunted it. Often they would hear screaming or eerie howling coming from within, people are afraid to even approach it.

That didn't scare him away though, he had always wanted to go inside after hearing the rumors. Maybe Carwyn would be the one to solve the mystery of the shack. Perhaps then he may get famous and be recognized, then he may actually make a few friends. His feet crunched on the gravel path as he approached the shack, as he got nearer he heard the shabby house creak and groan in the fierce wind.

He was within a few hundred feet of the shack walking through an open field of snow when, CRACK! A violet light passed so close to his ear that he swore it burnt some of his hair off. At first he thought it was the vengeful spirits protecting the shack, but when he turned around he saw something even more terrible. Bellatrix along with two others were racing towards him with their wands out. He cradled his things in one arm and drew his wand. He didn't stand much of a chance three to one but he had to try.

"Immobulus!" Carwyn shouted pointing his wand at the trio, they froze in place briefly but his spell wasn't powerful enough to hold them. "Glacius!" The snow beneath them froze into a thick lair of ice, two of them slipped and fell but Bellatrix pushed on towards him. "Incarcerous!" She bellowed as ropes flew from the tip of her wand, he barely ducked under them and went on the offensive. He began firing jinxes at her relentlessly, while dodging hers wildly.

Their DADA teacher last year hosted a dueling club for second years, he commented that his style was a bit sloppy and wreck less. But he also said that Carwyn was a decent duelist. But no matter how decent he was, there wasn't much he could do when he was up against three people.

All the sudden explosions from both sides threw him several feet backwards, his eardrums felt like they had burst as he slid through the snow. Everything went black for a moment and when he woke again he saw the three of them standing over him, they were talking but he couldn't hear what they were saying because his ears were ringing so loud.

After a few moments he could just barely make out what they were saying. "Exploding Jinx did the mudblood in, good thing you taught us Bellatrix." He recognized Mulciber and Avery beside her. "Yes it did, the little mudblood didn't know what hit him, I've been wanting to test that one out for awhile now." She smiled nastily down at him. "Oh whats this." She bent down and picked up his books and the pair of socks he bought.

She held the socks up mockingly. "Oh how cute!" then she looked at the titles of the books. "You want to learn Alchemy Mudblood, thinking of creating a philosophers stone? Even if you had a way of creating gold or an elixir of immortality you still wouldn't be able to make friends. Because filth like you are destined to fail."

She dropped the socks and books into a pile and pointed her wand at them. "Incendio." she muttered in a low voice. His items burst into flames right beside him he watched as they burned in horror.

"Come to think of it, I don't think you appreciate what being warm is mudblood. Here let me show you." She then pointed her wand at him and lit his clothes on fire. Even though all of his energy was drained from being jinxed, his survival mechanisms kicked in and he started rolling around in the snow. "Come on lets help the mudblood it looks like he is in pain." Bellatrix said casually to the others. The three of them held up their wands and said. "Aqua Erecto." A torrent of ice cold water soaked him to the bone, the water was freezing unable to catch his breath.

Carwyn got to his feet shaking terribly he moved as fast as his body would take him towards the castle. He heard their laughter from behind as he ran away. "Too bad you don't have your little socks to keep you warm now mudblood!" Bellatrix called after him. He didn't run through the village, he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Taking the long way around Carwyn felt colder and more embarrassed than he ever had in his entire life. He thought he had hypothermia by the time he finally reached the castle, going straight to the hospital wing Madam Pompfery gave him one pepper up potion after another. He sat in the ward for several days, feeling downtrodden and humiliated as ever.

* * *

Bellatrix didn't sleep well last night, she kept having dreams of Quigley's mangled and bloody body. She decided she couldn't sleep when she woke up for the fourth time at four in the morning covered in sweat, so she got dressed and sat down in the empty common room. 'I should sneak up to the hospital wing and try to see him. Merlin I hope he is alright, please let him be okay.' She thought as she stared into the fire. 'I wonder what will happen when he wakes up. I'm sure he will tell everyone I did it and I'll get expelled. I shouldn't have done it, he hates me.' she drew her knees up and started sobbing. Bellatrix cried silently to herself as she deliberated going to see Quigley.

She sat there for a very long time, until the first students emerged from their dormitories. Lucius was among the first. "You look like a load of dragon dung Bellatrix, I nearly took you for a house elf sitting there." Lucius drawled as he took in her disheveled look. "Sod off Malfoy." She said to tired to fight.

"Seems Andromeda's mudblood lover is rubbing off on you, you look worse than a common muggle tramp." Lucius said with a smirk, looking her up and down. "At least my house elves don't have to wipe my ass like yours do Lucius." Saying this she got up out of her chair and headed for the portrait hole. "Make sure to watch your back Bellatrix, one day you might have a knife to your throat."

She climbed through the portrait hole and left the dungeons. She walked alone to the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, few students ate this early. Sipping on coffee Bellatrix didn't feel like eating much today. After a half hour students stared to pour in the great hall, many of them were whispering amongst themselves.

Regulus and Severus sat down a few seats from her both deep in conversation. "Are you sure he was attacked? How do you know?" Regulus leaned closer to Severus looking shocked. "Yes Reg I'm sure Alexis Greengrass went to the hospital wing last night to get her weekly potion, and she saw him there wrapped up in bandages." Severus said darkly. "Merlin's beard. I saw him yesterday at dinner, he must have gotten attacked right after that. Hey Sev this may sound crazy….. but do you think the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again? I mean his blood isn't pure and I really doubt someone can be that sadistic, only a monster could have done that. He would definitely be on the list if the heir of Slytherin opened the chamber again."

Bellatrix felt pain run through her. 'Only a monster could have done that.' She repeated in her head. Severus actually snorted at his comment. "The Chamber of Secrets? Are you a child? Of course it wasn't the monster of Slytherin, it was obvious that someone did it and I have a few people in mind." Regulus looked at Severus with wide eyes. "Who, who do you think did it Sev?" Severus only shook his head. "Later."

That's when her sister joined her at the table. Narcissa looked at her warily. "Good morning Bella." "Morning Cissy." Bella droned out. Beside Cissy Alexis Greengrass went into detail about seeing Quigley in the hospital wing, Cassandra Parkinson and Minette Rosier were fascinated. "Did you see his face Alexis, how did it look?" Minette asked shocked. Bella leaned towards her slightly to hear the answer. "They cut him to pieces, I bet he will be scarred for the rest of his life." She said with haste.

Cassandra turned to Cissy. "Who do you think did it Cissy." Narcissa went stark white and faked a cough. "I dunno it could be anyone I suppose." Her friends continued talking about who they thought that did it. Cissy glanced at her sister with pity.

Bellatrix couldn't stand it anymore, she got up deciding to go to class early. When she passed Amycus and Alecto Carrow they stopped their conversation and looked up at her. "Hey Bellatrix did you hear? That mudblood finally got what was coming to him, too bad we weren't there to watch." Amycus said running a hand through his greasy hair. "Y-yeah I heard." She barely choked out.

A smile spread across Alecto's piggy face. "Its a shame we didn't get to see it. It was probably even more hilarious than when the three of us knocked him off his broom in flying class." Alecto snorted loud like a pig as the two of them burst out laughing. Bellatrix plastered a fake smile on her face and said. "Oh yeah right…. I forgot about that." and strode out of the great hall.

She was the first to enter the Transfiguration classroom, taking a seat near the back, she took out her text books and waited for class to start. She noticed Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk writing when she glanced up and saw her. "Ah Miss Black, you look as tired as I am." The professor said putting down her quill, inspecting her through square spectacles. Bellatrix swallowed nervously "Yes professor.. I didn't sleep well last night." "Nether did I dear, there are too many things to worry about," Bellatrix nodded not wanting to continue, a tad bit surprised at the professors attempt at small talk.

Her fellow Slytherin's started arriving a few minutes later, as well as the Griffindors. Rudolphus Lestrange sat down beside her, she didn't even look in his direction she felt too disgusted. When the everyone was seated Professor McGonagall stood up and gave a speech about the coming year. "You will be starting your NEWT course work this year I expect you to try your best. The course work can be very difficult at times so you will be assigned partners. Be glad that I'm letting you choose them, now get into groups."

Bellatrix tried to get up but Rudolphus grabbed her arm. "Professor me and Bellatrix would like to be partners." He called across the classroom to the professor. "Very well." McGonagall answered writing their names down as Bellatrix groaned inwardly.

The classroom door opened Sirius, James, and Remus stepped in. Bellatrix immediately noticed her cousins angry scowl as soon as he stepped in the door. "Boys do explain why you are late to class." McGonagall said imperiously standing up. "Please excuse us professor, Sirius got into a fight with a Slytherin boy on the way here. We was in Flich's office, we had to wait awhile for him to give Sirius his detention." The professors nostrils flared. "You what? Explain why you acted so foolish Mr Black." Sirius grunted out. "He was talking about that Quigley bloke professor."

McGonagall's features softened slightly. "I hope you can find your way to your seats without causing anymore ruckus Mr Black. Also the three of you need to pick partners for this year and Quigley needs one when he returns from the hospital wing."

"I'll be his partner professor, Remus and James can pair up." Sirius said shortly and walked to a table, glowering at the Slytherin's as he went. For the rest if the class they took long complex notes on human transfiguration and were assigned homework. When the bell rang Bellatrix was among the first to leave.

She queued up with the Hufflepuffs outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Bellatrix had wondered who would be teaching the subject this year, hopefully somebody good. After a little while the door clicked open and a voice from the back of the classroom said. "Enter." She walked into the familiar classroom that had tall windows facing the Hogwarts lawn. In the front of the class stood a rather stern looking man with a lined face and gray hair. He motioned for the students to sit down, his presence silenced the class immediately.

When they were all seated he began to pace slowly. "My name is Jebedias White, I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Whenever you address me you are to call me Sir or Professor, I do not tolerate disrespect." Stopping and looking at the class for the first time he said. "I can assure you that your classwork will be very hard this year and furthermore you will be learning advanced defensive spells, so I expect your absolute best. I do not tolerate slackers. Does anyone have questions?" No one said anything.

"You are to be assigned partners this year, I have made a list of the pairings stand up when I say your name please." He started down his list, each pair standing up in turn. "Bellatrix Black." She stood up. "Carwyn Quigley." Shock ran through her, she was going to practice defensive magic with Quigley. There's no way he would allow her to fire jinxes at him after what she did. He looked around and when no one stood up he repeated the name louder. "Miss Black where is Mr Quigley at?" He said firmly. "He is in the hospital wing professor." she said looking down. "Fine, whenever he gets back you are to fill him in on what he has missed." She muttered a quick. "Yes professor." Then sat down.

They took notes on defensive theory for the rest of the class and when the bell rang Bellatrix was glad that it was lunch time. Bellatrix didn't talk to anyone during lunch, she focused on doing her homework it kept her mind off her classmates whispers.

She was sitting in the potions beside Avery, it was the last class of the day and she wanted to get it done so she could finally rest. This class was with the Griffindors again, Professor Slughorn walked in grinning as usual "Quiet everyone, quiet please. Today we have a few interesting potions to look at." He gestured to the bubbling cauldrons on his desk.

"Now that you are NEWT certified students we will be making more advanced concoctions. Can anyone tell me what this first potion is. Bellatrix noticed it looked like plain boiling water. Lily's hand shot up at once. "Oh yes Miss Evan's could you enlighten us."

"It's Veritaserum sir a very powerful truth serum." Professor clapped his hands together beaming. "Yes only a few drops and you will be spilling your innermost secrets, five points to Griffindor." Bella didn't like the idea of spilling her secrets, for one everyone would know who attacked Quigley.

Bellatrix noticed the second cauldrons contents appeared to be thick and dark, it looked revolting. "Can anyone tell me what this is." This time Severus's hand shot up. "Poly juice potion sir, it can change the appearance of any human into another person for an hour, warranted you have a piece of them." Professor Slughorn stirred the thick potion nodding. "Couldn't have said it better myself my boy five points to Slytherin." The professor moved to the last cauldron, standing over it he wafted its sent towards the sitting students.

The smell of this cauldron was wonderful, it smelt like a ripe peaches, roasted chestnuts, and it also had a strange fleshy smell that seemed familiar. "Does anyone know what this potion is?" Slughorn asked the class at large. "Yes sir its Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. I smell spring flowers, chopped garlic and…." Lily trailed off, blushing. "Correct Miss Evans take another five points to Griffindor. Yes Amortentia, its scent is different for everyone. We smell what we love most in the world. Amortentia does not create true love, love cannot be created through a potion or any alchemical process. This love potion creates a very powerful infatuation, I can say that this is the most dangerous potion among the three in this room. I can attest that several wizards have fallen prey to its intoxicating effects.

Then it hit her, she knew what that smell was. A year ago Quigley had been working in the greenhouses, he had gotten really dirty during Herbology. So he took a shower in the Quidditch locker room. When he returned to the Slytherin common room he had left his towel hanging on a chair. Out of curiosity when no one was around Bellatrix picked it up and sniffed it. It had that fleshy masculine smell that was particular to Quigley. She enjoyed its scent so much that she casted a stasis charm on it and took it down to her dormitory. Where its hidden in her trunk, she likes to drink in its aroma occasionally.

Her mind went into a panic mode. 'I don't love him! He's a mudblood.. I just like the manly smell it has there's no way I like him.' Panic stricken the professor showed the class a little bottle with a golden potion inside. Felix Felicis, which was lucky potion and he explained that whoever brewed the best Draught of Living Death would win it.

Bellatrix tried to focus on making the complex potion, but every time she tried her mind wandered back to that alluring scent and the image of Quigley kept invading her thoughts. In the end she had brewed one of her worst potions yet, a congealed green paste was the result. Slughorn went around the room, coughing when he passed hers. He let out a cry of mirth when he passed Lily Evans cauldron. "We have a winner! Congratulations Miss Evans, Severus came close but you were the best in the end. Here you go darling, Thirty points to Griffindor!" Chuckling as he handed Lily the little bottle. Lily sent a triumphant glare towards Severus and smiled.

A crazy thought went through Bellatrix's head. 'What if I steal some of that Poly juice potion and visit him tonight?… Wouldn't that be crazy.' But as the bell rang it didn't seem like such a crazy idea anymore. In the chaos of students leaving the classroom she walked up to Professor Slughorn at his desk and asked. "Professor you see that set of scales on the top shelf over there?" She pointed at a shelf behind him. "I can't reach them and mine broke, can you please grab them for me?" Slughorn stood up smiling. "Of course Miss Black."

He turned around and shuffled to the shelf. As he did she dunked an empty flask in as quietly as she could and slipped it into her robes. "Here you are my dear. Tell me know how is your father Cygnus doing?" He said handing her the scales. "He is doing good, he always tells me that you were his favorite teacher. Thanks professor see you." The portly professor chortled as she turned and left the classroom.

'Who would be best to change into.' She thought to herself as she left the great hall after dinner. 'I better choose fast everyone is headed back to their common rooms. Bellatrix rounded a corner and saw the first year Quigley was riding with on the train. He was walking with a couple other first years they chatting away, Peeves was over head singing a vulgar song. Deciding this was her chance she shot an exploding jinx at a suit of armor near them. Its helmet flew into the air with a bang and started ricocheting off the stone wall until it landed on top of Peeves head blinding him. His singing muffled for a moment then he began yelling. "Get this ruddy thing off! You trying to play a prank on ole Peevesy!" The first years were transfixed with the scene. She cast a light severing charm on the back of Dirks head and small strands of hair fell down. She collected a few and got out of there before she was noticed.

All traces of her previous exhaustion gone, she waited in the common room anxiously until around midnight. Everyone had gone to bed leaving only herself, she pulled out the flask. She eyed the thick murky potion with apprehension and dropped the hairs in. The potion turned into a crimson red color immediately. Bracing herself she took in several deep breaths and gulped the potion down in a few mouthfuls. It actually didn't taste half bad it was like drinking tomato soup. But then her skin started burn horribly and she felt her body shrinking rapidly. She felt the hair retract into her scalp, and her breasts recede into her body.

After a minute everything stopped, she stood up and looked into the gilded mirror on the wall. 'I'm a boy! Wow I never thought it would be like this..' She noticed the overly large robes she was dressed in and shrunk them with a charm. She also changed the emerald green trimmings to crimson. 'I better hurry I only have an hour.' telling herself as she rushed out of the portrait hole.

She practically ran out of the dungeons and up the marble staircase making a b-line straight for the hospital wing, listening carefully for any teachers or ghosts. When she reached the double doors of the hospital wing she stopped. 'No way Madam Pompfrey is still up but I've got to be quiet.' She pulled out her wand pointed it at the lock and whispered. "Alohamora." The lock clicked and she opened the door slowly. Closing it behind her Bellatrix looked around the darkened ward, beams of moonlight were shining through the windows casting eerie shadows. Only a few students were sleeping in here, and she knew exactly where he was, when she noticed that only one bed had curtains hung around it. She crept up slowly hoping that no one would wake up.

She was afraid to look through the curtains, afraid to see what she had done to him. She felt her heart beating like a drum as she peaked through a gap in them. There he was sleeping, his chest rising and falling peacefully. A wave of relief and joy washed over her when she saw him, a smile crept to her lips. Then the moon peaked out from behind the clouds and all of his scars illuminated like fluorescent lights. The bandages were gone from his arms and face and Bellatrix saw all of them, hundreds on his arms and multiple on his face. She could help but gasp in horror, moving past the curtains she looked at him up close.

Shuddering feeling guilty for every one she put on his body, tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped them away. 'I'm sorry'. Slowly she touched a scar on his arms tracing with her finger. His body shuddered involuntarily from the pain. The same scent she encountered previous filled her once she leaned in close to his face. She whispered slowly "I'll make this up to you I promise." That's when Carwyn's eyes opened and stared her right in the face. Completely shocked she stepped back quickly her voice caught in her throat.

"Dirk?"

 **I'm back at it sorry it took so long for this one I hope you enjoyed it see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Subtle Obsession

By: Twisted Mister

Chapter 5:

Carwyn had been dreaming about his first visit to Hogsmeade, it felt so real almost like he was reliving it again. As he slowly regained consciousness from his nightmare, he felt a hot breath on his face. Soft words seemed to come from the other end of a long tunnel. "I'll make this up to you, I promise." The voice sounded strangely familiar, he opened his eyes. Someone was staring at him, inches away from his face. He froze in fear as the figure darted back nervously, his blurred vision focused and standing there with a look of shock on his face was Dirk.

"Dirk?" Carwyn said sleepily. A sheering pain shot through him like a bolt of lightning. He let out a loud cry gripping his blankets tightly. Dirk looked at him with worry etched on every line of his face. "Please Dirk get me a potion. I can't stand the pain it hurts too much." Carwyn grunted out as he motioned beside him. Dirk walked swiftly over to his bed stand and looked at the various potions sitting a top it. When he found the right one he opened it eyeing him carefully. Dirk grabbed his face gently and dipped its contents into his mouth. Gulping down the bitter liquid all the pain Carwyn felt subsided immediately, he looked up at his friend and said. "Thanks Dirk, why did you come and visit me so late?"

Several emotions flickered across Dirk's face. "I w-was worried about you Quig- Carwyn." Dirk's face flushed red. "Well I really appreciate it Dirk, it's not like you to sneak out at night. Have you been hanging around with Sirius and James?" He gave him a little grin. "Maybe." Dirk continued in a voice unlike his own. "You know they were the ones that saved you after you got attacked." Carwyn felt something drop in the pit of his stomach. They were the ones that recused him? Speechless, his heart filled with gratitude for the boys that saved him.

"That was really nice of them." Dirk said breaking the silence. "Yeah they were brilliant. I'm going to thank them the first chance I get." He said blinking away the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Looking anxious again Dirk blurted out. "W-who attacked you Cc-Carwyn." his voice shaking heavily as he spoke. Carwyn felt as if he was doused in ice water at this question. 'I can't tell him... or anyone for that matter, if I did she would kill me. Even if she doesn't then I'm sure one of the pureblood families would...They'd place a hit on me or something for getting her expelled... I'll have to tell everyone that I didn't see who it was.' He looked at Dirk who was shaking madly avoiding his gaze. "I-I didn't see the person that attacked me. They had their face covered, I don't even know if it was a boy or a girl." Carwyn lied. Dirk looked up at him with disbelief written all over his face.

Carwyn felt anger flare up from within him. "What? Do you seriously think I would lie about who attacked me? I want to see whoever did it brought to justice more than anybody." Dirk shook his head and said. "No I don't think you are lying, we all thought you would have saw who did it. I'm just glad you are okay." He said consolingly reaching out to pat Carwyn on the back. "Alright mate I'm fine. The cuts are a bit painful but they will heal in time. So whats been going on with you?" Dirk shrugged and told him about the incident with Peeves and the suit of armor. Carwyn laughed at his retelling of the bizarre story. "You know I remember one day when ole Peeves swooped down on Bellatrix and dumped an inkwell on top of her head! You should have seen it, she chased him through the castle screaming and firing jinxes at him." At this Dirk's face went red as he bent over in silent laughter.

Carwyn was about to say something else but he paused... Dirk's hair was a shade darker and it started growing rapidly. "Hey Dirk what is up with your hair?" Dirk grabbed at his locks panic stricken and quickly turned on his heal and said. "Gotta go, see you." Taking off through the curtains, a few moments later he heard the doors to the hospital wing open and close. "How weird, I'll have to ask him about that later." He thought scratching his head. Laying down, he deciding to get some sleep, maybe the nurse would let him out tomorrow.

* * *

Bellatrix was running back to the dungeons as fast as she could, she had darted behind a tapestry when Flich passed her wheezing with his cat Mrs Norris. Her robes felt uncomfortably tight after she had transformed back into her usual state. 'I was so stupid. He saw me changing, I should have been watching the clock.' Bellatrix was relieved as she finally reached the portrait hole. "Wormwood." saying as it slid open.

Crawling through she tiptoed towards her dorms. "Funny finding you out this late Bella, where have you been?" Bellatrix saw her sister sitting by the fire in her nightgown with an amused smirk on her face. Feeling her face flush red with embarrassment she choked on her words. "Oh hey Cissy….I went on a little nighttime stroll that's all." Narcissa grinned playfully at her sister. "I can see that Bella, what are you wearing?" Bellatrix looked down and noticed she was still wearing the tight, uncomfortable, Griffindor robes. "Oh this, um this is nothing." Tapping the robes with her wand they magically expanded and turned back to emerald green. "Trying to tease Quigley? You may have to try harder than that to get into his good books." Cissy smiled as her sister scowled. "I wasn't trying to tease him, I just wanted to go see how he was doing." Narcissa's eyes lit up, she pulled her sister down into the seat next to her. "Tell me what happened Bella please." Bellatrix let out a long sigh and began her story.

She told her about potions class, conveniently leaving out the love potion. Narcissa's had gasped and asked questions at all the right places when she had described the encounter with Quigley in the hospital wing and her narrow escape. "Wow, Bella he didn't even know it was you, did he?" She asked gaping. "Well no, but I started to transform back and he noticed it!" Bellatrix said giggling. "Just admit it Bella you like him." Feeling her face turning pink. "How many times do I have to tell you Cissy I don't like him. After what I did I just wanted to check up on him, to see if he was okay." Cissy rolled her eyes at her. "Sure Bella whatever you say." She got up and strolled over to the staircase. "Goodnight Bella, try not to sneak out to see your boyfriend again."

* * *

The next few days passed very slowly for Carwyn. He had to take various potions every hour and all he had to do was sleep or sit in his bed bored out of his mind. Madam Pompfrey hadn't allowed him any visits because according to her he was in "critical condition". The only person that got to see him was Professor Dumbledore. Carwyn was in awe at first he had never spoken to the headmaster before, but he warmed up to the ancient wizard quite easily.

The headmaster's presence relaxed him as they chatted causally about things, until he started asking him about the attack. "Mr Quigley I know it may be difficult, but can you please describe to me what happened on the night you was attacked." Carwyn knew Dumbledore would ask him about it, after all that was what he was here for. "Yes sir, I was heading to the bathroom after dinner. That's when I was hit from behind by a hex, My head collided really hard with the floor and my vision went blurry. I saw a hooded figure running towards me with their wand out, I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. Whoever it was kept cutting me over and over, I screamed for them to stop but they didn't listen. I begged them professor….Then I went unconscious and didn't wake up until late last night." The professor listened to his story without interrupting, giving him a look of pity.

Carwyn felt really bad about lying to Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster had treated him so kindly and he knew that being dishonest wasn't a good way to return the favor. The professor looked at him for a moment with those piercing blue eyes and said. "Very well Mr Quigley, thank you for telling me your story. I will do all that I can to find the perpetrator and bring them to justice, rest well my boy." Swallowing the lump in his throat Carwyn nodded.

He was finally going to be let out today Monday morning, he was so excited to get back to his classes and see his friends. Before he left the ward the nurse pulled him to the side. "Quigley take it easy for the next few days, make sure to apply that paste I gave you on your scars daily. Eventually most of them will go away, whenever you feel pain drink your potions, come back to me whenever you run out. Most importantly stay safe dear." He smiled and said. "Yes ma'am." Finally free he ran down the marble staircase to the great hall.

Quigley steeled himself for a second and walked past the double doors into the great hall. Many students turned to look at him as he strode inside. Keeping a causal expression was difficult, people stared at him and whispered to each other when he passed. His fellow Slytherin's were cold as usual, staring daggers at him and commenting loudly saying his face looked uglier than before. That's when he saw her, he felt something like dread wash over him as he pasted. She didn't turn towards him, her eyes were fixed on the table un-moving.

He sat down in his usual spot and began to eat breakfast, that's when he noticed Lily and Dirk waving enthusiastically at him from across the hall, Carwyn smiled and waved back. It lifted his spirits, at least a few people wanted to see him. After breakfast he put on his rucksack and headed straight for transfiguration, he could hardly wait. He was among the first people to arrive in the classroom, he greeted Professor McGonagall who beamed at him. "Mr Quigley it is good to finally see you in my classroom this year. I hope you had a good recovery in the hospital wing." Quigley nodded. "Yes professor I did, most of my wounds are healed, I'm glad to be shut of that place it was so boring." She gave him a soft look. "I am relieved to hear your injuries weren't too serious."

That's when James, Remus, and Sirius entered the room the trio chatting animatedly. Carwyn approached slowly, he owed them his thanks at the very least. Noticing him their conversation stopped at once and an awkward silence stretched for a uncomfortably long time. "Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for saving me, I would have died if you didn't. thanks I owe you one big time." Carwyn said scratching his head nervously, he had never been good at these sort of thing.

The trio looked at each other and James cracked a smile. "Hey it's no problem mate, when we saw you down that hallway we thought you were dead. All of us were relieved when we knew you was going to pull through." James looked at Sirius and started laughing. "But you should have seen Lily she went mental like a wild hippogriff after she found out what happened to you." James did an impression of Lily. "You idiots left me a bloody letter!" His face went red as all of them burst out laughing, he laughed so hard his side hurt.

Students started to pour in and Quigley took a seat, Sirius sat down beside him. "I said that I would be your partner for the year." He was speechless never had someone wanted to be his partner, he was always the last pick for everything. "That's fine Sirius thanks." Sirius cleared his throat and asked. "Hey Carwyn um this may be a bit personal but who attacked you?" He was taken aback. 'Was this the reason why he wanted to be my partner, too extract information out of me?' Carwyn looked away. "I don't remember who did it. I hit my head hard on the floor and the attacker was hooded, I didn't see their face."

Sirius looked at him cooly leaning back in his chair. "Mate I've told a lot of lies in my life, big and small. Let me say that you aren't that great at it. You know who did it, you are just too afraid to say who." It was like a red hot flame had been suddenly stoked to life inside him, he slammed his fist on the table and got within a few inches of Sirius's face. "I told you that I don't know who it was and so mind your own business Black." Sirius flinched, he had never seen Quigley so angry before much less speak. People turned their heads to see what was going on, he looked away from them and stared angrily at the door.

* * *

Bellatrix made her way to class a few minutes before the bell rang. She had purposely spent a long time in the bathrooms, so she didn't have to go in too early. Wanting to put off what was likely to be a very tense and awkward encounter with Quigley. She kept her eyes on the ground as she made her way to the table Rudolphus was sitting at. "Good Morning Bellatrix... its lovely day today isn't it?" She frowned avoiding his gaze. "Good morning, yes it is." Professor McGonagall stood up and began her lesson. Today they were learning how to how to change the color of their hair, everyone was given a mirror and were instructed to change the color of their eyebrows.

Bellatrix tried over and over again but she couldn't manage it. Every now and then Bellatrix would glance at Quigley in her reflection seeing his face deep in concentration, she quit when she saw Rudolphus staring at her creepily. Quigley was the only person in class that was able to successfully cast the spell, he changed his eyebrows to violet, maroon, bright green and back again. He was teaching her cousin Sirius how to do it when the bell rang. "Everyone practice tonight for a fresh attempt tomorrow." McGonagall said aloud as everyone packed up their things.

Bellatrix packed her things quickly, ignoring Rudolphus's farewell. Her heart beating rapidly as she tried not to shake. 'No it can't be this soon. What will I say to him? Tell him I'm sorry… no I'm too much of a coward.' Taking in steadying breaths she walked slowly to Defense Against the Dark Arts, feeling like she was walking to the gallows.

* * *

Carwyn strode briskly down the hall to DADA, today had gone pretty well so far. In transfiguration him and Sirius had a bit of a row, but he soon got over it and they both practiced together. He couldn't wait to talk to Lily and Dirk, maybe he would catch them after class and they could go outside to enjoy the last of the summer weather.

Quigley entered the classroom with a crowd of Hufflepuffs, looking around curiously he wondered who was teaching this year. Spotting a gray haired man in dark robes he walked over and introduced himself. "Welcome Mr Quigley, My name is Professor White I hope you are ready to learn defense, you have missed a couple lessons but your partner will fill you in no doubt ." "Partner sir?" Carwyn asked questioning. "Yes Miss Black is your partner Quigley." He pointed to Bellatrix sitting alone in the back of the class, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. "Please take a seat class will start soon."

Rage, hatred, and disgust flowed through him in waves as he approached her table. 'Really out of all the people in this class I get paired up with her.' He let his bag slam on the table as he sat stiffly in the chair beside her, moving as far away as he could. The silence between them was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

After a few minutes Professor White stood up and began the lesson, while he was explaining how non-verbal spells worked. Carwyn heard Bellatrix rummaging through her bag. 'Why hasn't she said anything to me yet? By now I would have been called a mudblood at least twice, she's acting like she can't even see me. Like I'm wearing an invisibility cloak or something." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her lay a few pieces of parchment on the desk. He noticed her small loopy handwriting and assumed that they were her notes.

As the professor lectured on his attention kept drifting back to her. She was fidgeting, something Carwyn never saw her do. He also heard her making little noises as if she was trying to say something but it wouldn't come out. "Today will be your first practical lesson of the year, you will be practicing the shield charm with your partner. One person will attempt to hex, while the other blocks. From this moment onward you are to preform spells non-verbally. Now everyone stand up." Carwyn stood up his mind racing. 'There is no way I am ever going to let this bitch hurt me again, I think I'll do the hexing today." He thought furiously as all the tables flew to the side of the room, stacking themselves up neatly.

"I'll make my way around the classroom to instruct pairs individually, begin." That's when Carwyn looked at her directly for the first time, she gazed back at him. Bellatrix was biting her lip nervously, the fierce look in his eyes seemed to scare her. Quigley raised his wand at her slowly in response she did the same, her arm shaking slightly.

The pairs started "dueling" most people were purple faced trying to produce some amount of magic. Bellatrix seemed to understand without a word spoken between them that she was the one meant to be defending. He toyed with her, making quick movements with his wand like he was about to strike. She flinched every time he did anticipating a blow any second.

A disturbing thought came to the surface of Quigley's mind clear as crystal. He felt her sitting on top of him, and saw the manacle grin on her face. Raising her wand and bringing it down upon him. 'Diffindo!' The incantation echoed through his mind as he slashed his wand through the air like a knife. A few feet away he saw her gasp in pain, as a cut opened up on her right shoulder. She put a hand over it to stop the blood flowing, looking up at him. There wasn't a trace of anger or hatred in her eyes, Quigley couldn't tell what emotion it was. "We are just getting started." Looking at her with pure hatred etched on his face.

Carwyn casted the cutting spell over and over again, all of the pain she had inflicted on him over the years, all of the anger he felt towards her exploded out of him in a fury of blows. She didn't even try to defend herself, cuts opened up all over her body, rivulets of blood pouring out of them. The pain was too much for Bellatrix she fell to her hands and knees, doing everything she could to not sob. "I yield!" She cried out covering her arms over her head.

He approached her kneeling form wand in hand. "Fight back!" screaming at the top of his lungs. "Mr Quigley stop! She yields, I can promise you that you'll be sorry if you continue." Feeling a firm hand on his upper arm he looked up, everyone had stopped and they were watching him with wide eyes. Deafening silence filled the room. "Fine." Quigley spat out, yanking his arm free from the professors grip, storming out of the classroom.

Professor White called after him, but soon his attention shifted to the wounded girl laying on the floor. "Come here Miss Black, lets go to the hospital wing." He picked her up in his arms and made for the door.

* * *

Quigley was sitting in the owlery, his amber owl Freya perched on his leg hooting softly as he stroked her head. "I shouldn't have done it Freya, I just lost control. What she did to me was cruel, but no one deserves that….. not even her." He bowed his head in shame, feeling like a monster. Freya nipped at his ear affectionately. "She didn't even fight back, that's so unlike her usually she would jump at the chance to hurt me. But something was different today, it was almost like she felt bad or something." Freya hooted softly. "I need to apologize to her, that was cruel what I did, I shouldn't have sunk to her level." Carwyn sat with Freya throughout his lunch period. He didn't want to hear the whispers, more so he felt too ashamed to see Bellatrix.

He was in the potions lab with the Griffindors for the last class of the day. Bellatrix hadn't showed up, Carwyn was worried that he had seriously injured her. When he arrived in the dungeons, Lily came running up to him, she paid the Slytherin's no mind as they scowled at her. "Carwyn! It's so good to see you, how are you feeling? I hope you aren't hurting too much." Carwyn scratched the back of his head smiling.

"I'm doing well, a bit sore but that's about it. So what did I miss in potions." Lily's eyes lit up. "Oh, nothing much. In our first class we had a competition on who could brew the best potion and I won!" She pulled a small bottle from her robes filled with golden liquid. "What is that?" He asked interested. "Felix Felicis, a potion that gives you luck." "Oh cool, I knew you would win it Lily you are the best potion maker I've ever seen...apart from Severus." Lily shot a glare in Snape's direction and said. "Thanks, hey I told Professor Slughorn that I wanted to be your partner this year if that's okay with you." Quigley felt his face burn with heat. "Sure Lily that would be fine."

All in all Carwyn had his best experience in potions to date. He wasn't that great in potions honestly but Lily brought out the best in him. She had him cutting up the ingredients giving him tips while watching the cauldron. Lily had so much patience, she gently corrected him when he was about to do something wrong. Professor Slughorn never bothered to explain things properly, he assuming his students knew how to do everything. But Lily had even showed him how to cut things up neatly and how to hold his knife more comfortably. He was embarrassed about not even knowing how to do the basics but Lily said. "It's alright. How could I expect you to do everything right when were never shown how to in the first place?" Their potion that day got top marks, a grade Carwyn had never received in the subject. He waved goodbye to Lily and went to the great hall for supper.

* * *

It felt so painful, Bellatrix was in the hospital wing getting treatment from the school nurse. "Okay dear this might sting." Madam Pompfrey poured essence of ditany over her numerous cuts. She dung her nails into her palms as the torn flesh burned from the liquid. "There you are, count your lucky stars there won't be any scarring. You didn't get cut too deep thankfully." She was relieved to hear that, but the look of hatred on Quigley's face as he hexed her would definitely stay with her. "Madam Pompfrey can I go now please?" The nurse eyed her seriously. "Fine, but I think that you should stay here for at least tonight. You may need a potion for pain." Bellatrix stood up and shook her head. "No I'm okay really, thank you though." She got up walked out of the ward.

Bellatrix was supposed to be in potions class, but didn't feel like going so she made her way back to the common room. No one was there, the injuries she received had drained her of energy. She fell asleep immediately laying down in her bed.

* * *

'Where is she?' Carwyn thought as he made his way to the library after supper. 'My god I hope I didn't hurt her too bad.' He sat down at his usual table in a secluded area of the library, pulling out his DADA homework deciding to do the work he missed while in the hospital wing. But he couldn't focus, images of Bellatrix cowering on the floor covered in blood kept haunting him. He left the library a few hours later feeling guilty.

It was late around eleven o'clock when he had returned to the common room, everyone had gone down to bed for an early night. He sat down in an armchair restless. 'I'm not tired at all, I need something to do. I'll go mad if I sit here any longer.' An idea lit up like a light bulb in his head. There was a small little pier on the black lake he used to like going to, often he would take stones with him and skip them across the water. But he had never been there at night, tonight was different though. He desperately needed somewhere to clear his head and think about what he did. So he got up and made his way out of the common room.

* * *

Bellatrix woke up wiping the sleep from her eyes, feeling well rested from her nap. Opening the curtains looking around the darkened room, she noticed that everyone was asleep. Still in her bed clothes she put on her slippers and tiptoed across the dorm to the staircase. She planned on going up to the common room to sit by the fire, but she saw someone was still there. It was Quigley! She saw him sitting down by himself. With half a mind to go back down the dorms, she hesitated when he got up strode over to the portrait hole and left. Where was he going to at this time of night?

Yes she could have sat by the fire like she had originally planned, but something in the back of her mind told her to follow him. Wasting no time she ran across the room and climbed through just as Quigley did a few moments ago. Stepping out into the dark dungeons Bellatrix stopped and listened for his footsteps. She heard them growing fainter, it sounded like he was headed up into the castle. Keeping her pace steady she ascended the flight of stairs up to the entrance hall. Hearing the great oak doors creak and then close she knew he was going out to the grounds.

Approaching the large doors she pulled out her wand and muttered. "Silencio." The doors glided open soundlessly as she went out into the night. A cool breeze blew across the grounds causing her to shiver slightly, she looked up and saw the full moon shining brightly over the black waters of the lake. From a distance she watched his silhouette move across the grounds, towards the lake pier. Going from tree to tree Bellatrix slowly made her way closer towards him.

Bellatrix deliberated going back up to the castle, what if he saw her? Honestly she wanted to speak to him. It was like an invisible hand had pushed her, she crept up to the pier silently. Quigley was so close, he was sitting down gazing at the lake. A board creaked loudly as she stepped on it, cursing herself as Quigley turned to look at her.

His mouth fell open in shock as their eyes met, too shocked to say anything. Quigley broke the silence. "Black?" He turned his body around still sitting. "What are you doing here?" Bellatrix felt her cheeks burn as her brain struggled to produce an answer. "Well I… I could ask you the same thing." Quigley frowned and looked down at his knees. "I dunno, I just wanted to get away from it all. Like that's any of your concern." Bellatrix felt the anger rising in her chest. "You must be feeling so sad... Why don't you go running to your mudblood girlfriend Quigley? I'm sure she will listen to you." She said scoffing. Quigley stood up glaring at her. "She isn't my girlfriend leave her, out of it. If you've come here to get revenge for what happened today.. go ahead and do it." Carwyn said crossing his arms.

She felt taken aback. 'He thinks that I'm here for revenge?' "I'm not here for revenge mudblood, I was just curious about your little nighttime stroll." Bellatrix said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Quigley looked at her for a long moment his eyes full of pain. "I'm sorry." He said in a barley audible whisper. "What did you say?" Bellatrix said. "I said that I'm sorry….I shouldn't have hurt you today. I feel really guilty about it…..Even though you attacked me, it wasn't the right thing to do. I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Quigley turned away from her after his apology.

Her heart clenched as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. It took her a long time to respond, feeling a lump tightening in her throat. "That's not very Slytherin of you...Slytherin's don't apologize." She said after awhile not knowing what to say. "Well I'm not most Slytherin's am I? That's been apparent since day one." Bellatrix felt her legs moving without her control closer to him. "Of course you aren't, if you were.." "We wouldn't hate each other." Quigley finished the sentence for her. Bellatrix could feel her heart pounding wildly against her ribcage. "I-i don't know maybe not." She was at a complete loss for words. "Why do we hate each other Bellatrix? I look back at the years and realize how stupid it all is. Both of us have played this game for so long it's ridiculous."

She had wanted to tell him right then that she didn't hate him, that she wanted to be his friend but she didn't have the guts. "It's because your a mudblood, purebloods and mudbloods don't mix." Bellatrix said trying to rationalize it to herself. Quigley spun around suddenly and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, looking straight into her eyes fiercely. "Do you know what it feels like to be called a mudblood? Its like being sliced by a razor. You don't get used to it, the more people say it the deeper it cuts, after awhile you start to bleed out" Bellatrix had never thought about how Quigley felt when he was called a mudblood. It was natural, that's what her parents always called them so to her it was a word like any other.

"Sorry, I didn't know that it offended you so much." Whispering meekly trying to avoid his intense glare. She heard something rattle in Quigley's throat, as he burst out laughing, absolutely howling with laughter. Feeling embarrassed Bellatrix said. "What's so funny Quigley I like jokes." Giving him a frown. "I never thought I would hear you apologize to me as long as I lived! I guess tonight is full of surprises." Bent over from laughter, wiping the tears from his eyes he grinned up at her. She couldn't help but smile back."I think we have spent enough time out here tonight, lets go back inside." Quigley said walking past her. "Alright." She replied catching up to him, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach.

When they reached the end of the pier Quigley held out an arm to stop her and motioned for silence. It sounded like something was approaching them fast. "Get out your wand." She pulled out her wand. "Lumos." They both said simultaneously. The sounds grew louder and louder until a dark shape came into view. Its glowing yellow eyes shone like two white hot coals through the darkness as it approached. Terror filled her as she finally realized what it was.

Quigley gasped in horror and said . "Its a Werewolf...run!"

 **I worked pretty hard on this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to share any opinions or criticisms and make sure to follow to get updates. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Subtle Obsession**

 **By: Twisted Mister**

 **Chapter: 6**

"Its a werewolf...run!" Quigley shouted as he felt the blood draining from his face. Bellatrix didn't move, she was frozen in terror. "Move your ass!" He shouted in her ear, finally regaining her senses, she took off in a dead sprint towards the castle with Quigley close behind Carwyn heard the four legged monster gaining on them fast, they didn't have a chance outrunning it.

Carwyn pointed his wand over his shoulder and shouted. "Reducto!" He heard a loud bang as the spell hit the beast, it let out a whimper and continued chasing them as if nothing happened. Bellatrix couldn't run as fast as Carwyn could, she lost one slipper then the other soon enough she was barefoot. She started slowing down so he grabbed her arm. "Come on we can't slow down, It's almost caught up!" As they reached the steps up to the great oak front doors Bellatrix slipped and fell on her side. The werewolf was seconds behind them. Acting without thinking he put himself in front of her and trained his wand at the beast.

"Stupef-" A great black dog leapt through the air and tackled the werewolf to the ground. As a huge stag galloped behind it, it helped the dog in the melee and pinned the beast with its antlers. Taking no time to look in awe at the scene before him Carwyn helped Bellatrix to her feet and the both of them wrenched open the oak doors and ran for the dungeons as if the devil was at their heels.

"Come on my sweet! Merlin's beard what in the seven hell's is making all that noise?" They heard Flich's wheezing voice echoing from the great hall as they ran through labyrinthine corridors of the dungeons. They were both out of breath as they reached the Slytherin portrait. "Wormwood." They said simultaneously, Quigley followed her through to the common room. When the pair were finally safe in the room they took a seat by the fire which had burnt down to ashes.

After the adrenaline had worn off Quigley felt exhausted, he tried to think back on the events that happened that day. Getting out of the hospital wing, transfiguration, hexing her senselessly, Lily, potions class, their talk by the lake. All of it went through his head at a million miles per hour leaving him confused with a throbbing headache.

Bellatrix hadn't said anything to him yet, she was sitting silently in her chair looking at her hands. "Why the hell was a werewolf inside Hogwarts grounds? My god Bellatrix we barely escaped." He said rubbing his temples. "Maybe it was someone in Hogsmeade that forgot to lock themselves up tonight and got loose" She said tiredly. "Yeah maybe." Carwyn said thinking.

"Your sister Andromeda knows a lot about werewolves, she helped me with an essay on them in third year. I heard she's going to be a healer, I bet she knows all about dark creatures and curse bites. Perhaps she knows who it is, the healers may have let her examine a few nearby maybe there is one in Hogsmeade." Bellatrix darkened at the mention of her sister. "I don't like her she likes that Ted Tonks more than her own family." An awkward silence stretched between them, as she avoided his gaze.

"I saw her on the first day of term, I wonder how she is doing. Have you talked to her recently?" Carwyn said trying to get her to open up. "No I haven't. She is probably too busy laying up with that filthy mudblood, I guess she can't find the time to talk to me or Narcissa." Bellatrix her voice thick with emotion. Carwyn frowned and scolded himself about bringing it up.

"Do you want to be friends?" He felt himself say, the question that had been burning in him sense their little talk. She looked surprised for a second and looked away. "I don't know…..I don't know what to say….. I don't think we should."

Carwyn felt anger burn white hot inside him, before he knew it he was on his feet looking down on her. "You don't know what to say? How about sorry for how you viciously attacked me? Or a thank you for saving your life tonight!" Her face twisted into scowl as she glared up at him. "Save me? As if. I shouldn't have even followed you down there in the first place, you really think that we are friends now? What do you think you are entitled to me? Like how that mudblood Tonks feels entitled to my sister. How pathetic."

He heard his heartbeat thrumming in his eardrums, he had never been so angry in his entire life. "Oh and I thought you had actually changed for once, and that you felt bad about what you've done to me. It was stupid of me to think that we could get along. The truth is your an evil little bitch and you always will be!" Bellatrix gripped her nightgown so hard her hands shook. "You want an apology mudblood? Like the little heartfelt one you gave me, well guess what? I don't regret it, you deserved it! I would never want to be your friend. Never!" She said harshly finally standing up. He looked at her for a long moment his chest heaving. "If this is how its going to be then fine!" Turning on the stop he walked to his dormitories without saying another word.

That night he slept restlessly thinking about what she had said. 'I thought we made some progress, I've done a lot for her. I lied to save her skin, I apologized when I hurt her and when I extended the olive branch, she threw it back in my face. It was foolish to think that we could have been friends, I'm staying as far away as I can from now on. She has dragged me down all my life, its time I get rid of her.'

* * *

If she could sum up the last month in one word it would be "horrible." Never had Bellatrix felt so lonely, downtrodden, and frustrated. She had been stupid, no she had been a complete idiot. The fight between her and Quigley started it all, they had said some pretty nasty things to each other. Most of the stuff she had said was out of spite. The mention of her sister and her boyfriend had lit a fire inside of her….then when he asked if she wanted be friends,. She thought of Andromeda and her mudblood lover. Bellatrix didn't know what she would do if her family disowned her for associating with a mudblood. It was like her mind was telling her no but a small voice inside her protested, telling her to say yes. But her instincts took over, she couldn't stop herself.

Lashing out at him, saying all kinds of things, like that she didn't regret attacking him and that she never wanted his friendship. As the words left her mouth she knew that they were lies, but as anger surged through her she didn't care. Bellatrix stormed down to the dorms absolutely furious, angry tears spilling out of her eyes. No sleep was to be had that night.

Even worst from that day onward Quigley totally ignored her. If she was close enough he wouldn't look at her, if she was far away his eyes would just pass over her. Bellatrix didn't like the silent treatment so after a few days she tried to start a conversation with him in DADA but to no avail he acted like no one said anything. Mr. White their DADA teacher separated them when they were to practice defensive magic, he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. She devised another method. Thinking if he was caught off guard then he would definitely respond out of surprise.

When Quigley made his way to classes sometimes she would jump out and say something, stubborn as ever he would act as if Bellatrix was a stone pillar and just go around. One time when he was talking to Dirk she butted in the conversation hoping that he would slip up and say something to her, Dirk looked startled, Quigley simply said. "See ya later Dirk." and walked away as if she never interrupted.

Bellatrix had been furious when she found out that Lily Evans was his partner in potions. She often heard the both of them laughing or talking together, as they brewed their potion. Bellatrix had nearly lost it one day, when she saw Lily's hand pressing down on his as they smashed Sopophorus beans with the flat of a silver knife. 'I'll kill that little ginger bitch if its the last thing I do!' She thought as the fires of jealousy burned within her.

For a little while she restored back to her old ways, calling him names whenever she saw him. But she quit soon enough as it didn't have any effect. Bellatrix had gotten some bad news from home, her dad Cygnus Black was taken to St. Mungos for accidental poisoning, her father had gotten so drunk one night, he had mistaked a poison for firewhisky. He is in critical condition and there is no telling when he will recover. A week ago the dark lord and his followers burned down a muggle orphanage. Bellatrix and Narcissa had been given the news in advance via their crazy mother Drucella who wrote both of them a little note commenting on the dark lords "triumph."

Bellatrix had spoken with Narcissa about Quigley multiple times, when she told her about the fight Narcissa had sounded disappointed. "Are you kidding me Bella?….You gave me the impression that you wanted him to warm up to you." She put her head in her hands as if explaining something to a child. "Calling him a mudblood and telling him that you don't want to be friends tends to have the totally opposite effect." Bellatrix hung her head. "I know Cissy I was just really angry, he mentioned Andromeda and I kinda lost it. Recently he's been ignoring me, I think he hates me." Narcissa looked at her with pity. "Oh Bella..He doesn't hate you, don't worry he'll come around."

It was Halloween, all of the students got out of class early today to enjoy the feast that would be held that night. Bellatrix was wandering outside alone, the sky was cloudy. The trees of forbidden forest cast long dark shadows onto the Hogwarts grounds, as the wind rustled their branches they came to life, forming sinister shapes. The weather reflected Bellatrix's mood. So she decided to take a trip through the greenhouses, there were always pretty flowers and sweet smelling plants inside them year-round.

As she made her way over to the greenhouses, she spotted that great oaf Hagrid from afar harvesting unusually large pumpkins in his front garden. It seemed like he was speaking to someone intermittently while toiling away. When the giant man moved to the side she finally saw who it was, Quigley and his little first year friend. They had their sleeves rolled up, the boy was trying to lift up a massive pumpkin that didn't budge. Turning away she heard Quigley and Hagrid laugh at the boy.

Warm air issued from the greenhouse as she entered. A flowery scent wafted her way, as she wandered through the shelf's stopping to look at the rows multi-color flowers and strange exotic plants. Picking a tulip and placing it in her hair she went further into the greenhouse. Bellatrix heard someone humming in the distance, she made way towards it feeling more curious than apprehensive.

As she past a tank full of freshwater plimpes, a girl finally came into view. She had dirty blonde hair, her eyes shone like silver, but they had a distant look about them. Her clothes were covered in dirt, Bellatrix could barely make out the Badger insignia of Hufflepuff house on the mud stained robes. The girl looked up when she noticed that Bellatrix was watching her. "Hello.. It's funny seeing other people in here, most don't like getting dirty." She said in a dreamy voice as she ran a muddy hand through her blonde locks staining them a shade darker. Bellatrix felt confused. "Have we met before, who are you exactly?" The girl looked at her causally and said. "I'm Pandora Sailwind, you probably haven't met me before. I spend most of my time here in the greenhouses. You don't really look the sort that likes to garden." Pandora said distantly.

"I'm Bellatrix Black, no I don't really like to much. I stopped taking Herbology after last year." She said looking away from Pandora, who was holding her gaze uncomfortably long. "I know your sister we are in the same year. She volunteered to be my partner once, that was nice of her." Pandora said smiling vaguely. "Yeah.." Bellatrix said feeling awkward. "You came in here today to look at some flowers to cheer yourself up. I'm the same way whenever I feel down…. I come here, it's kind of like how eating chocolate makes you happier."

Bellatrix was surprised. You wouldn't think that Pandora would be so perceptive, most of the time it seemed as if she was staring off into space. There was something weird about her though, but not in a bad way. Bellatrix had the impression that her silvery eyes could see through anyone and read them like an open book, but not in a judgmental way. She was a far cry from the people that she was used to hanging out with. Bellatrix couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about her that she inherently liked.

"So what are you doing?" Bellatrix asked her, just noticing the necklace of tamales around her neck. "Oh, I was just harvesting freshwater plimpes out of the tank over there." Her silver eyes drifted to the aquarium filled with ugly little green fish that had legs like a frog. "I need them for the gilly-weed I'm growing. They eat all the slime that builds up on it." Bellatrix looked at the plimpes warily. "Do you want me to show you how to harvest them?" Pandora asked her calmly. "Uh sure…. That would be fine." Pandora bounced on her heels and said excitedly. "Okay come over here, whenever you grab them make sure to watch their legs they like to kick."

Bellatrix was afraid of the plimpes at first, but Pandora's words of encouragement helped her to relax. The two of them worked for a few hours until it was time to leave for the feast. Bellatrix was happy that she had finally found someone that felt like a real friend.

* * *

Carwyn entered the great hall for the Halloween feast, he said farewell to Dirk and took a seat at the Slytherin table. The great hall was decorated beautifully, a swarm of live bats screeched and flapped above. Great big jack-o-lanterns smiled eerily down at him, shooting stars shot past the enchanted ceiling. As everyone took their seats, Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome one, welcome all to this truly enchanting Halloween feast. I hope your minds are filled and your stomachs empty, I daresay the opposite may be true by the time you leave. Tuck in." Dumbledore threw his beard over his shoulder and sat down as dishes of delicious food appeared before them.

Quigley was pretty hungry after helping the gamekeeper, he ate his fill and grabbed his schoolbag. He pulled out a book, that has fascinated him for sometime. It was an ancient book on Slavic Sorcery, a few translation charms and it was made legible. Too be honest it was one of the most influential books he had ever read. A little bit over a month ago he had found it in the library. Inside the yellowing pages he had found a treasure trove of insight and forgotten lore.

The text said that one of the most powerful spells in the world a magi could cast to protect himself from his foes was something called the spell of silence. Magic is the change of reality in accordance with the Will. The will manifests through pure streams of energy, the more energy you feed something the more powerful it becomes. This is why the greatest of wizards avoid giving out their energy, and battle only as an absolute last resort. The spell of silence is something so simple that some may think that it isn't magic at all. If you have an enemy or someone you want out of your life, you blow out the candle or flip the switch as the muggles would say.

You ignore them, you don't speak to them, you don't look at them if you can help it. You do not speak to them. You don't even say their name instead you call them a nickname in your head that you don't share with anyone else. He had given her the nickname Medusa, because her hair looked like a ball of black snakes and she was about as nice as one. In essence this stops the flow of mental, psychic, and physical energies that these people feed off of you. This is not a cowardly act the book stated seriously, it is a tactical retreat, so that a sorcerer may save guard their valuable life force.

In the olden days folks would curse each other not with wands, but with words. Magic and sorcery are poetic in nature, the people of ago used language to cast spells. The darker of these spells were called curses, and they have the potential to destroy someone completely. Often times families would feud, cursing each other over petty grievances, or be it individuals fighting over love, land, or wealth. Some of these curses were justified, but most weren't. For a curse to work someone has to have caused you a great personal grievance aimed directly at your character, No exceptions. The people that cursed without condition soon had theirs thrown back at them tenfold.

They suffered horribly, until they were torn asunder by the energetic rebound. But the burden wasn't lifted, their children suffered after them and theirs after them. Until the entire family line had been tainted by the curse. This is why the book said curses should never be done, they are too dangerous, but if you do they are to be used only as a last resort. This is why most witches and wizards casted curses on their deathbeds. If the curse rebounds they are already basically dead so they didn't have to worry about the consequences. Curses more often than not pass from parent to child, and on down the family line until the whole family is known as unlucky. Its a high stakes game and if you don't play your cards right you can lose it all.

Quigley didn't necessarily hate her, he just needed her out of his life. Even though he had justification for a curse, the thought never crossed his mind. She had tortured him for a long time, but it wasn't worth hurting innocent people in her family just to get back at her. So he chose the option of silence, Merlin was it working wonders for him. A few days after their fight she tried talking to him, Quigley laughed to himself as he remembered the look of irritation on Medusa's face when he acted like he didn't hear her. She got even more frustrated and said. "Are you deaf Quigley? I'm talking to you!"

Medusa had grown more desperate as the days turned into weeks. She would often pop up out of nowhere and randomly try to start a conversation with him. Even going to the lengths of butting in to a conversation he was having with Dirk, probably in hopes to catch him off guard. He simply ignored her and walked away. For the past couple weeks she had not tried any of her tactics, she just went about her business. Carwyn was glad that the spell was working.

Great platters full of sweets and candies appeared after the main course was finished, Carwyn didn't feel like eating anymore so he waited for the feast to end. He was among the first to leave the great hall, he wanted to go to the library but he decided not to as it was already pretty late. As he was making his way down the stairs to the dungeons, he heard a voice behind him. "Hey! Wait!" Carwyn turned around to see a girl standing at the top of the steps.

She wore a small bonnet on top of her head and out of it spilled light brown hair. "Yes?" Carwyn said. "Oh hey… I saw you at the feast sitting by yourself. I don't think we've met before so I just wanted to say hi." Her face was tinged pink. He was confused. 'All kind of people have seen me sitting by myself and none of them have ever bothered to come up and approach me like this? How strange.'

Carwyn went up a few steps near her and held out his hand. "I'm Carwyn Quigley, its nice to meet you." The girl took his hand beaming. "I'm Emily Chambers pleasure meeting you." He stood to the side as a group of Slytherin's made their way down the stairs. "I don't recognize you, what year are you in?" Emily smiled and said. "It's my Fifth year, I'm in Ravenclaw." He pressed closer to the wall as the stairway became more crowded. "I'm in Slytherin..." "Oh that is so cool!" Emily said her voice a bit muffled out by the crowd. Carwyn didn't know what to say. "I'll see ya later then." He had to almost yell over the voices. Barely hearing her goodbye as he made his way towards the common room.

* * *

Bellatrix met up with Pandora after the feast in the entrance hall. "Hey Bellatrix, are your hands still stinking from the Plimples? I invented a charm that can freshen them up. Give me your hands." Bellatrix looked at her with apprehension, but she presented them to her all the same. Pandora flourished her wand through the air and said. "Rhododenra." A floral scent filled the air immediately after she casted the spell. Bellatrix sniffed her palms. "Wildflowers. Amazing" She exclaimed. "You like it? I invented it after I had been shoveling dragon dung for a whole week in the greenhouses. The smell stuck to my skin and everyone was avoiding me more than usual, it was a difficult process. But at least I can say I haven't used a dash of perfume sense." Bellatrix was amazed at her skill, she had always heard that spell creation was a dangerous process.

"Do you want to go to the common room with me for a little while until curfew?" Pandora asked airily. Bellatrix gaped at her for a second and said. "Uhh, Sure am I allowed to go?" Pandora grabbed her by the elbow and led her to a staircase adjacent from the one that led down to the dungeons. "Yes, guests may enter the Hufflepuff common room as long as they are back by curfew. All the other houses have to ask for permission to have visitors. We don't" Bellatrix had never been down this passage before. They passed a painting of a giant fruit bowl, the passage hit a dead end as they stopped in front of a great circular door that looked like it belonged in a wine cellar.

"Mandrake" Pandora said as the huge door slid open, revealing a large circular room. Bellatrix looked around awestruck as they entered the room. The vibrant colors of yellow and black were everywhere, clashing with her eyes. Round windows looked out onto the Hogwarts lawn, potted plants filled with all sorts of flowers hung from the ceiling. The room felt very cozy and comfortable, as if it was a large bedroom. Some of the Hufflepuffs looked over at them as they entered but they didn't seem interested, they must get a lot of visitors.

Pandora led Bellatrix to a couch nearby, where the two of them sat near a couple of boys playing chess. "How do you like it." Pandora said turning to her. "It's so different. The Slytherin common room is so dark because it is under the lake. Sometimes really scary looking creatures stare at you through the windows, the environment isn't as casual as it is here." Pandora listened to her with rapt attention. "Oh really. Do you ever she grindylow's? I've always wanted to catch one, I hear if you train them they can be good pets."

Both of them talked for the better part of an hour. Bellatrix was having such a good time, in the Slytherin common room you could never relax. It was like being at the court of a king, one wrong word and off with your head. All the Hufflepuffs were nice to her, which was a far cry from her housemates. It had been almost time for curfew when Bellatrix heard an all too familiar voice from the direction of the entrance.

Bellatrix turned her head and saw her sister Andromeda with Ted Tonks holding hands walking into the common room. She looked away quickly and lowered her head, hoping her sister didn't see her. "What's wrong." Pandora asked her noticing her odd behavior. "Don't look now but that's my sister." "Oh I'm so stupid… I should have known, I've been wondering why a Slytherin has been staying in our dorms. She looks so much like you. You'll have to tell me the story later." Thankfully for Bellatrix, Andromeda and Ted went straight to the dormitories and did not notice her. "It's time I should be getting back. Thanks for showing me the common room Pandora, I really like it here." Bellatrix said standing up to leave. "Oh it's no problem Bellatrix. Do you want to meet in the greenhouses tomorrow?" Pandora said smiling. "Sure I'd love too and you can call me Bella if you like. Bellatrix sounds way to formal to me." "Okay see you later Bella." The girls waved goodbye to each other, Bellatrix left the common room making her way back to the dungeons.

* * *

Carwyn was sitting in his four poster with the curtains drawn, he was reading the book on Slavic Sorcery by wand light. The nature of sleep and the magic of dreams is a process that still remains largely unknown. But we do know for certain a few things about their process. We know that dreams are symbolic in meaning and are a kind of dialogue between the conscious mind and the subconscious. This creates a kind of feedback loop inside of the individual, giving insight into personal matters. This is why the book stated, that having a dream journal was of utmost importance for the up and coming sorcerer.

Why is three am known as the "Witching hour." All magic is in a sense is scientific and the magic three am is no exception. Between the hours of three and four am the sun is completely on the other side of the planet, meaning that you are as far away from the sun at this hour as you possibly can be. The earths magnetic field slowly decreases as you approach these hours, around three thirty or three thirty three you enter a kind of transitional phase or a "Twilight Zone." This is when the earth's magnetic field is not effecting you at all, after these few minutes the magnetic field starts to grow stronger again.

People often have nightmares or are attacked by night hags during this window in time. To put it simply the veil of reality flips during these few minutes, and it is possible to enter into different states of reality or other realities can enter into yours. The same can be said about the earth's movement around the sun, equinoxes and solstices are the planets "witching hour." as three am is to us. This is why the pagans had feasts and preformed rituals on these dates, Walpurgis, Midsummer, Samhain, and Yule. During these days the veil of reality is parted slightly, new potentials and energetic forces are able to realized.

The text also said that in our dreams we sometimes get a glimpse into the future. This confused Carwyn 'Are dreams like Divination?' This is where our knowledge of dreams becomes muddled, the book said. While we are sleeping it seems that our consciousness somehow projects itself into the future and we are able to watch events that haven't happened yet take place. If you do not believe this to be true, record your dreams for six months and then read them. Dear reader you will realize that many of the so called mundane dreams you had, foreshadowed events that came later in your life or things that happened abroad.

Carwyn closed the old tome, it was late around midnight he guessed. "Nox." He said, the light faded away as darkness flooded in. He closed his eyes, all of the things he read passed through his mind until he had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

'Where am I?" Bellatrix thought. She was blindfolded and her arms were bound tightly behind her. 'Did someone tie me up? I don't know how I got here.' She thought frantically. "Help! Someone Help!" She cried out. But no one answered, her voice carried with the wind. Her feet were cold, she was standing in a puddle of icy water, barefoot. Sunlight streamed in through an opening, so she at least knew it was day time.

Peeking under the blindfold she could see that she was surrounded by something, but what was it? Focusing harder she saw what they were, swords. Huge swords taller than she was, stuck into the ground all around her. Some of them were far away, but most were very close. The steel shining brightly in the sun, with edges honed sharp as razors. Fear filled Bellatrix as she realized what they were. 'If I miss one step, If I slip and fall on one of these. I'm dead." Then suddenly in front of her she heard someones feet splashing in the water walking towards her. A figure dressed in black was pacing towards her menacingly, Bellatrix tried to focus on the face but couldn't it was blurred. As the figure approached mere feet away, she threw herself backwards hoping to put distance between them. The blue sky whirled in her vision as she felt a blade slice painfully into the back of her neck.

 **Hello Everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new installment. Leave a comment if you like, I'm open to any praise or criticism, whatever you have to say is welcome. Remember to follow to receive regular updates. I'll see you soon. Twisted Mister :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Subtle Obsession**

By: Twisted Mister

 **Chapter: 7**

Bellatrix woke up suddenly, sitting up in her bed trying to control her frantic breathing. 'It was just a dream.. just..a.. dream.' She opened the curtains and crept silently past her sleeping dorm mates. Entering the bathroom she went over to one of the showers and stripped off her nightgown. Hot water soothed her skin washing off her sweaty body. "That dream it felt so real.. I never have dreams like that.'

Bellatrix ran her fingers through her knotted black curls examining them and her hands. Not so long ago she had imagined that they were stained in blood after her viscous attack on Quigley. 'Damn, I still haven't told Pandora about that…. I'll have to bring it up soon. There's no point in keeping it a secret, she has a knack of finding out the truth. Probably better than the Dark Lord, but she doesn't even use legilimency.' Bellatrix wrapped a towel around herself as she exited the shower, steam obscured the gilded mirror that hung on the wall. Wiping it away a tired looking reflection stared back at her. 'I think I'm going to get a little more sleep, hopefully I won't have anymore nightmares. I'll have to tell Pandora about it in the morning.'

* * *

"All right Regulus you try it now." Regulus pointed his wand at the crystal goblet that had a thimble full of water. The goblet filled an inch or so and then stopped. "Merlin this is difficult Carwyn, its getting hard to concentrate." Regulus ran a hand through his long hair sighing. "I know.. I'm no great shakes at charms, but we've got to learn this before the test on Monday."

Carwyn pointed his wand at the goblet. 'Subplementum.' It filled right up to the brim, a triumphant smile spread across his face. "See Reg that's how you d-" Looking back at the cup when he saw the amused expression on Regulus's face. The goblet was overflowing and spilling onto the desk, soon it began erupting water like a fountain.

The boys snatched their things off the table in a panic as Professor Flitwick hurried through the crowd of laughing students. "Not to worry boys I know just the trick." The little professor waved his wand and the water receded back into the goblet. "It looks like the both of you need to practice for homework tonight. That was quite strong enough Mr. Quigley but it was a bit excessive don't you think?"

"So Carwyn are you going to watch us stomp Ravenclaw in the Quidditch game tomorrow?" The boys were walking to lunch after Charms class. "Nah I don't like Quidditch that much, last time I saw a match I nearly fell asleep." Carwyn said as he dried off his schoolbag with a spell. "Comon, I'm seeker I want you to see us play. Its the first game of the season!" Regulus said imploringly. "I'm sorry, I promised Dirk that I would help him with his homework in the library tomorrow. But I'm sure you will wipe the floor with Ravenclaw." Regulus smiled. "Yeah maybe this year we can finally take back the cup from Griffindor. That Potter could play for England if he wanted."

The pair entered the great hall and began walking to the Slytherin table. As they passed the Hufflepuffs a hand grabbed Carwyn by the sleeve and pulled him down to a bench unbeknownst to Regulus. He was engulfed in a sea of yellow and black on both sides. "Hey Carwyn its nice to see you again." Shocked he looked to his right to see Andromeda and Ted Tonks wearing amused expressions.

His mouth hung open in surprise "Hey Andromeda, Ted what's up?" Andromeda smiled pleasantly and said. "Oh nothing much.. I just wanted to see how you was fairing this year. I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile now, but its kind of difficult since we don't share the same common room anymore." Carwyn nodded. "Yeah you're right.. This years been going pretty good for me other than a few setbacks, I'm so glad to be done with OWLS….. How are you liking the Hufflepuff common room?" Andromeda looked at Ted and said. "Oh it is so great! I feel so welcome and everyone is so friendly."

She reached across the table and grabbed Ted's hand. "Having Ted with me really helps out after all that has happened." Carwyn heard the pain in her voice as a lump tightened in his throat. "Andromeda listen.. You are better than them, after I got beaten up or hexed you were always there to help me. Even though I was a mudblood, its like you're the big sister I never had... Thank you, choosing to walk away was really brave Andromeda.. I admire you for that." Andromeda gave him a watery smile and wiped her eyes. "See Dromeda I told you that we have a few people on our side." Ted chuckled as he put an arm around her. "Let me tell ya, she can be stubborn sometimes." he said winking.

"I was so worried when I heard that you were attacked. I tried to come visit you in the hospital wing, but the nurse wouldn't let me. You aren't seriously hurt are you?" Her eyes searched him for the few scars that were left. "No I wasn't hurt too badly. Most of the scars have healed, only a few are left and they may never go away. But other than that I'm fine." She frowned and said carefully. "Everyone says that you didn't see who did it Carwyn. But I don't know what to think of that." She placed her hand gently on top of his and whispered "It's alright you can tell me who did it…. I won't tell anyone."

His stomach flip flopped. "Really I didn't see who did it, I was hit from behind with a stunner then-" She cut him off. "Carwyn I grew up with two sisters, I can tell a poorly constructed lie from the truth quite easily. Listen I know who did it…. I have a good idea who. Please.. just tell me, I can help." Andromeda said pleading. But Carwyn stood up suddenly. "I have to go, Bye." He walked briskly away without looking back.

* * *

Bellatrix sat down at her usual seat in Defense Against The Dark Arts, she was among the first to get there. She pulled out her textbooks and laid them on the desk in front of her. She had taken up the habit of biting her nails recently when in the company of Quigley and today was no different. He walked over to the desk and took a seat beside her abet stiffly, not even glancing in her direction. Whenever he got close butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Professor White stood up and said that today's lesson would be on the Patronus charm. "A difficult spell, but its mastery will give the user protection from the darkest of creatures." After saying the incantation aloud with the class, he explained in order to conjure a Patronus you must focus on a happy memory so that it may manifest into a protective guardian. "Try and preform the spell verbally first. This will be one of the most difficult spells you have learned thus far, it takes something more than skill to master this one so I came prepared." With a flick of his wand chocolate bars appeared before the curious students. "Eat a little before you start, you will find that it may help you in your endeavor."

The tables flew to the wall and everyone started to get into pairs. Professor White strode over to them and said. "Today the both of you will practice this spell together as it is not combative. Perhaps this is exactly what the two of you need. I expect you to be on your best behavior." An awkward silence passed between them after the professor left. Bellatrix was going to say something but Quigley broke the silence by unwrapping his chocolate bar and taking a bite. She did the same, eating a small amount of the chocolate. Watching him close his eyes as if he was trying to focus on a happy memory she guessed.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she searched her mind for the happiest thing she could remember. Maybe that time when Andromeda took her and Narcissa down to the lake or when father gave her a puppy for her birthday…. maybe that would suffice. Focusing as hard as she could on the memory of the little dog, trying to feel the way she did all those years ago she opened her eyes and raised her wand. "Expecto Patronum." Saying confidently, but nothing happened. Similar cries came out all around her, her classmates didn't seem to have much luck either. After a minute Quigley said the same but nothing happened, he closed his eyes again for another attempt.

It seemed like she went through all of her happy memories, every single one but nothing worked. It was like they were all tainted, she was so frustrated. 'Have I not had a single happy memory in my life comon!' Taking another large mouthful of chocolate she screwed up her face in concentration, when the bell for dinner rung. "Be ready for a fresh start next time. You are dismissed." Professor White said over the crowd of students. Quigley put on his bag and left without a word.

Bellatrix felt down as she made her way to the spot they usually met up at after class. She managed to put on a smile when Pandora came into view, who was wearing a necklace of tamales. "Hey Bella are you ready?" "Yeah I guess." Bellatrix said. "I had a really nice time in charms today Professor Flit-" Pandora looked at her again her gaze softening. "What's wrong Bella, something on your mind?" Bellatrix looked away, Pandora's gaze was melting her like butter. "No its nothing lets just go to the great hall." Pandora grabbed her hand and said. "I always know if somethings up with you Bella. Comon lets find somewhere to talk." She wanted to protest but knew it was futile as Pandora led her into an empty classroom.

She was led to an empty desk where Pandora motioned for her to sit, Bellatrix did so nervously. "Okay you can tell me what's up now that we are alone." Bellatrix fidgeted avoiding her. "Bella it's okay I'm your friend you can trust me." She sat down beside her and put an arm around her. "Please." Her heart thrummed like a drum. 'Should I tell her?...My god what will she think.' Bellatrix looked up at her friend who was waiting patently for a response. "It's about a boy, a boy I've been thinking a lot about recently." She looked away as she felt the heat creep up to her face.

Pandora didn't respond immediately. "A boy.. who is it?" She asked calmly. Her heart beat faster. "Q-quigley, C-carwyn Quigley." She stammered out with a great effort. "I know him I've seen him around, he's in your house isn't he. He's a muggleborn." Bellatrix nodded still looking away. "Is their any particular reason why he's been on your mind so much?" Pandora asked. "A couple reasons." She took a steadying breath and said. "Pandora I have something to tell you, its something I'm not proud of." She said looking up at her. "Don't worry I'm here to help." She gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

Her insides felt like they were flipping. "You know how Quigley got attacked a couple months ago." Pandora nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that I did it…. He didn't even deserve it and I nearly killed him. I was just so angry, angry at Andromeda, at my parents, and more than anything myself and I let it all out on him. I'm a monster." She didn't notice when she began sobbing or when Pandora embraced her it just all kind of happened. For a long time she cried into Pandora's shoulder as the other girl rubbed her back affectionately. "You are not a monster Bella, you just made a mistake. We all make them. I know you feel sorry for what you did, you aren't a bad person." Pandora whispered into her ear. "It feels better now that you've told me, doesn't it." Bellatrix nodded wiping her face off with a sleeve.

"How can I make it up Pandora? I didn't even say that I was sorry, and I've bullied him all his life... he hates me.." She said morosely. "You need to tell him that you're sorry for a start. It would do good if you started treating him better as well." Pandora said thoughtfully. "He doesn't talk to me anymore, he ignores me and acts like I don't exist and it's been driving me crazy." Pandora gave her a knowing look. "I-I like him there I said it! I cannot stand the silent treatment, I feel like I'm going mad. I need him to talk to me, interact with me, something!" Bellatrix was out of breath when she finished and Pandora had a little grin on her face. "I see and let me guess.. you want me to help you get back into his good books." Bellatrix was dumbstruck. "Uhh I didn't think about that… Wait that's an excellent idea." She stood up grinning happily. "You can help me do it… Please help me Pandora!" She grabbed her hands pleading.

Pandora rolled her eyes. "Sure I'll help you." Bellatrix bounced up and down on her heels. "I have a plan." Pandora said getting to her feet. "You do?" She replied. "Yes tomorrow, you are going to the Quidditch match. Carwyn probably won't go to the match so I'll find him and make an effort to befriend him. It sounds simple enough." A defiant look spread across Bellatrix's face. "What!? You get to go, but I have to watch a ruddy Quidditch match?

"He isn't going to open up with you around Bella and I have to gain his trust.. don't worry I've got it." Pandora said with confidence. "Fine, you better tell me how it went after you finish!"

* * *

Carwyn was sitting at a table in the library with Dirk that Saturday morning, their was so many books piled up that they had to be careful not to knock them over and cause a monumental crash. Everyone was out on the Quidditch pitch watching the match, he didn't like the sport very much it always seemed boring to him. "Hey Carwyn can you pass me that charms book I've got an essay I need to finish." "Sure." Carwyn handed the book to him. "You know I never was that great at charms, I can't control my magic that well when it comes to them. But transfiguration on the other hand I'm pretty decent at."

Dirk gave him a coy look. "That's why you are helping me I suppose, show me how to transfigure a mouse into a snuffbox again." Carwyn turned a book into a mouse and picked it up by its tail. "The trick to transfiguration magic is visualization, not just what something looks like but imagine what the object feels, smells, tastes, etc. Then combine the senses." He pointed his wand at the mouse and said "Muresarca." An orange light flashed and a fine snuffbox replaced the mouse. "Cool." Dirk smiled.

"Speaking of transfiguration... why were you changing your appearance that night when I was in the hospital wing?" Dirk looked thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?" Carwyn thought hard to recall what happened that night. "Remember you came to visit me really late. It was when I woke up for the first time after the attack. It was really weird…. your hair started to grow longer and your appearance started to change." Dirk looked at him as if he had three heads. "No Carwyn that didn't happen... You were dreaming, that sounds pretty crazy. It must have been pretty realistic for you to believe it.

Carwyn shook his head as the realization hit him. "It was real, I swear it. If it wasn't you then it was someone else, that changed their appearance!" Dirk put his finger to his lips. "Shh do you want us to get kicked out?" Carwyn felt so frustrated. Why would anyone want to disguise themselves as Dirk, what did they have to gain?

At that moment he felt someone tap on his shoulder gently, he turned around to see who it was hoping to Merlin it wasn't Madam Pince. It was a girl with dirty blond hair somewhat similar to his, she wore yellow mud stained Hufflepuff robes and a strange pair of earrings that looked like two miniature sunflowers. All in all Carwyn could say this girl looked a bit odd. "Uhh hello do you need anything?"

The girl looked at him plainly and said. "Nothing in particular, I was just wondering if I could sit with you and your friend?" Carwyn froze debating whether or not to let the strange girl sit. But he didn't want to be rude. "Sure if you want to." He moved a pile books from a chair and she plopped down in between the both of them. "I suppose you two don't fancy Quidditch that much." The girl said conversationally. "No not really, I'm helping my friend out with his homework actually." Glancing at Dirk who was watching the girl warily as if she was a giant spider. "That's cool, my name is Pandora Sailwind yours?"

Carwyn offered his hand. "It's nice to make your acquaintance I'm Carwyn Quigley and this." He inclined his head to Dirk. "Is Dirk Crestwell." She took his hand. 'She has a firm grip for a girl. Most women give dainty handshakes.' He thought. "What year are you in?" He asked. "I'm in fifth." She replied. "I'm in sixth and Dirk is in first." She smiled and said. "How odd, a sixth year helping a first year….. a Slytherin and a Griffindor none the less." Carwyn's mouth twitched. 'That's not the only thing that's odd.' He thought ruefully.

Carwyn pulled out his homework an essay on the refilling charm and a pewter goblet to practice for the upcoming test. "What's that?" Pandora asked innocently. "My charms homework." Carwyn said grumbling. "Oh really. I'm pretty good at charms I can help you if you like." Carwyn ran his fingers through his hair. "Its NEWT work I doubt you could help. You'll see next year." But she leaned in closer and looked at his paper. "Oh the refilling charm that's easy." She drew her wand and pointed it at the goblet "Subplementum" The goblet filled up with water immediately.

He was surprised. "Can you show me how to do that?" "Sure." She said with a smile. At first Carwyn thought Pandora was a bit weird, but after awhile she seemed to grow on him a bit. She taught him how to do the refiling charm correctly and helped him with his essay. Then she even helped Dirk with his, Carwyn had read in mythology that the gods would sometimes come down from the heavens and help mortal men. Maybe she wasn't a god, but she was a godsend no doubt.

A couple hours later the match ended, Carwyn, Dirk, and Pandora stayed in the library for a long time afterwards, until the evening bell rang. He gave them a quick goodbye and headed to the great hall. As he walked down a twisting corridor a voice cried out behind him. "Wait! Carwyn!" He turned around to see that girl he talked to on the staircase a few days ago. She stopped in front of him out of breath but flustered none the less. "Hey Carwyn funny seeing you here. How are you?" Carwyn scratched his head. "I'm fine how are you?" He was trying to recall the girl's name but he couldn't. "I'm sorry but who are you again?" Her face turned red as she said. "Emily Chambers, I'm in Ravenclaw, a fifth year."

She wasn't bad looking, but her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head. As if she was a predator watching prey, it unsettled him to say the least. "Oh yeah… Um yeah we didn't get to talk that much the other day." Emily giggled. "We didn't, actually I wanted to invite you up to the common room after dinner so that we could have a chat." "Yeah that sounds good." The words were out of his mouth before he realized it.

Emily let out a high pitched squeak. "You will? That's great I guess we'll meet here after supper, I'll see you then!" The girl ran off exploding with excitement. Carwyn rubbed his forehead. "Merlin what did I get myself into."

When he finally sat down for his meal Regulus took the seat opposite him. "We won mate but it took bloody hours. There was so much fog that I couldn't even see the end of my broom. I don't know how I caught the snitch, next game we're up against Griffindor." "Great." Carwyn groaned out. Regulus looked at him and said. "What's wrong with you." Carwyn looked at him and scowled. "Women."

* * *

Bellatrix was glad that the evening meal was finally over, after all it gets boring pretty fast when you are sitting alone. When she left the great hall she saw Pandora talking to a gangly boy dressed in midnight blue robes that had long bright blond hair. As she approached them she heard the boy say. "Nargles hide inside of mistletoe, you know I've seen them. I can't say how many times they've stolen my press and wrote foul things in my papers!" Bellatrix recognized immediately who it was. Xenophilius Lovegood a rather quirky boy in seventh year, that wrote his own school paper filled with odd topics called the "Snorkack." Often she would find dusty copies abandoned in strange parts of the castle or even worse in the bathrooms presumably there to use when you ran out of toilet tissue.

Pandora took his hand when she approached said. "Bellatrix I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Xenophilius." She felt as if a hand slapped her across the face. 'Pandora has a boyfriend? What!' She thought dumbstruck as he offered her a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bellatrix." Bellatrix shook his hand and said. "Nice meeting you." Pandora looked positively pleased. "So Bella.. me and Xeno are going up to the Ravenclaw common room. Would you care to join us?" Bellatrix was on the fence, on one hand she didn't want to be the third wheel. But she had never been inside the Ravenclaw common room before. "Sure, if you two don't mind."

Xenophilius lead the way with Pandora at his side as Bellatrix followed close behind them. They walked up a long spiral staircase climbing higher and higher, until they reached an engraved marble door that had a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagles head. Bellatrix jumped in surprise when the eagle started talking in a high squeaky voice. "What type of lion never roars?" She was confused. "Does it want us to answer a riddle?" Pandora nodded. "Lemme think. Oh I know. A dandelion!" "Smart choice." The eagle squeaked out sliding up to let the trio enter.

To put it in a few words the Ravenclaw common room was simply amazing. The walls were shaded in the elegant colors of blue and bronze. Above the vaulted ceiling was an enchanted sky speckled with stars like the one in the great hall. It was reminded her of the fairy tale her father used to tell them about Merlin and his pocketable mansion. But when she lowered her gaze to the rooms inhabitants her heart nearly stopped. Quigley was sitting in a chair by the fire, beside him was a girl her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head as she yammered away excitedly. Quigley looked as if he was dying of boredom, not even looking at the girl he gazed into the fire with unfocused.

Pandora's eyes met with hers, she had the smallest of grins. "Let's sit over here." grabbing Bellatrix by the arm and leading her to a sofa's uncomfortably close to Quigley. Bellatrix sat on the end, she was close enough to them now that she could hear the rather one sided conversation. "That summer I went to Calais, its such a beautiful city I went on the beach with my gran and-" Quigley would just nod his head at random intervals, as she kept blabbering on.

'What is he doing with an ugly little whore like that? She looks like a pig about to eat an apple!,Why did he even come up here with her? I know why...he's too kind to say no, but damn he is about fall asleep! I could make a spectacle for him and slap that bitch in the face maybe that will shut her up.' Bellatrix brooded in her anger and jealousy for a few minutes, as the girl droned on and on.

"Hey Emily can you get me a drink? My head is starting to hurt." Quigley spoke up finally. Emily stood up and said. "Yeah sure be back in a few!" Bellatrix laughed inwardly. 'Don't drink anything she gives you! I have half a mind to think she might spike it with a love potion or something.'

He rubbed his temples as if to sooth a ravishing headache and looked around the room. When he saw them sitting there mere feet away his mouth fell open in shock. His eyes flicked to Pandora quickly, then they locked onto hers as if he was trying to see through some illusion. She felt a surge of electricity surge up her spine, time seemed to stop for a moment. "Hey Carwyn! Fancy finding you here." Pandora said to him playfully. Carwyn broke his gaze immediately. "I can say the same to you." Pandora tittered in her seat. "I have a pretty valid reason to be here.." She grabbed Xeno's hand. "This is my boyfriend Xenophilius," Carwyn tilted his head and said. "Hello."

'Now for the elephant in the room.' Bellatrix thought as a lump tightened in her throat. "And this." Pandora gestured gracefully over to her friend. "Is Bellatrix, I'm sure you know her she's in your house after all." It took all of the strength that was in her to say. "Hey Carwyn…." He didn't say anything for a moment…. until he finally met her gaze and said. "Hey Bellatrix.." Her face turned a deep shade of red, it felt as if a flower had bloomed wrapping her in warmth. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

'What a month.' Quigley thought as he stood in line in the entrance hall on a cold Saturday morning for the first trip to Hogsmeade. It was now early December and the first snowfalls of the year had fell earlier that week. He was glad that the first half had finally come to a close. Most classrooms were freezing or worst of all the dungeons, where the only warmth came from the flames heating their cauldrons in potions class. The icy chill seemed to seep through his robes, no matter how many warming charms he cast.

The term had ended pretty well, Professor Flitwick and Slughorn let them do whatever they wanted this past week, the other teachers weren't so lenient. In DADA Professor White had tested them on the Patronus charm, everyone failed even after a months practice. He like most people was only able to produce a silvery mist, it irradiated him so much.. every time he delved into his memory to find a happy thought he would remember getting bullied.

Professor McGonagall's test was a bit easier for him. She tasked the class with changing themselves into a common household object. With a flick of his wand he changed into a grandfather clock with ease, other students weren't so successful. Rudolphus Lestrange's tried to turn himself into a broom, his hair turned to matted straw but the rest of his body remained the same, much to the classes amusement.

Quigley had been avoiding Emily Chambers like the plague ever since that night in the Ravenclaw tower. When he saw her across the hall or while going to meals he would walk away or try to blend into the crowd. He didn't want to be bored to death by her ramblings about the family trip to Switzerland again or where ever it was.

Carwyn had noticed a difference in Bellatrix, at least it she seemed different. He had started to acknowledge her existence again... they didn't talk or anything, but whenever they sat down for defense class she would say "Hello." or "Hey Carwyn." and he would respond with a "Good morning." or "Hey Bellatrix." She wasn't really antsy anymore, on the contrary she looked really happy for some reason and at times he would catch her staring at him. Carwyn noticed recently that her face seemed to always have a pink tinge to it, like a sunburn that never goes away. One day when he was particularly groggy from a rather late night of reading he sat down beside her and yawned. "M-morning Bella." Carwyn heard a sound beside him and looked over to she her face bright red like a tomato. For a moment he thought she must have been choking, but when she finally stammered out. "Good-good morning." Carwyn shrugged. 'Must be a girl thing.'

Often times Pandora would come up to him while he studied in the library. She would talk about the craziest things, magical plants, weird creatures, and unbelievable conspiracies. Carwyn liked it, she was different than your everyday gal. Sometimes she gave him copies of the "Snorkack", binning them after she had gone out of sight. It was odd how Pandora and Bellatrix were friends, at times he thought that Bellatrix had put her up to befriending him. But that only happened in the muggle spy novels he read, not in reality.

Walking carefully down the icy steps, he made his way to the front of the crowd trudging through the snow. "Hey Carwyn!" Turning his head he saw Sirius, James, and Remus they ran up to walk beside him. "What's up guys?" Sirius smiled at the other marauders and said. "Oh nothing.. Me and James just turned the steps into a slide. You should have seen that git Malfoy fall on his pompous ass!" Sirius and James laughed as Carwyn put a hand on his forehead. "Anyway we just wanted to check up on our favorite little Slytherin." Carwyn raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, I'd think you would prefer your brother or your cousin Bellatrix." Sirius shook his head. "Reggie! As if, he thinks he can beat James this year but we all know who the better seeker is and to even suggest my cousin as likable is an insult."

Carwyn sighed. "Regulus is pretty cool and Bellatrix isn't that bad, you ought to try and talk to them. I'm sure your brother would appreciate it." Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulder and said. "Maybe later. We've got some important business to attend to. See ya." Sirius gave him a pat on the back and the trio strode off.

The village looked beautiful as ever, as Carwyn made his way down the high street. He stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks and walked inside. After waiting in line for awhile he got a foaming mug of butter beer and found an empty table in the back of the pub. The drink warmed him as he sat listening to snippets of conversation for what seemed like an hour. Honestly this was one of his favorite things to do, its almost like being involved in other peoples lives but you aren't.

He went back out onto the snowy street, thinking about where he wanted to go next. 'Maybe Scrivenshaft's, no I need to buy some new gloves my hands are about to freeze.' But a voice called out his name. "Carwyn! It's me Emily, I've been looking for you!" Carwyn winced. "Merlin no please no.." He turned around slowly to see the girl approaching. "Hey. Longtime no see!" The girl latched on to his arm. Carwyn hung his head. "Yeah I know." Emily smiled wider than he could have thought possible. "Hey follow me I have to show you something." She tugged at his sleeve and lead him away from the street. "Uhh okay..."

* * *

Bellatrix was hanging out with Pandora and Xenophilius, the trio went into several little shops and were enjoying themselves. 'Thank god these two aren't holed up in Madam Puddifoot's snogging each others faces off.' An image of her and Quigley came to mind, she was lost in it until Pandora said. "Do you guys want to go to the bookstore? I've been wanting to find a Christmas present for my dad." Bellatrix nodded. "Sure."

They entered the Tomes and Scrolls bookstore, shelves were piled high with texts of every subject. Bellatrix browsed for a good while, not being very bookish she found a few titles that interested her. But as she read a particular one a memory flashed through her mind. Carwyn was lying in the snow as she incarcerated his things, the cover of the book rang clear through her mind. 'A Compendium of Alchemical Processes by Julius Evola and the Ur group.' Guilt shot through her as she remembered that day.

Xenophilius was carrying a pile of books for Pandora up to the counter when she approached. "Find anything Bella?" Bellatrix smiled. "Yeah I did, looks like you did too." She glanced at the mountain of books. "I got a few for daddy and some to help me grow my garden next year." Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

Next they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer or two, as they approached the pub she saw…. Carwyn? Someone was beside him, no... It was the ugly bitch. Why doesn't she get the message? He doesn't like you! Her hands balled into fists as she watched the whore grab him by the arm and drag him off down an alleyway. "You two go inside, I'll be in shortly." Striding off after them, Pandora shouted behind her. "Where are you going Bella?" She didn't answer.

Following their footprints through a couple winding alleys, she ended up near a forest. Realizing they must be heading towards the shrieking shack. The trail led her past great oaks and snowy pines when she finally saw the pair up ahead near the edge of the wood, in the distance loomed the shack. Moving closer going from tree to tree their voices grew clearer. "I've heard about the shrieking shack but I never seen it before." She looked at Carwyn with wide eyes. "It's just an old house really." He said as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Carwyn leaned back onto a tree and stared in the opposite direction. "You are so brave!" She exclaimed He looked annoyed. "Not really." Emily walked up to him slowly... getting very close. "You don't have to be brave to satisfy me….I can make the first move for you." She looked at him hotly. Carwyn looked confused then disgusted. "What do you mean? This is getti-" But he couldn't finish, she pounced on him like a tiger. Her mouth collided with his in a wet smack as she pushed him up against the tree, his feet slid on the ice beneath him as he tried to regain his footing.

Bellatrix felt her insides twist violently in horror, as anger red hot as iron and cold as steel came to life inside her. Her vision turned red as she watched Carwyn push the girl off she fell backwards into a mound of snow. "You...why..the hell." He looked stunned for a moment, then turned and legged it not even looking back. "Wait Carwyn come back! You left your bag!" The girl stood up calling after him. Bellatrix jumped out from behind the tree and sprinted full speed at her. More angry than she had ever been in her entire life. "You bitch!" she howled. The girl turned around to look at who was shouting, she only caught a glimpse before a fist collided with her face.

 **Hey guys I'm finally back. I hope you like this installment, more will come soon. ;P Leave a comment or follow to receive updates!**

 **Sincerely Twisted Mister**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Subtle Obsession**

By: Twisted Mister

 **Chapter 8:**

 **WARNING: This chapter will feature some adult themes, if you feel uncomfortable reading such material, please heed my warning. Thank you.**

Emily let out a cry as Bellatrix drove a fist into her face, she fell into the snow blood pouring from her nose. "Nnooo! Stop!" She tried to get up but it was futile, Bellatrix grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled. "Aaahh let go!" Bellatrix slapped her hard, leaving a bright red hand print. "You.. fucking.. bitch.. how.. dare.. you!" She slapped the girl at every syllable. Tears and snot streamed down her face in rivulets. "Please stop it! I yield!"

Bellatrix dragged the howling girl by the hair to a mound of snow. "Cool off whore." The girl let out a muffled scream as Bellatrix forced her face into it. Holding her head down for several seconds as the girl scratched at her hands to release her. Finally letting go the girl wrenched her head free. Gasping for air she crawled backwards trying to put as much distance between them as she could, leaving a trail of dark yellow snow in her wake. Drawing her wand Bellatrix ran over and wrapped a hand around her throat. Emily looked horrible, blood, snot, and tears smudged her makeup, her hair stuck up at odd angles. "Listen bitch….. if try and put your filthy lips on him again, no if you ever so much as breath in his direction again I will fucking kill you!" Her terrified eyes was trained on the wand. "You got that!?" The girl looked back at her trembling in terror, nodding her head vigorously.

Before Bellatrix could say anything else a low growl came from directly behind her. But before she could turn, it lunged tackling her off the girl. Her vision spun as she somersaulted down the hill with the beast. The last thing she remembered seeing was the great black dog barreling down the hill after her as she flew head first into a tree trunk.

"Here she is." a muffled voice said. "Look!.. she's bleeding you shouldn't have hit her that hard Padfoot!" A different voice called out. "It's nothing compared to what my dear cousin did to that girl." She opened her eyes, and saw the silhouettes of three figures standing over her. "Pandor.. Quigl.. where.. what?" The one to her left let out a chuckle. "My poor little cousin, James lets pay back her back in kind for the girl." The middle figure pulled out his wand. But the rightmost stepped in front of him. "Padfoot, she isn't in her right mind.. It wouldn't be honorable to attack her while she's down. Lets bring her to Dumbledore, I'm sure he'll see to her punishment."

They finally came into focus… It was her cousin Sirius and his Griffindor friends. Sirius looked outraged. "Not honorable? What she did to that girl was not honorable, she deserves this at least." He pointed his wand at her. But before he could do anything the wand flew out of his hand, landing several feet away. "Get back!" A familiar voice said. Bellatrix turned her head and saw Pandora with her wand raised. "Who might you be?" James asked eyeing the girl up and down. "A friend of Bellatrix...I suggest that you keep your wands lowered or we'll have trouble." Sirius leered at her. "Really you're going to take on the three of us?" The girl lowered her wand. "If you force me to, listen what happened here?"

Sirius gave her a nasty look. "Your friend.." He gestured rudely to Bellatrix. "Beat the dragon dung out of a girl, we found her finishing up. So we stopped her." Sirius crossed his arms. Pandora gave her a look of disappointment. "How did you find her? I was looking everywhere, until I heard you three." James scratched his head. "Well the girl she beat up kind of wet herself, we were able to follow the scent here." James grimaced. Pandora looked disgusted.

"Never mind how we found her! The truth is she beat up the girl and are getting back at her, or she is going to the headmaster at the very least!" Pandora's face twisted in fury. "No you aren't going to hurt her not over my dead body, she is leaving with me!" She bellowed approaching the trio menacingly. "Listen, I know its hard. Bellatrix did something horrible, she has to pay for her actions." Remus Lupin finally spoke up. "What about you three? You need to pay for your actions as well. I've seen you stealing mandrake leaves from the greenhouses, a crucial ingredient for becoming an animagi! Roaming the grounds with your werewolf friend!" She pointed at Remus. "Do you know the punishment for being an unregistered animagus? A very long time in Azkaban."

The trio was speechless for a longtime as they looked at each other horrified. "What are you going on about? Unregistered animagus my arse." James was the first one to recover. Pandora laughed coldly. "Do you think I was born yesterday? I'm not as stupid as your fan girls Potter." Sirius looked at her guiltily, he knew they had been caught. "I admit it I am an animagus, James and Peter are too." Sirius's face turned pale. "I might as well be one…. As I have never even tried to stop you." Remus cut in. Pandora gave them a wicked smile. "You wouldn't rat us out would you?" James said his voice shaking slightly. "I Dunno…. It depends if you don't rat out Bella and if you make sure never to tell anyone else about this little….incident, then maybe we could work something out." She said slowly.

Their faces lit up like a Christmas trees. "You got a deal! Let me help you with my dear little cousin." Sirius said picking up Bellatrix from the snow. Bellatrix would have retorted, but her head felt as if someone had filled it full of razorblades. He swung her arm around his shoulder as Pandora grabbed a hold of the other one to help her walk. "Lets get back to the castle then." "Wait." Bellatrix groaned. "I need to grab a schoolbag someone left." She pointed up the hill. "That's fine comon." Pandora said taking the lead.

People gave them strange looks as they made their way through Hogsmeade. All Bellatrix wanted to do was get down to her soft feather bed and sleep away this terrible headache. They passed Lucius Malfoy sitting with a group of friends in front of a tea shop. He gave her a look that could have curdled milk, then he leaned over and whispered in somebodies ear. Rudolphus smiled at her creepily when he turned around to see her. 'Please Merlin let this be over.' She thought as they carried her down the icy street towards the castle.

* * *

Carwyn felt weird, he couldn't pinpoint it but he felt different somehow. Ever since he had ran from Emily that day, he'd spent that night and most of the next day hiding inside his dorm. Hoping to Merlin that she wasn't waiting outside the portrait hole to pounce on him again, like a hungry shark circling its next meal. He was surprised that she kissed him, but it wasn't like how he had always imagined it to be. He had seen couples all around the castle doing it, it looked smooth and graceful when he snuck quick glances at them. Unlike how she forced her mouth on his like a pig eating a buffet, he brushed his teeth and washed his mouth out after the encounter, Emily's breath made it even worse. He didn't even know if he could call it a kiss…

He had seen Emily the next day after supper, he braced himself for the confrontation. But it never came.. the moment the girl laid eyes on him she let out a little squeak of terror and hurried away as fast as she could. After that Carwyn felt relieved and really confused.

After breakfast the next day, he left the great hall with Regulus. "So Reg are you excited for the Christmas holiday?" Regulus frowned. "No it's probably going to suck. With Sirius gone I'll be the only one at Grimmauld Place, I'll be stuck there for two weeks with my parents. Merlin help me.." Carwyn raised an eyebrow. "Can't you just say that you want to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas?" Regulus shook his head. "No my parents would never let me, they always have a fancy Christmas party and invite over all the ancient and noble families. They "insist" that I be their because I am the only remaining heir to the Black family." Carwyn could never wrap his head around all the pureblood politics in the wizarding families. He felt bad that his friend had to be mixed up in it all.

Carwyn scratched his head trying to find a way to sooth his friend as they climbed the marble staircase. "We can write each other everyday if you would like, maybe that will help out." Regulus nodded. "Yeah its something to do. I'm worried Carwyn.." "What's wrong." Carwyn asked. "Everything…. The dark lords getting more powerful and soon he will start recruiting followers. I'm afraid he'll ask me." Carwyn looked shocked. "You have to say no! If he wants you to join you have to say no. The death eaters have done terrible things to loads muggles and even wizards...please don't." Regulus stopped and stared off into the distance. "You cannot say no to the dark lord, he sees rejection as a slight to his honor. He'll kill me if I refuse."

Carwyn placed a hand his shoulder. "I guess your right, Voldemort doesn't seem like a very forgiving master... I'll do whatever I can to help." Regulus flinched. "Don't say his name! It's jinxed you fool, death eaters apparate to anyone that speak the name." Regulus hissed. "Not inside of Hogwarts, he can't touch us here. We have Professor Dumbledore, he's the only person that You Know Who is afraid of." Carwyn said matter-a-factly. "I know! But please don't speak the name.. I feel like he's about to appear in front of us."

"What is little Reggie afraid of this time? As a matter a fact I remember when he used to crawl into my bed late at night, and tell me he was afraid of the "grumpkins." Sirius blocked the path in front of them, Regulus glared at his brother crossing his arms. "What do you want Sirius, come to make fun at us?" Sirius leaned up against the marble banister. "No I only reserve that for you Reggie, I've come to invite Carwyn up to our common room." Carwyn was shocked. "Why do you want me Sirius? Is their anything you need to tell me?" Sirius shrugged. "Well there's a few things, but aside from that everyone wants to wish you a happy Christmas before they leave tonight." He flushed. "Sure Sirius that sounds good." Sirius sighed. "Reggie can come too, I don't like the idea of a snake being alone in a den of lions."

Sirius led them up to the seventh floor to a large portrait of a fat lady. She eyed both of their robes suspiciously. "You are bringing Slytherin's into the common room boy. Are you mad or did they confund you?" Sirius stomped his foot angrily. "Do I look the sort? They are my guests hag! Just open the portrait. Waddle Bird!" The fat lady scowled as the portrait swung open. "Comon fellas, just remember to keep your wits about you. You don't want to be starting fights in there. Follow my lead." Carwyn crawled into the portrait hole after Sirius feeling a bit nervous.

When he reached the other side, the colors of red and gold clashed with his eyes severely. Everything was a shade of crimson, Quidditch posters hung from the walls surrounded by banners embroidered in gold lettering. Comfy furniture sat all around the room, people chatted and laughed animatedly. The place seemed like a giant clubhouse to Carwyn as he drank in the environment for the first few seconds.

The atmosphere grew colder when the other Griffindors noticed them, some cried out. "Slytherin's!" and others. "Snakes." But most gave them sour looks, as they whispered nastily amongst each other. "Calm down everyone they are my guests! They won't cause any trouble!" Sirius grabbed them by sleeve and led them through the crowd. "Merlin you'd think they were muggles, the way they act." Regulus murmured in passing.

Lily came into view, she was hard at work. Potions ingredients were arranged neatly over a large table as a cauldron bubbled merrily emitting sweet scents. "Lily!" Carwyn called out as he stepped beside her. "Hey Carwyn its nice to see you. Don't mind me I'm just making an antidote. Are you ready for the holidays?" Carwyn smiled. "Yes I am, I'm staying at school again this year. Its gonna be great!" Smiling as she stirred the cauldron. "I bet! My dad is taking us skiing this year I can't wait." "What's skiing some muggle sport?" Regulus interjected.

Lily looked at him confused. "Oh Lily let me introduce you to my friend Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother." Regulus turned pink when Lily held out her hand. "Lily Potter nice to meet you." Regulus took her hand shyly. "I'm Regulus Black nice to meet you." Sirius let out a snort. "Don't worry Reggie.. a girl will take a liking to you someday day." Regulus punched his brothers arm. "Shut up Sirius." Lily continued to tell them about skiing, much to the brothers disbelief.

Carwyn saw Dirk playing gobstones with a few boys across the room, when Dirk noticed him he got up and ran over. "Hey Carwyn! I never thought I would see you here! Do you want to play some gobstones?" Carwyn shook his head. "Nah I'm good Dirk but thanks anyway." Dirk went back to his group and continued his game.

"So are you staying for Christmas Sirius?" Sirius shook his head. "Nah mate, I'm going to James's house, Remus is too. It's gonna be a blast, we're going to practice Quidditch everyday so we can stomp Slytherin in the next match." "Lucky." Regulus moaned. Sirius turned his attention to his brother. "Ah I feel bad for you Reggie.. being cooped up with our mother for two whole weeks is gonna suck." Regulus hung his head. "Yeah I know, Severus can't even come over for Christmas like he used to, since his mum died. He's staying here this year." Sirius laughed. "I bet you would like Snivelly to spend the holidays with you, maybe he can teach you a few secrets about talking to girls." Regulus bristled. "Don't talk about him his mother just died! He's really tore up about it..."

"Padfoot? Did you invite the Slytherin's to discuss tactics without me?" James said walking up the Sirius, Remus accompanying him. He looked like he just got done flying, his hair was especially messy. Regulus looked at him cooly. "Getting ready for the match Potter?" James sized him up for a moment. "Yeah, but I don't really need to, I think it will be an easy victory." Regulus rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever Potter… I can't wait to see your face when we win the cup this year." James and Sirius burst out laughing. "Yeah real funny Reggie."

"So you guys wanted to talk about a few things?" Carwyn asked. "Yes we did, it has something to do with this antidote I'm brewing." Lily stopped her stirring and dipped a flask into the liquid. "It does... is someone trying to poison me?" Carwyn felt like they weren't telling him something. "Perhaps... we heard about the girl that's so interested in you. " Lily said slowly. Carwyn felt his face redden. "How do you know about her?" Lily smiled. "A little bird told me." He frowned. "Well I don't like her, she is totally obsessed, are you trying to say that she will poison me?" Lily shook her head. "No I think she will try to give you a love potion if anything, I brewed an antidote to Amortentia so it will be effective against even the strongest love potion."

He took a whiff of the sweet smelling fumes once more. It smelled like a woody oak barrel, fried bacon and pine needles. "What ever that antidote is Lily it smells heavenly..." Lily scoffed. "It's Amortentia, I had to make a little bit for the antidote. Do you ever pay attention in class?" Carwyn laughed. "I don't need to when I have you as a partner."

"There's one more thing we wanted to ask you." Remus said. "Yes Remus?" Remus put his hands in his pockets. "This question may be a difficult one Carwyn but it has to be asked, we want you to reveal the identity of the person that attacked you." Carwyn felt the eyes burrowing into him. "I told you I didn't-" "Please Carwyn we know that you seen them, its okay to be afraid." Lily put an arm around him. "Comon mate you can trust us we won't tell anyone." Sirius said. Regulus tried reaching an arm out and pulling him away but was cut off by James. "Yeah we can help you." Carwyn felt the walls closing in around him, he felt like a rat trapped in a maze. "Guys I don't want to talk about it!" The whole room went silent and everyone turned their head to stare at him. Lily burst into tears. "Were sorry Carwyn we didn't mean-." "I know." Carwyn said briskly. "Here take this." she handed him the antidote. Regulus tugged at his sleeve. "Lets get out of here." Carwyn slipped the vial into his pocket as Regulus led him through the silent crowd.

* * *

"Come on… try not to make any noise or someone will hear us." Bellatrix said in a whisper as she lead Pandora silently down a staircase, holding the invisible girls hand they went through a door revealing the circular dorm in which Bellatrix slept. "Here we are Pandora you can cancel the spell now, I think everyone's at lunch." Pandora faded back into view almost instantly. "Good thing I've been practicing the disillusionment charm. I almost tripped while going down the steps, I guess I'm just so used to looking at my feet." Bellatrix smiled. "Thank Merlin you didn't." She led Pandora to her four poster and drew back the curtains, the girls laid back on her bed lazily.

"I don't want you to leave Pandora it's going to be boring without you." Bellatrix groaned. "It'll only be two weeks Bella, the holiday's have always been hard on my dad ever since my mum died a few years ago. He needs me there… I'll make sure to write you everyday." Pandora said soothingly. Suddenly from across the room the door opened with a loud creak, standing in the doorway was Narcissa wearing a surprised expression. "Hey Bella.. I wanted to borrow your curling iron." Her eyes flickered from Bellatrix to Pandora. "What are you doing here Pandora?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her sister. "You know we aren't allowed to have guests..." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I know that Cissy, do you think I was born yesterday? I snuck her in." Narcissa looked affronted. "Whenever I tried to sneak my friends in you always told me off." "Yeah because your friends are obnoxious and loud they would give themselves away in a heartbeat." Bellatrix said as if stating the obvious.

"Narcissa come have a seat, we were just talking about a few things." Pandora patted the spot next to her. A red faced Narcissa strode over and took a seat beside her sister stiffly. "You know Narcissa, I've always been fond of your hair." Pandora ran a hand smoothly through her locks. "It's so soft and straight, I don't know why would want to change it… its really beautiful." Narcissa blushed. "I thought if I styled it, I could get more… attention." Pandora smiled shyly. "I know what you mean… doesn't that one boy like you? He's older.. whats his name?" Narcissa made a face. "Lucius Malfoy that pompous git.. he's been hitting on me all year. He's not bad looking or anything, but from what I hear he can be really violent. He left some pretty nasty bruises on a girl he dated a couple years ago and all the people he hangs out with are just as bad… I'd never go out with a monster like him." Narcissa said scornfully.

Bellatrix sat up. "I bet Malfoy talks all kinds of shit behind our backs, he is so jealous of our family. All because we are richer and more prestigious than his. When Andromeda ran away with Ted Tonks he jumped on it like a rabid dog and said that all of us love mudblo- I mean muggleborns." She had to stop herself at the end. Over the past couple months she had been trying to erase the word from her vocabulary, but it was proving quite difficult.

A little smile played on Pandora's lips as Narcissa gave her a toothy grin, Bellatrix had to try hard not to smile back at her. "What?" She asked feigning innocence. "Have you told your sister about what happened in Hogsmeade last Saturday?" Bellatrix felt embarrassed. "No-no not yet." Narcissa looked between them eagerly. "What happened?" Bellatrix took a deep breath. "This may take a long time Cissy." Her sister was simply astonished by her retelling of the events, she looked altogether shocked and excited when Bellatrix described the kiss between the girl and Quigley and the subsequent arse whooping she received. Conveniently leaving out the part about the marauders and their "special" abilities.

"Now I know to never get in between you and your man Bella, you might just kill me." Narcissa said when she finished the story. "Carwyn is not my man... I just felt disgusted as I watched that whore force her nasty lips onto his." Bellatrix said crossing her arms. "Whatever Bella you can't fool me or Pandora we know what you want…. You're just too afraid to admit it." Narcissa said jabbing her sister playfully in the side, Bellatrix didn't respond she just stared down at the mattress. "Bella are worried that you'll end up like Andromeda?" The air grew thicker the instant Pandora asked her question, it took a long time for Bellatrix to respond.

"Yeah I guess you could say that I'm worried, but that's not the thing…. It's weird, whenever I'm around him I feel really happy. Like nothing can go wrong…. What I'm afraid of the most is that I'll lose him or that he'll like someone else. That's why I felt so angry that day, I just couldn't stand seeing him with another girl. I want him to like me… kind of like how he is with that Lily Evans, but more than that." Her face burned with a heat, but it felt so good to finally say it. "That's it Bella, its good that you aren't ashamed of it… now you can work towards getting him." Pandora wrapped an arm around her waste. "But how?" Bellatrix said defeated. "Maybe you can ask Dromeda, our sister would know better than any."

Bellatrix shuddered at the thought of confronting her big sister. "I dunno Cissy what would I say to her? Sorry for abandoning you when you needed me most." Narcissa shook her head. "It's going to be hard for both of us but we can't go the rest of our lives not talking to her. I miss her." "I do too." Bellatrix said in agreement. "She's staying with Ted's family this Christmas I heard them talking about it, so you may have to wait on it…. You guys are staying here for the holidays right?" "Yeah.." They said in unison. Their father was still in St. Mungos and their mother was still crazy as ever, they didn't want to go home to all that drama.

"Daddy might allow Xeno to visit during the holiday, I really hope so… We need to finish this months edition of the Snorkack. Bella would you mind handing them out if I owled them to you?" "No I wouldn't mind." Bellatrix said sharing a glance with Narcissa. They kept their opinions about Pandora's weird boyfriend and his strange newspaper to themselves.

The bell rang signaling the end of the midday meal. "Looks like I need to get out of here." Pandora stood up and disillusioned herself. "I'll go with you." Bellatrix felt for the girls invisible hand and grabbed it. "Have a good holiday Pandora." Narcissa said reclining on her sisters bed. "You too." Bellatrix opened the door and led her up the spiral staircase.

* * *

Later that evening Bellatrix was making her way back to the Slytherin dungeons alone, after seeing Pandora off. Pandora traveled by the floo in Professor Sprout's office rather than the train, the school board decided that the Hogwarts Express wasn't safe enough for travel during the holidays with You-Know-Who still on the loose. "Maybe I can spend the holiday getting closer to Carwyn." She thought dreamily as she passed a statue of Boris the Bewildered.

A rough hand grabbed her by the back of the neck, as a low voice muttered. "Silencio." In her ear. She didn't have time to retaliate, a door burst open to her left revealing a dark room. The man threw her headlong into it soundlessly, she tripped and fell hitting a knee on the hard floor. "Damn it." Closing her eyes hoping the pain would stop, fearing what would come next.

The lights blinded her for a second when they first switched on, three people stood facing her from across the room. Her fear soon turned to hatred when she saw their smirking faces. Lucius Malfoy, Rudolphus Lestrange, and Augustus Rookwood. 'I'm in the prefects bathroom.' Recognizing the huge marble bathtub that sat in the rooms center. "Fancy meeting you here Bellatrix. You're just the person I was looking for. I wanted to see you before I left." Lucius said as he took a few steps towards her. "Look its daddies boy… tell me, how many galleons did he give you to buy those robes?" Bellatrix said in a falsely sweet voice.

Lucius scowled. "You had best watch your tongue when speaking to the likes of me whore or it will be all the more worse." Bellatrix reddened. "Is that a threat Malfoy? I'll curse you into oblivion for grabbing me like that and tossing me in here you snobby git!" She felt around for her wand.. but for the first time it wasn't there. 'Damn I must have dropped it when I landed on the floor.' The other two came up to stand on either side of Lucius. "That was me Bellatrix and I dare say that won't be the only manhandling you will receive tonight." Rudolphus said in a husky voice as he eyed her hungrily.

A feeling of disgust and horror spread through her as she realized what he meant. 'No, please no. Where is my wand!' She looked towards the bath and saw it lying few feet away on the marble floor. Throwing all caution to the wind she dove for it. "Oh no you don't! Crucio!" It felt as if every nerve in her body was exploding in pain all at once, she heard herself scream in agony. After what seemed like a lifetime it ended. "You want another taste bitch? If you submit and take it like a good girl, we won't have to do it again.."

Still recovering from the curse, lying there helpless she tried crawling towards her wand that sat only a few feet away. "Grab her arms Rookwood! I don't want her fighting back." Only a few inches away now her hand was about to reach it when. "CRACK." She screamed as felt her finger bones snap under the weight of Lucius's heavy boot. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she wrenched her broken hand back, cradling it close trying to soothe the horrible pain. "You fucking bastard... I'll kill all of you." Rookwood grabbed her by the wrists, and held her arms above her head.

"I go first Lucius you don't know how long I've waited for this." Rudolphus said running a finger up the milk white skin on her thigh, going up under her skirt. "Get off me!" She kicked Rudolphus right in the face, he grunted in pain as his lip split open. "Grab hold of her legs!" Lucius sat on top of them, fully restrained she could hardly move now. Rudolphus raised a fist and punched her hard in the face. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as stars flashed before her eyes. The side of her cheek throbbed in pain. "Do that again and I'll give you another one." Rudolphus spat with venom.

"Lets get this off." Rudolphus gripped her top with both hands and ripped. Both her sweater and under shirt tore in half, a pink bra was the last thing covering her. "No don't please." She pleaded tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry you can show me darling." He said grabbing the bra with a hand, tearing it off with ease. Her breasts spilled out ungraciously for the whole world to see. The boys let out a cruel laugh as they stared at her exposed tits, she screamed as Rudolphus pinched one of her little pink nipples. "Merlin they look so…. delicious." She felt his mouth close around a nipple; at first he suckled it almost like how a baby would, circling it with his tongue. Then he began biting it with more and more ferocity. "Stop it! Quit I don't want this!" All she could do was beg and cry, but to no avail. She was totally at their mercy.

Opening her eyes finally she saw Lucius staring at her, a manic expression twisting his face. "You see bitch, this is what you get for disrespecting me... We haven't even started yet... you're going to regret it tenfold by the time we are done with you." Lucius's smile was something cold and inhuman. 'Please someone help. Please.' Bellatrix thought as Lucius moved closer to her pushing Rudolphus to the side.

 **A bit of a dark ending... I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be coming soon, so stick around! Leave a comment or favorite to get regular updates. Thanks ;) -Twisted Mister.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Subtle Obsession**

 **By: Twisted Mister**

 **Chapter 9:**

'What a day.' Carwyn thought as he walked down the marble staircase; the castle was silent, the only noise came from the portraits their occupants snoring as they slept. He had just got finished seeing Regulus and Sirius off, accompanying them to Professor McGonagall's office to leave for the holiday's . Sirius was really excited, after giving him and his brother a quick goodbye, he took a handful of floo powder and said. "Godric's Hollow!" and vanished in a roar of emerald green flames. Regulus was in a more somber mood. "Don't worry Reg I'll write to you often, try to enjoy your holiday. Maybe you can convince your parents to invite me to that party you have every Christmas." Regulus snorted. "No offense… But there's no chance of that happening mate. My mum would burn a hole right through my portrait on the family tree faster than you can say Quidditch…. Like she did with Sirius. I'll see ya in a few weeks Carwyn." After bidding his friend farewell, Carwyn watched as Regulus took a handful of powder and said. "Number Ten Grimmauld Place." He vanished in a whirl of green flames, just like Sirius had.

He was exhausted, socializing had always worn him out and he had done it nearly all day. Walking down the staircase slowly, stopping to tie his shoe on the fifth floor landing. 'Maybe I can go to the library, all the teachers are probably out drinking in Hogsmeade to celebrate the end of term… This would be a great time to have a look around the restricted section.' But his train of thought was soon interrupted when he heard a long high pitched wail that echoed down the fifth floor corridor. "What was that?" He heard himself say, a chill passing through him like a knife.

He stood up and began walking down the hall slowly towards the ghostly sound. 'Maybe it was the Bloody Baron? Sometimes he moans and wails.' But that was doubtful, the baron has a really deep voice what ever made that sound shrieked almost like a banshee…. Also he didn't hear any chains rattling, the sounds of rusty rattling chains always accompanied the baron. An eerie silence filled the hall as he made his way past a suit of armor, until he heard the noise again. This time it wasn't a wail, someone was sobbing loudly. "Please stop I'll do anything… Don't!" The voice was cut off by the sounds of roarchus laughter. It sounded like a girl…. Carwyn felt a lump tighten like a vice in his throat, as he realized what was probably happening to her.

Before he knew it he was running full speed down the hall, feeling for the handle of his wand.. he pulled it out and gripped it tightly. 'I have to help her, I cannot run.. This is no time to be a coward..' His heart was pounding madly against his rib-cage. He tried to take steadying breaths to prepare himself for whatever awaited him as he passed a statue of Boris the Bewildered. A great oaken door stood ajar a few paces in front of him. 'The Prefects Bathroom' He realized as he crept closer to peer through the doorway.

His stomach lurched when the scene was revealed before him. Bellatrix was on the floor of the bathroom, her top had been ripped off and her breasts were exposed. 'Lucius, Rudolphus, and Rookwood.' A fire lit inside of him when he recognized their faces. Rookwood was holding her arms above her head, as Rudolphus sat on her legs. Bellatrix squirmed feebly trying to break free from their grip, tears pouring down her cheeks. "You are going to take what we give you whore, trust me if you try and bite it. I'll knock every tooth out of your bushy little head." Lucius was standing over her unzipping his pants.

'What the fuck are they doing! They are going to rape her!' The fire inside of him was burning white hot now, he gripped his wand so tight that his knuckles turned white. As Lucius slipped out his manhood, Carwyn raised his wand. 'Impedimenta!' The incantation boomed like thunder through his mind. Lucius let out a surprised gasp as he flew through the air over Bellatrix and landed head first inside the great marble bath. Bellatrix was the first to look at him, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Then the two boys, Rudolphus froze his mouth hung open stupidly like a child caught stealing out of the cookie jar. Rookwood recovered quickly and shot a red stunner in his direction. Carwyn dodged and let loose a spell of his own. 'Aqilliam!' The orange colored hex flew straight at Rookwood, who blocked it with a shield charm.

Rudolphus let out a loud cry and sprinted at him wand raised. The lumbering boy shot a violet bolt at him. "Protego!" Carwyn shouted as Rudolphus's hex deflected harmlessly away from him. Charging with reckless abandon Rudolphus covered the distance quickly and lunged. The boys beefy shoulder hit Carwyn right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He winced in pain as he felt the small of his back hit the marble floor, Rudolphus jumped on top of him like a hungry lion... his hand outstretched trying to grab his wand. "Relashio." Carwyn wheezed. The boy flew several feet backwards off of him, Carwyn trained his wand on him again. "Expulso." A blinding light shot out from the tip of his wand then. "BANG!" The spell collided with Rudolphus sending him flying across the room. His body made a sickening crunch as it hit a large mirror above a cluster of sinks, shards of glass rained down on top of him as he rolled down and landed on the floor un-moving.

Carwyn spun around to see Rookwood closing on him. "Cruci-" But Carwyn was faster. "Silencio!" The boy looked surprised, his mouth moved but no words came out. "Perifarge." The spell hit him right in the face, the boy keeled over grasping at his head madly screaming in silent pain. 'Brain freezing jinx… Well it was the first thing that came to mind.' He glanced over at Bellatrix who hadn't moved an inch, she just laid there in shock watching the scene unfold. Shuffling sounds came from the bath as Lucius stuck his head out to glare at him, a great big knot on his forehead. Lucius raised his wand and hissed. "Confringo!" Carwyn barely dodged the fireball, it whizzed past him and caught a painting of a mermaid on fire.

Lucius cast the spell again... horror filled him as he realized that if Bellatrix didn't move she would get hit. "Depulso!" Her body accelerated backwards, the edge of the fireball singeing her robes. Carwyn wasn't so lucky… the fireball hit his left arm and engulfed it in orange flames. Panicking he conjured a jet of water from the tip of his wand to extinguish it. "It's time I finish you off mudblood!" Lucius said howling, jumping out of the tub advancing towards him. Lucius gave him a flurry of hexes, jinxes, and curses. So many that Carwyn could barely keep up, all he could do was cast the shield charm... hoping that Lucius would present an opening.

The floor cracked and broke into rubble in a few places, a water pipe even burst flooding the bathroom. Lucius continued his onslaught…. as the minutes passed he began to tire, becoming more sluggish and out of breath. "Fight.. back... mudblood!" Lucius huffed out after sending another volley of curses. "I don't need too.. you are defeating yourself. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her." Lucius chortled dryly. "Are you in love with th-" Carwyn took the opportunity to counter attack. "Glacius." Freezing the water beneath Lucius's feet, turning it into slippery ice.

Lucius lost balance immediately and slipped his arms flailing, his head made a resounding smack as it hit the ice. "Expelliarmus." The wand flew out of his hand, Carwyn caught it smirking triumphantly. Carwyn pointed his wand at Lucius's face. "Pungosus." Lucius screamed in agony as his face began to swell, angry red welts grew bleeding and nasty. "Fucking mudblood! My face its on fire!" Lucius screamed his voice echoing off the walls.

As he watched Lucius writhe in pain, the sounds of feet splashing on water came from behind. He spun around with his wand raised... It was Rookwood carrying a semiconscious Rudolphus, his arm slung around a shoulder, both of them were bloody and shaking. "Don't hurt us.. please." Rookwood squeaked out. "We aren't done here." He said feeling a vein throb in his temple. "No... let them go." Carwyn heard Bellatrix say softly, he looked over to see her sitting on the floor against a wall. "Fine." He raised his wand, Rookwood flinched. "Accio wands." The two remaining wands flew from the boys pockets to his hand, as well as another... it was Bellatrix's he guessed. "Take this scumbag with you." He kicked Lucius in the small of the back, he let out another gasp of pain. Lucius crawled onto unsteady legs.

"Be ready when you come back… If you do, I'll be waiting for you. As well as the headmaster and the Ministry." He took the boys wands in both of his hands and bent them until they couldn't bend anymore. "SNAP." All three broke in half, connected now only by the magical core. He reared back and threw them, they hit the retreating boys and landed ungraciously in a puddle of water.

Carwyn listened as their footfalls grew fainter and fainter; until he could not hear them at all, only the sobbing and ragged breathing of Bellatrix.

* * *

'He saved me..' Bellatrix repeated to herself over and over again. She still couldn't believe it, one minute she had thought all hope was lost and that they were going to rape her, possibly even kill her. Then the next moment Carwyn stormed in and fought her harassers, saving her. Bellatrix was so surprised that it didn't even occur to her to pick up a wand and fight. Partly because she was so drained from the cruciatus curse….But mostly because she had thought it a dream or hallucination. 'He would never… There's no way.. this is just a fantasy to disassociate myself from what is happening.' But the reality hit her like a ton of bricks when he had magicked her out of the way of Lucius's spell.

Bellatrix heard slow and steady footsteps splashing through the water towards her. She didn't look up... she kept her eyes on the floor trying vainly to cover up her breasts. The footsteps stopped a few feet in front of her. "Bellatrix." She could tell it was him; his voice was soft as silk.. full of pity. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that….. come here let me help you." She jumped when he reached out to touch her on the shoulder.

"Bellatrix look at me.." It took some courage but she did, slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw his face. Blood was running down the side of his head, some of it had dried black on his neck. His dirty blonde hair was disheveled like always, but it was noticeably more messy. But what caught her attention was his blue eyes; they weren't icy, fierce and full of rage like they were earlier, they were soft and full of sympathy. "I am not here to hurt you, I want to help.." His eyes wandered down to her torn robes, she clutched at her bare breasts tighter. "I think your gown needs some mending… Here I'll do it for you." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her garb carefully. "Repairo." She felt her undershirt and sweater stitch themselves back together. Bellatrix kept a tight hold around herself until she was sure that her clothes were fully mended.

Bellatrix let out a gasp of pain as she lowered her arms. "You're injured…. I know a few healing spells, I learned them to help my scars heal. I think they will work on you, if you'd like me too." Carwyn asked her examining the large bruise on the side of her cheek, she nodded. Carwyn reached out and grabbed her wrist gently, she had to stop herself from gasping. "Merlin they broke your fingers...Those bastards, I'll kill them if I ever see them again I swear it." He said scornfully staring at her twisted bloody fingers.

He took her injured hand in his. "Alright Bellatrix this may feel a bit uncomfortable." He said looking at her worriedly. Pointing his wand at one of her fingers he said. "Episkey." Bellatrix felt her finger go cold as ice, then it throbbed with heat and just like that it was back to normal... no longer painful. "Did it work?" Carwyn asked hesitantly. She nodded and he began healing her injuries one by one. Bellatrix watched him mending her wounds, his face would screw up in concentration from time to time she thought it looked cute. 'He's so concerned about me.' It made her blush. Especially when he put a hand under her chin as he healed the nasty bruise on her face.

When he finished the last wound he sighed, his eyes were full of guilt. "I'm sorry Bellatrix I should have come sooner, I only heard you when I was coming down from the seventh floor. If I would have hurried maybe-" "No." Her voice sounded different. "Thank you…. If you wouldn't have come then I don't know what else they would have done to me…... I really want to… I really." Her vision became blurred with tears as she choked on the words. Bellatrix felt his arms wrap around her as he closed the distance between them. She was tired of putting on a facade, tired of holding in her pain. Tears spilled from her eyes leaking down onto Carwyn's frayed robes, burying her head into his shoulder. Carwyn lifted her up off the ground and lowered himself to the floor, she sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck weeping silently.

Bellatrix felt her body shaking madly, Carwyn just gripped her tighter and whispered. "Don't worry Bella their gone… I'm here to protect you." She felt the warmth in his voice wash over her. "Thank you Carwyn..." It felt so good to be here with him like this, they sat there intertwined for a long time his body warming hers. He rubbed her back running his fingers through her hair trying to sooth her. He was so close that his familiar scent filled her nose. 'If I would have known we'd be doing this a few hours ago... This is heaven." Bellatrix let out a little sigh.

"Are you feeling better?" Carwyn asked still clutching her. She let go of him wiping her eyes. "Yes I'm feeling a lot better." She said trying to fight the blush creeping up her neck. "Well that's good…." Carwyn looked like he was struggling for what to say. "Listen Carwyn I have to make an apology to you." Carwyn looked shocked. "No, you don't have to you're-" Bellatrix cut in. "Yes, you deserve it more than anyone." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for attacking you and nearly killing you earlier this year. I feel so guilty about it, I was being a stupid bitch and I took out all my anger on you. Then when you saved us from that werewolf, I never thanked you for that. Merlin I've been so horrible to you ever since you've been here." Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. "I've bullied you from day one, whenever I was bored or frustrated I would torment you. For years and years I never considered how you felt.. Me and my little gang, we did terrible things. As nasty as they were I had them, but you didn't even have a friend to turn too… you had to face us all alone… I'm a terrible person... I deserved what happened to me."

Carwyn's face darkened as he put both hands on her shoulders. "Never and I mean never say that again… No one deserves that not even Lord Voldemort." Bellatrix flinched at the name. "Those days are over now... I can say that those years of suffering and isolation have made me a better man in the end. My uncle used to say the only way a diamond is formed is through time and pressure. You know Bellatrix... I don't hold a grudge against you. I've been thinking about it a lot recently and I realize that we were just stupid kids. I forgive you for what you've done to me." He said looking into her eyes.

Bellatrix felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. "You forgive me?" She said as if she didn't understand. Carwyn smiled. "Yes I do." Tears of joy welled up in her eyes. "Whats wrong?" He asked concerned putting a hand on her elbow. She launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around his torso giving him a big hug. "Nothing I'm just really happy." Bellatrix said squeezing him tightly.

"I think it's time that we make it back to the dungeons." Quigley looked down at his watch. "It's past midnight." Bellatrix nodded. "Yeah we've been here for a long time let me-" She tried to stand up but her legs were too shaky, she fell forward into his arms. "Whoa!" "Sorry I'm really weak I can hardly stand." Bellatrix looked away embarrassed. "Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" "No! You healed all my injuries I just need some rest." She said quickly. "I'll have to carry you then." She let at a little squeal as he picked her up in both arms. "You really don't..." Carwyn smiled. "Would you prefer me to get on all fours so you can ride me like a dog?" Bellatrix laughed. "No this is fine.. thank you I hope I'm not too heavy." "I've carried sacks of flour heavier than you." He said carrying her towards the door treading on the broken wands.

The castle was so silent as he carried her through the halls and down the marble staircase. The only thing she heard was his quiet footsteps and rhythmic breathing. Vainly she tried to make herself light as possible as not to burden him, after some time they finally stopped in front of the portrait to the common room. "Morning Glory." Bellatrix whispered and the portrait slid open. "I'll let you go first." He carried her over to the hole and she crawled through. Carwyn followed close behind, once inside the common room he picked her up again and lead her towards the girls staircase.

"You'll have to go the rest of the way down." He said lowering her feet to the floor lightly. "If I tried carrying you down those steps, I'd be taking a dip in the black lake before the nights over." Bellatrix grabbed the handrail. "I can walk the rest of the way." She didn't know what to say next. "Bellatrix we are going to the headmaster tomorrow...To tell him about.. what happened." Bellatrix felt her gut clench, as all the consequences and outcomes flew through her mind. "I dunno Carwyn.. It wouldn't be pretty. Their families would retaliate and call me a liar. You see in pureblood society, when an individual does something wrong it doesn't just effect them. It brings dishonor and shame to the family. If I dishonor a family in league with the dark lord, he will see it as an attack on his 'organization'…. Bad things may happen." She finished meekly.

"Bellatrix… What they did was unforgivable! Your telling me that their families will protect them even if they are rapists? I don't care, I'll tell them I forced you to report it.. So that you won't take the blame." Carwyn said panting. She didn't know what to do, there were still unseen variables. "Carwyn please let me think about it... I'll tell you what I decide to do... when I'm ready." "Alright, here's your wand." Carwyn said huffing as he gave her the wand.

Throwing caution to the wind she stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She kept her lips pressed to his skin for a few seconds, savoring his taste. Pulling back she noticed that he was redder than she was, his face was scarlet as he avoided her eye. "Thank you… You don't know how much it means to me." She said beaming. "D-don't mention it… goodnight." Bellatrix smiled at him one last time. "Goodnight." As she made her way down the steps. Closing the door behind her, she walked across the empty dorm to her bed with a satisfied expression on her face. Drawing the curtains and getting under the sheets, she closed her eyes thinking. 'I done it.. I can't believe I done it.'

* * *

Carwyn got out of bed the next morning, deciding he wanted to go to the library early today. He didn't sleep well last night. He had dreamt of Bellatrix getting abused by those bastards, whenever he drew his wand to fight them they vanished. In their place a dark figure stood over her... cloaked in black with its head cowled. When it turned around to face him terror flooded in, he couldn't see its face…. only a pair red eyes that shone menacingly through the darkness of the cloak.

He woke up screaming drenched in sweat, the noise must have been so loud that it woke up Severus. "Quigley what is the matter? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!" Carwyn took in a few deep breaths. "Sorry Severus it was just a nightmare..." He heard Severus tisk. "See to it that you don't wet yourself… Keep quiet, its five in the bloody morning." Hearing Severus close his curtains, Carwyn laid back and pulled out a book. He didn't want fall asleep and see those horrible eyes again. He read by wand light until day break.

Sitting at his usual table in a corner of the library, he looked over and saw Madam Pince busy putting books on a shelf. 'So much for going to the restricted section.' He thought glumly. Carwyn wanted to study up on defensive magic; it occurred to him that he may need a lot more practice after the events of the previous night, but he couldn't focus... His mind kept wandering to Bellatrix, the image of her being held down by those monsters crying filled him with rage. Then he remembered holding her tight while she cried... Bellatrix had never shown that kind of emotion in his presence. It felt like he was privy to some kind of secret that only they shared. In truth he had never been so intimate with anyone like that before…. especially a girl, well maybe his mother but he was a child then.

It would be a lie if he said that he didn't like it. Last night while Bellatrix clutched onto him desperately and wept he thought. 'I guess this what its like to have a girlfriend… I don't know why... but this feels good.' Running a hand through her curly black hair. 'I'm so close that I can smell her shampoo, it smells like cherries.' The little kiss she gave him came to the forefront of his mind, he shook his head trying to force it away. His skin crawled as he remembered the feel of her moist lips on his cheek. "Merlin I can't do this anymore." He said to himself pulling out a piece of parchment.

He had to write a letter to Regulus about what happened, deciding that he could trust his friend with the secret. Dipping his quill in a pot of ink he wrote. _'Hey Reg. I hope you're settling in nicely at your parents house. You may be wondering why I wrote you so soon as not even a day has passed. I have some very important news, that I must ask to remain secret. Just listen mate and I will explain. After you and Sirius left yesterday, I started making my way down the staircase towards the dungeons. I heard a really odd noise down a hallway, so I went to go investigate. As a got closer I noticed it sounded like a girl crying… It was. Something horrible awaited me, a group of boys were molesting a girl Lucius Malfoy, Rudolphus Lestrange, and Augustus Rookwood. Even worse it was your cousin Bellatrix they were defiling. I attacked them when they had their back_ _s_ _turned, thank Merlin I did._ _Somehow_ _I was able to fight them off._ _I took care of Bellatrix and made sure that I saw her safely back to the common room. Nether one of us is physically injured, but I cannot say the same for either of our psyches.. I still can't believe it Regulus.. Please do not tell your parents_ _or Sirius_ _, I know that may be a great insult as they are of the same blood, but not until we get a few things straightened out. I need advice.. Personally I want to go to the headmaster and tell him about what happened, but Bellatrix is wary. She thinks their families will protect them, and call her a liar. It will most definitely cause a huge scandal. Also she mentioned that if we disgrace them, their families will be disgraced as well._ _Perhaps, it will get certain outside parties involved if you catch my drift... Please write back as soon as you can. Hope_ _this letter finds you_ _well._

 _Carwyn.'_

Rolling up the letter after it dried Carwyn packed up his things and made for the owlery before breakfast. Climbing up several flights of stairs he reached the open air tower, it was chilly droppings were strewn all over the floor. "Freya! Come here girl." Moments later the golden owl landed on his shoulder giving him a warm hoot in welcome. "Good morning." He said stroking her feathery head. "I've got a little something for you to deliver…. it's for Regulus." The golden owl gave him a hoot in recognition. "He lives at Number Ten Grimmauld Place in London." The door to the owlery opened behind him, he turned his head to see Bellatrix and her sister walking in.

"Oh!" Bellatrix gasped when she saw him. Her sister looked surprised as well but not as much. "Hey… how are you? I came up to send a letter." Carwyn saw her face redden. "I-I'm doing good, I wanted to send out a letter too." Bellatrix spluttered. He looked down to see a large scroll of parchment in her hands. "She's sending it to her friend Pandora." Her sister chimed in giving him a look. What was her name? He wasn't as familiar with her as he was with her other two sisters. Narcissa! That's what her name is. "You can use my owl if you like, I haven't sent her out yet." Carwyn scratched the back of his head. 'She must have described it all in grisly detail… that's a whole roll of parchment.'

Carwyn cleared his throat. "How are you faring?" He said giving her a concerned look. "I'm doing better… Thanks for asking." Her sister made a move to say something. "I have to thank you for saving my sister." Narcissa wrapped an arm around her. "From what Bella tells me you were really brave… If you wouldn't have come when you did then I don't know if she would still be alive." Narcissa wiped her wet eyes on a sleeve. "Don't mention it… I should have come sooner maybe they wouldn't have done anything if I did." He looked away. "I told you last night that you couldn't have done anything else! Don't feel guilty." Carwyn jumped, he didn't expect her to raise her voice.

Narcissa smiled playfully. "Don't take it to hard..Carwyn may I call you that?" He nodded. "You should have heard her telling me about the knight in shining armor that saved her." Narcissa mocked in a high voice. "You'd think she'd gone ahead and soaked her knickers." Carwyn felt a twinge of heat behind his navel as they both flushed scarlet. "Shut up Cissy!" Bellatrix howled.

Carwyn accompanied them down to breakfast, they all sat together. The two sisters did most of the talking, Narcissa would ask him a question every now and then, he was surprised... people never really took an interest in his life. "Where do you live Carwyn? Do you live in a muggle neighborhood? Narcissa had asked him. "I live in Cornwall all the way to the west near Land's End. My family lives in the countryside we don't have many neighbors." The sisters looked fascinated. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked. "Yeah…. I have two brothers, I'm the middle child but I don't talk to them much." Carwyn said quietly. "Do they live with your gran or something?" Carwyn shook his head. "No…. They aren't allowed to talk to me." The sisters looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"They aren't allowed to talk to me because I'm a wizard. My parents treat me like some dangerous pet. They tell my brothers that I'll hurt them if they get too close. I came home to an empty house last summer… they were on holiday for two weeks before they came back. When I said that I'd missed them they just stared at me.." Carwyn felt his throat tighten as both sisters went pale. "My little brother Greg did say something to me though he said, "hey look its the freak." Carwyn stabbed a sausage with his fork. "During the last month of the summer, they went to my aunts house in Minorca leaving me to pack up my things and leave for another year at Hogwarts... alone. I guess they just cannot stand me." He finished feeling hollow.

"Those monsters... who would treat their son like that? Just because you're a wizard they are terrified of you for no reason." Bellatrix spoke up sounding outraged. "No… they hate me." Narcissa looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. Our family has always had problems… But my sisters were always there for me. I couldn't imagine dealing with that alone." Narcissa said softly. Bellatrix looked at him guilty. "It's ten times worse when you have someone bullying you at school constantly and calling you a mudblood. Saying that you don't deserve to be here…. You never had a home." Carwyn looked at her. "Maybe I didn't but I enjoy Hogwarts far more than I ever did my parents home. That's life I guess."

The bell rang signaling the end of breakfast. "Hey Carwyn do you want to practice the Patronus charm? You know Professor White said that there will be another test when we get back from the holidays." He was abet surprised. 'She really wants to practice with me.' "Sure, but I don't think I have improved any." Narcissa rounded on them. "Show me how please! Let me come!"

The trio found an old classroom suitable enough to practice in. "Okay Narcissa the incantation is Expecto Patronum. The trick is you have to focus on a happy memory." Carwyn told her. "Alright, lets try!" All three of them stood side by side trying to focus on a happy memory, Narcissa was the first. "Expecto Patronum." She said in a ringing voice, a faint silver mist came out of the tip of her wand. "Nice try Narcissa that's really good for your first attempt, keep it up and you'll master it before I do." He focused on a happy memory. It was the one when he and Lily got top marks for their Wiggenweld Potion, he held the image of Lily laughing with glee in his mind and said. "Expecto Patronum." A silvery figure shot out of his wand. For a heartbeat he thought that he had done it, but disappointment soon flooded in. A shapeless mass hovered a few feet away from him bobbing uselessly. "Almost." He said sighing.

Looking over at Bellatrix he noticed that she wore a serene expression, rather than a strained one. She lifted her wand slowly and whispered. "Expecto Patronum." As if she was tasting honey. Silvery light shot out from her wand like a firework, as a figure flew across the room light as a feather. "M-merlin what is that? You did it Bella! It's a turtle!" The silver turtle swam through the air gracefully as if it was in water. "Amazing absolutely amazing." That was all he could say as he watched the creature circle the room. Bellatrix was beaming, she laughed out loud. "I did it I finally did it!" The turtle did a few more laps then vanished.

Narcissa ran up to her sister. "What memory did you think about Bella? Was it the time Dromeda took us to the lake? Tell me!" Bellatrix ran a hand through her hair. "No it wasn't that…. It was something more.. personal." Narcissa looked at her stupidly for a second, Carwyn was curious as to what it was. She gave her sister a little look when the realization dawned on her, then she grinned at Carwyn. "Am I missing something?" He asked Bellatrix, wondering what the big joke was. "No! I mean no… you aren't, lets go I'm done with practicing." Narcissa followed her out of the room, whispering something in her ear. 'Women.' He thought to himself shaking his head.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it. Leave a comment, I'm open to any praise or criticism. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Seeya ;) Twisted Mister**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Subtle Obsession**

 **By: Twisted Mister**

 **Chapter 10:**

The last week pasted rather quickly for Bellatrix, she spent most of her time with Narcissa. They sat in the common room most days lounging, while they wrote Christmas cards and drank endless cups of tea. Bellatrix even volunteered to help her sister knit, she hated knitting with a passion. Ever since their mother first introduced it to them. Andromeda and Narcissa made it look easy, they produced beautiful garments rife with intricate patterns and moving designs. While she could barely make a sock. A chill ran down her spine, remembering all the nasty looks and scolding's her mother gave her. "Bellatrix no! You're doing it all wrong, see the knot is coming undone! Do you expect your future husband to wear this?" Drucella scowled snatching the misshapen mitten out of her daughters hands, leaving her close to tears. Bellatrix gave it up as a bad job after that, but she was determined to make something decent this Christmas. So years later Bellatrix made a little foray back into the art and this time she wasn't half bad.

Carwyn didn't hang out in the common room with them that much, he preferred the library. He would disappear often for most of the day, sometimes he didn't even show up for meals. Most times they ran into him late at night , coming back from the library. "Why do you stay in there so long? All that reading would drive me mad." Narcissa asked him. "I don't know what to say. When I start reading it's hard for me to stop, Madam Pince has to kick me out most nights." Carwyn shrugged.

'It's like he's trying to play hard to get.' Bellatrix thought, sitting alone in her bed. It was Christmas Eve, Bellatrix was busy wrapping presents humming tunelessly to herself. Pandora's response finally arrived the previous day with the morning post, her hands shook with anticipation as she removed the scroll from the owls leg. _'_ _I'm so sorry I didn't respond sooner Bella!_ _D_ _addy got_ _bitten_ _by a doxy_ _on my first day back so_ _we had to go to St. Mungos. Our house elf Philly received the letter but she didn't even tell me about it until just now! I keep telling daddy that she is too old…_ _I nearly went into shock when_ _I read your letter Bella. Those monsters!..How could they do such a thing. Thank Merlin Carwyn was nearby, and rushed in to_ _save_ _you. Go to the headmaster and report_ _what happened_ _! Please, for your sake at least. Take Carwyn with you so that you'll have a_ _n_ _eye_ _witness. Those mongrels shouldn't be allowed back into Hogwarts ever again. They should be tried in front of the_ _W_ _izengamot and left to rot in Azkaban in my opinion._ _You know the right thing to do Bella, we've got your back… On a lighter note I am thrilled to hear about how nicely you and Carwyn are getting along!_ _I told you that it was possible Bella, all you need to do now is take it to the next level if you know what I mean…_

 _Love Pandora.'_

Over the past couple days she found herself rereading the letter over and over again, it posed questions that she was too afraid to ask. 'Do I really want to go through with this? It will bring our family shame, what if they disown me... surely they will understand.' Bellatrix chewed her lip nervously, and there was the other question that was perhaps even more frightening. "Take it to the next level… Pandora you make it sound so simple. How am I supposed to do that?" Reaching down, she dug through the pile of gifts that were already wrapped, picking up one delicately. "What if he doesn't like me? How do I tell him without making it seem too obvious." She examined the carefully wrapped package in her hands, it was colored emerald green and silver. "This is a start.. I have to have faith in myself." With a flick of her wand the packages stacked themselves neatly by her beside, the top most one was crimson with a golden bow. Bellatrix felt a smile play on her lips as she picked up the parcel for her cousin. "I hope Sirius and his little gang like their gifts." Inside the box sat three stuffed animals, a stag, a dog, and a wolf, bound by a paper chain around their necks.

* * *

Carwyn woke up around noon. He had made a habit of staying up late during the holidays, reading into the wee hours of the morning. Sitting up in his four poster groggy eyed, he pulled his curtains open and saw a stack of presents sitting at the foot of his bed. "Whoa." Carwyn exclaimed. He had almost forgotten that it was Christmas, also he had never seen that amount of presents for him…. not even as a child. Ever since he started going to Hogwarts his parents had sent him very little in the way of gifts, the most he was expecting was two maybe three max.

Getting out of bed he got down on his knees beside the mound, taking a few seconds to admire them. "Let's see... how about this one." Carwyn chose a poorly wrapped cylindrical shaped package first opening it. "Treacle fudge from Hagrid." Carwyn didn't like most of the food the gamekeeper made, but this was an exception. The next parcel was wrapped in faded newspaper…. He didn't have to guess who this was from. Opening it he discovered a packet of lined notebook paper, no note was inside not even a label. "Thanks mum and dad I sure do appreciate it."

Throwing the paper aside he moved on to the next one, it was a rather small box but heavy nonetheless… serpents slithered across the wrappings as he read the label. _'_ _From your pals, Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs. To our snakey friend.'_ Carwyn opened it carefully expecting it to explode at any second, but it didn't. It was a life sized sculpture of a... rat? The rat was wrought from solid bronze he guessed by its shiny orange hue, when he held it up to the light its radiance nearly blinded him. 'Is this a gag gift?' He thought looking through the box finding a rolled up piece of parchment. _'_ _Merry Christmas mate! You might be wondering why we sent you a ruddy rat! Let me tell you they can be dead useful, this particular one got us out_ _a lot of sticky situations with Flich._ _It's up to you to figure out how it works._ _We've got something to show you pertaining to our little friend when we get back.._ _T_ _ake care of Wormy until then._ _Happy holiday's!_ He had no idea what this thing did that was so special.. Maybe it was like a talisman, he had read about them in his book of Slavic sorcery. Carwyn felt grateful for the gesture nonetheless, they saved his life after all, there was no way he could thank them enough for that. He sent James a broom polishing kit, Sirius a penknife that could supposedly pick any lock, and Remus a healers kit full of potions and salves.

Sliding the rat into his pocket he turned his attention to the next package. Instantly noticing Lily's tidy handwriting on the label, opening it he discovered a box full of antidotes. _'_ _Happy_ _Christmas Carwyn! Since you like to leave the antidotes to me in Potions, I thought a few would serve you well!'_ He smiled as he read the note. 'I hope she likes the brass scales I sent her, her old ones are getting tarnished.' Next he picked up a package speckled in polka-dots, it was from Dirk. There were loads of fizzing whizbees inside, enough to last him for a lifetime, he sent Dirk a new set of gobstones this Christmas.

The last package was beautifully wrapped, the paper was emerald green and the bow was ornate silver. He sat there just staring at it for a moment. "I wonder who this is from?" Carwyn said aloud looking for a label on the package. Giving up, he began slowly unwrapping it as if handling a piece of art. Uncovering a wooden box, that resembled his uncles old cigar chest. Lifting the lid he discovered a note written in familiar girlish handwriting. _'Carwyn, the first thing I want to say is Happy Christmas. I hope this makes it_ _a little_ _better for you. I can never thank you enough for saving my hide, that is something that I'll never be able to repay you for._ _We have a rocky past, nether of us can deny that. Most of the bad things, no all of the bad things have been because of me._ _But you rose above my pettiness, my bullshit, and helped me in my darkest hour._ _Over the past few months,_ _things have_ _been changing… I'm starting to realize what I want_ _out of life_ _._ _I've come to a crossroads, hopefully I choose the right_ _path_ _to follow. Pandora and Narcissa have helped me so much along the way, I don't know what I would do without them. I hope that maybe one day we could_ _have the same relationship.._ _. you know as friends._ _You are so likable! I must have been blind all these years..._

 _Love Bella.'_

Carwyn read the letter over and over again. 'That was really.. heartfelt. I'm really glad that she wants to put our past behind us, I do too. To think Bellatrix has changed this much is unbelievable…' Nearly forgetting about the rest of the present Carwyn reached inside the box and pulled out…. a book? "A Compendium of Alchemical Practices by Julius Evola and the Ur Group." The title sounded familiar somehow, like he had seen it before. Complex diagrams and elaborate drawings flashed before his eyes as flipped through the pages. 'I was so interested in learning alchemy years ago.. but I gave it up when-' The memory of his first trip to Hogsmeade came to mind. 'I gave it up when she destroyed my book. Merlin I felt so humiliated…. After that day the subject didn't really interest me much, the word Alchemy only brought up bad memories.' Maybe he could forget about all of that and come to it with a clean slate, like Bellatrix said she was trying to do.

Checking the box to see if it was empty he turned it upside down. Something woolly fell onto his lap, looking down he saw that it was… a pair of socks. Holding them up to the light he examined them, they were checkered green and silver made out of thick wool. Sliding his socks off and putting on the new ones, his feet were instantly bathed in warmth. 'Warming Charm… A nice little touch.' He thought curling his toes pleasantly. 'I better get dressed, the Christmas feast will start soon.' Carwyn put on his robes quickly and strode across the dormitory. 'I guess Severus got up a little earlier than me.' Noticing that no gifts sat at the end of his four poster.

Reaching the top of the staircase, he scanned the common room and saw Bellatrix sitting on a sofa talking with her sister. Narcissa noticed him first and waved. "Hey Bellatrix, Narcissa, Happy Christmas.." "Happy Christmas!" They chimed back, Carwyn took a seat adjacent to them. "So did you get anything you wanted?" Narcissa said wistfully. "As a matter a fact I did." Pulling up his pant leg, showing them the socks. "They are so cosy.. I've been needing a new pair, all my other ones have holes." Bellatrix blushed. "Thank you for the gift Bellatrix I really appreciate it….I feel really bad that I didn't give you one." Narcissa spoke up. "Don't worry Carwyn, your gratitude is sweet enough for Bella." Narcissa said giving him a wink. "I'm glad you liked it." Bellatrix murmured a smile creeping to her lips. "I promise that I won't burn them this time."

"That's reassuring." He retorted playfully. "Hey Carwyn look what our mum sent us..." Narcissa picked up a newspaper from the end table and handed it to him. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet. _'_ _Christmas Eve Massacre! Thirteen Muggles Dead_ _in Suffolk! Ministry Scrambles_ _to Cover it's Tracks..'_ A black and white photo of the dark mark loomed menacingly, as muggles scattered like ants beneath it. He gasped looking up at the girls somber faces. "Our mother has been sending us these lately. She gets very excited whenever stuff like this happens, I think something is wrong with her. No one in their right mind would send their children something so horrible….. Our dads been in Saint Mungos for over two months now and she hasn't even said a word about him." Narcissa hissed, Bellatrix looked away sniffling. Carwyn began reading the article.

' _Terror grips the country!_ _T_ _hirteen muggles murdered during a Christmas parade in Suffolk. Reportedly by the followers of_ _he who must not be named_ _._ _A full scale inquiry is underway,_ _Ministry of Magic officials are currently trying to apprehend the suspects involved in the attack.'_ Carwyn read the snippet all the way to the edge of the page. _'_ _Please contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, if you have any information.'_

The bell rang overhead, breaking the silence that engulfed them. "Lets go down to the feast." Carwyn said standing up. "About time, I'm starving.." Narcissa groaned.

The castle was a riot of decoration. Ice sickles hung from the ceiling, everything was wrapped in garland and holly, mistletoe hung over doorways and enchanted snow rained down from above. The trio chatted all the way down to the great hall, passing Peeves who was lighting a reef on fire by a candle sconce.

Soft light shone through the double doors when they stepped inside, the great hall looked fabulous. More than dozen Christmas trees lined the walls, great ice sculptures were scattered about the hall bathed in light. Only a single table sat in the center, it was large and looked prepared for many people. "Lets have a seat." He lead them to a few chairs near the end. Carwyn took a seat closest to the edge Bellatrix and Narcissa took seats beside him. "Most everyone went home for the holiday's." He leaned over to Bellatrix. "Yeah, I'm really surprised. With You-Know-Who still about, you'd think the parents would tell them to stay." She said as students took their seats all around the table, most of them were from different houses.

The teachers strode in after them. Little Professor Flitwick chatting with Professor Sprout, Bubbly Professor Slughorn telling a story to cool Professor White, and finally Professor Dumbledore a wreath of holly wrapped around his pointed hat with Professor McGonagall. The entourage took seats across from them, Dumbledore sat at the head of the table in all of his festive glory. "Ahh hello Mr Quigley, I hope you are having a pleasant Christmas so far." Dumbledore said warmly. "Yes sir it has... I hope yours is going well, Happy Christmas." Carwyn said to the beaming headmaster. "Excellent." He stood up. "Merry Christmas! I hope everyone got what they wished for… Sadly I cannot say the same for myself.. another year passes where I have yet to receive a pair of socks." After the laughing died away he bowed and said. "Tuck in and be merry." Delicious entrees appeared in front of them on silver platters, to top it all off a giant stuffed turkey appeared in the center of the table.

Spooning various types of food on his plate, he ate with finesse in front of the teachers. Most of them looked looser somehow, almost as if the holiday had lightened them. The Professors talked amongst themselves as the three of them whispered in low voices. Narcissa reached across Bellatrix and tugged his sleeve. "Bella told me you was with a girl in Ravenclaw tower. What's her name?" His face turned pink. "Oh her name was Emily…. Um I forget her last name." Narcissa leaned forward. "Was she your girlfriend?" He shook his head forcefully. "No! I was up there by mistake. My head felt like it was going to burst after all of that talking, Lily had to brew me a headache drought the next day it was so bad." Bellatrix laughed to herself. "I remember seeing you in agony. She sounded like a whale, one moment her voice would go deep then the next it would raise so high that it was like someone running their nails on a chalkboard." He grinned. "I dunno why, but for some reason she stopped following me around. I guess she got over her crush, its weird but the last time I saw her she looked terrified for some reason and practically ran away from me."

Bellatrix looked anywhere but at him, Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. "Ahem" Carwyn heard from the other side of the table. Professor McGonagall sat opposite him, she wore a strange expression on her face. "Happy Christmas Professor." He said sitting up a bit straighter. "I hope you are having a good Christmas Mr Quigley." One thin eyebrow was raised, as she looked at each of the girls in turn. "How are you doing Narcissa?" The Professor said after a few seconds of silence. "I'm doing well Professor." She replied casually. The professors eyes flicked to Bellatrix. "Hello Bellatrix.." She looked uncomfortable under the woman's gaze. "Hello Professor." Bellatrix said a bit weakly.

McGonagall sat back and sipped her wine, a question forming on her lips. "You three make strange bedfellows." Narcissa coughed in her pumpkin juice, nearly sending it across the table. After Narcissa's coughing fit ceased the girls were at a loss for words. "We do… I've never been around them that much" - 'Unless you count the bullying' - "But over the past few weeks, I found out that they are actually pretty cool." He finished glancing towards them. Bellatrix and Narcissa beamed back at him. "I like you too." Bellatrix blurted. He felt his face turned pink. "No! I meant.. we find you likable and friendly." She spluttered. Professor McGonagall gave them a queer look, was it amusement? "I'm so happy that the two of you could set your differences aside." There was no doubt as to who that statement addressed.

"Yes we have.." He said looking pleased. Bellatrix nodded avoiding the Professors gaze. "Wonderful." She gave them a rare smile. The entrees turned into desserts, a few minutes later. He leaned over to Bellatrix whispering close to her ear. "Hey, Bellatrix." She jumped. "Y-yeah what's up?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a little stroll with me around the lake after this." Her eyes grew wide. "Okay I'll go with you…." "Good." He said putting down his fork. "I'm full."

* * *

Her feet slid as she walked down the icy path with Carwyn. 'I wonder why he wanted to take a walk with me? At least we are alone together' As much as she loved her little sister. Bellatrix couldn't deny that she felt a little bit of annoyed at Narcissa. 'She gets in the way all of the time, it would be a lot better if it was just the two of us.'

"Come on just a bit further.." He said reaching out, grabbing her wrist. "Where are we going?" She asked as they trudged through the snow. "Somewhere familiar." He led her to a little hill overlooking the lake. "Remember this place, it hasn't changed that much from last year." Looking around the memory came back to her. "Oh yeah.. This is where I cursed you and left you by the lake last year." She said a bit guilty. "We didn't walk all the way down here to reminisce about our bad memories... I brought you here because nobody's around …." He looked away embarrassed. A blush crept up her neck, as she stepped closer. "Why would you want to be alone with me? Is their something you need to tell me in private?" She placed a hand on his collar. "It's kind of.." He took a deep breath. "Embarrassing."

"Tell me..please." Her smile was infectious, he couldn't help but return it. "Pleaaase." She begged, pushing him playfully. "Well its about you and me.." He said swallowing. Bellatrix felt her breath shorten, all she could do was nod. "We used to hate each other like crazy, but now things are so… different. You are like a friend to me now…. its like I'm meeting an entirely new person. If the situation was different we could have been the best of friends since day one." She beamed at him. "I thought the same thing! We got along just fine during the train ride over to Hogwarts when we first met. But that was before I found out you was a Mudblo-.. Muggleborn." Carwyn looked a bit surprised. "Since when did you stop saying Mudblood? That was like your catch phrase!" He asked her laughing. "A while ago…."

"I think you are really cool Bellatrix. This may be kind of personal but have you ever been in a relationship?" Her heart quickened for a second.. for a moment she thought about lying. "No I haven't... have you?" Asking him, already knowing the answer. "You're joking.. I thought you would have already been in plenty!" Bellatrix crossed her arms. "Are you calling me a whore?" His face turned milk white as he shook his head. "No! I just thought, you know since you are…. pretty good looking a lot of guys would try and date you." Warmth tricked out from behind her navel. "Well none have yet… I'm flattered that you think of me as good looking." He blushed. "Well how could I not? I never really noticed you that much when we hated each other. But now I can't help but…."

Bellatrix felt something like a magnet draw her in closer. "What do you think of me?" They were so close that she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "I think you are a beautiful witch Bella." Bringing her hands up she gripped his collar, pulling him down to eye level. "Let me show you what I think about you." She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his. A wave of passion and ecstasy cascaded through her as they exchanged a long wet kiss. He pulled her in closer, her breasts pressed up against his chest. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this." She said gasping for breath. "Me too, I've just been denying it. This so good." Bellatrix gave him another kiss, waves of pleasure rolled through her stronger than before, reaching a mind numbing crescendo. She felt her body shake pleasantly as it slowly faded away.

Darkness was all around her as she sat up in her four poster. Immediately she felt wetness around her thighs, knowing that it wasn't urine. 'I keep having these dreams.' She told herself, pulling down her nightgown. 'It's the second night in a row, I keep soaking my bed." Snaking a hand inside the sheets she rubbed her womanhood, her fingers were instantly coated in a sticky fluid. Pulling out her wand, she cleaned up her mess. "Tergeo." 'I had so much fun today' She thought reminiscing.

After the feast, she followed him outside. The pair made their way around the lake slowly, trudging through the deep snow. It was a bit awkward at first…after a few minutes he loosened up. Before she knew it they were discussing all kinds of different things, so many she couldn't recall all of them as she lie there in bed. "Do you like Quidditch?" Carwyn asked her as they passed the pier. "I hate watching it, puts me to sleep nearly every time. My sister Dromeda is the best flier out of the three of us, I'm the worst. My body stiffens up when I ride brooms, I guess it's because I'm scared of heights. When I was little my dad took me for a ride on his broomstick, we flew up really high. I remember looking down and feeling so terrified. I fell sideways off the broom in shock, dad dived down to save me but wasn't quick enough. When I hit the ground I bounced back up, like I was made of rubber! You should have seen the look of horror on my mothers face, dad nearly broke down into tears he was so worried." Carwyn chuckled. "That's a pretty crazy story. I can't fly a broom either for the life of me, last time I did I felt so nervous that I nearly killed us." She smiled to herself remembering their first flying lesson.

* * *

"Everyone line up beside a broom, no talking." Madam Hooch barked out, over the mass of students. Today was the first years flying lessons, the Slytherin's and the Ravenclaw's gathered in the courtyard many of them excited others were terrified. The students shut up immediately, as they took their places. Bellatrix broke off from her gang of cronies when she saw Quigley walking alone... she said a quick goodbye and stalked up silently behind him. She chose the broomstick next to him. "Make sure you hold on tight mudblood.. You don't want to fall off." She sneered, Quigley didn't even look in her direction. For a month now, she had made his life a living hell. Finally mastering the jelly legs jinx, she put it to good use. Giggling to herself, she remembered how embarrassed he was. Trying to wake up his numb legs up, while everyone in the common room laughed at him.. 'I love playing with the mudblood.' She thought watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Stick your hand out and say up!" Madam Hooch commanded. "Up!" Bellatrix cried, but the broom remained immovable. Twenty or so seconds passed until the broom flew up into Quigley's hand. Glaring at him, feeling so angry that a mudblood beat her at something she yelled. "UP!" The broom flew off the ground and into her palm. "Now mount your brooms, on my signal you will kick off the ground and hover a few feet above you." The class mounted their brooms. "Good luck mudblood." she said in a sweet voice, as the whistle blew. The class kicked off as one, her stomach left her immediately. Glancing at Quigley, she noticed he looked as nervous as she was. "Now you will tilt back and fly up a few meters, everyone take it slow."

Bellatrix felt that terrible feeling, the one from her nightmares. As she drifted up slowly higher and higher, closing her eyes in fear. "Stop right there!" Bellatrix opened her eyes making an effort not to look down, she tilted forward as the broom came to an uneasy halt. Trembling trying to keep balance on the old broom. She looked at him again, he was breathing really hard nearly panicking. 'This is the one moment I feel sympathy for the mudblood. I feel like I'm going to slip off the broom myself.'

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Okay grip your broom tight and lower yourself closer to the handle, that will accelerate you forward. I want you to fly a lap around the courtyard." Sounding the whistle again they took off, some flew like it was second nature….. others were less graceful. The more experienced children raced each other, while the others lagged behind cautiously. Bellatrix was moving at a snails pace. "A pureblood that can't fly a broom? What a shame." Rookwood flew past laughing. Bellatrix felt gutsy after the slight, she gripped the broom handle tight and leaned forward. Her broom sputtered then launched forward like an arrow, everything turned into a blur.

She tried to pull back and decelerate the broom, but her body wouldn't respond…. She was frozen. The slow group parted like a wave as she shot past. 'No, no, no!' The thought raced through her mind as she flew towards the castle wall helplessly like a moth to flame. Clenching her teeth and closing her eyes she braced for impact… "Wingardium Leviosa!" The broom slipped from her grasp completely leaving her floating in the air, it felt as if an invisible hook was pulling her backwards. The old broom accelerated forward as if nothing had happened and collided with the wall. "CRACK!" Wood splinters rained down onto the grounds below, as her fellow classmates looked on in horror.

"Don't worry I got you." The voice of an all too familiar mudblood rang out below her. She took in a sharp intake of breath, looking down at Quigley and the courtyard fifty feet below. Flying up he placed a clumsy hand on her robes, pulling her down to sit on the broom. "Get m-me d-down.." Wrapping an arm around his waist, her voice shaking. They started to make their way down, Quigley was mediocre at best. All of the extra weight encumbered the broom, building up speed as they descended. "Mudblood! Slow down, you're going too fast!" Bellatrix hissed in his ear. "I-I'm trying I think there's too much- AHH!" The broom gave a little burst of speed, then started to free fall. "Do something!" Digging her nails into his back screaming. Quigley tried to pull up but they might as well have been riding a muggle broomstick. Below the students were circling them like a pack of vultures, while Madam Hooch raced towards them wand raised.

"Hang on!" Quigley yelled moments before they hit the lawn. "SNAP!" Everything went black. For awhile she just laid there. 'Am I dead?' Wondering, hoping to Merlin that she wasn't. The sound of the oak tree rustling in the wind woke her. Stirring she opened her eyes putting a hand up, the sunlight was blinding. 'I'm drooling!' She noticed wiping her lip with a sleeve. Following the strand of spittle down she saw Quigley beneath her unconscious his cheek wet with slobber. Her heart nearly stopped when she noticed the crowd of people surrounding them. Some wore concerned expressions, others mainly her fellow Slytherin's looked amused. 'I'm sure they'll live this up.' She thought ruefully.

"That was so stupid of you!" Madam Hooch bellowed getting on her knees beside them. "If I hadn't of casted that cushioning charm, the two of you would have resembled smashed pumpkins more than first years!" Quigley stirred from below, he opened his eyes to observe the scene. "What happened." He asked in a woozy voice. Realizing that she was still straddling him, she scurried away as the Slytherin's howled with laughter. "You nearly killed us mudblood that's what happened!" Bellatrix roared getting to her feet, forcing her way through the crowd. "Miss Black how dare you! Fifty points from Slytherin!" Brushing off the professors retort, she made her way into the castle. 'Just you wait mudblood… You'll get what is coming to you.' She thought burying her feelings of gratitude.

* * *

They reminisced for most of their little "date." if you could call it that. Carwyn didn't act like it was something bad, he laughed and joked when they talked about the past. Bellatrix giggled and japed along with him, it felt as if the slate was washing clean by the time they made it round the lake. "Do you want to go to Hagrid's? I meant to pay him a visit, he told me to stop by after the feast. Said he had something really cool to show me." Bellatrix felt a bit conflicted but it didn't show. Most of the Slytherin's despise the gamekeeper and call him a Great Oaf. No doubt Carwyn told the man all about the bullying he received at her hands. "Sure." Bellatrix smiled. "Great! His cabin is over there near the forbidden forest." Pointing across the snowy lawn.

Grey smoke bellowed out of the chimney as they approached the cabin. "I bet Hagrid is cooking some of his rock cakes… If he offers you one take it. Be careful last time I ate one I nearly broke off a tooth, Hagrid needs to take a few lessons in baking." Bellatrix grimaced. She followed him across the frozen pumpkin patch to the monstrously large front door. The barking of some great dog seemed to shake the building from the inside when Carwyn knocked on the door. "Back Lumy back.." The giant man said opening the door.

Hagrid wore oven mitts and a flowery apron around his belly. "Hiyah Carwyn I was wonderin when-" Hagrid stopped mid sentence, when he noticed her. Bellatrix felt a flush creep up her neck as the giant man stared at her confused, she looked at his shoes awkwardly. Carwyn took her hand in his and said. "Hagrid this is Bellatrix. I think I've mentioned her to you once or twice." Hagrid looked at them stunned in disbelief, his mouth moving no words coming out. "Y-yeah you have.. I never thought." He trailed off looking at their intertwined hands. Bellatrix blushed even deeper, it took Carwyn a few seconds to catch on. "Hagrid she isn't my girlfriend… She's just a friend, that's all."

"Nice to meet you Hagrid.." Bellatrix squeaked out. "Nice ta meet ya Bellatrix. Comon in, I've got fresh rock cakes straight from the oven." The giant man said leading them into the cabin. As they stepped inside a great dog ran up to them panting merrily. The boar hound placed both paws on her chest and started licking her face happily nearly knocking her over. "Uggh." Bellatrix groaned trying to push the dog off. "Come here Lumy." Carwyn rubbed the dog behind the ears, as it switched to him. "The Old muts pregnant again. Yeh think she's too old to have another litter." Hagrid said pulling a steaming tray full of rock cakes out of the oven. "I know she must be over ten years old now." The dog was on its back kicking as Carwyn rubbed its belly.

Everything was so… big. In front of them sat bucket sized mugs, a large crossbow hung over the fireplace, his wash basin stood over five feet in height. Hagrid's bed was ginormous it could sleep four or five people comfortably. "Enjoying yer holiday?" Hagrid asked pouring a generous amount of tea in their mugs. "Yeah it's been pretty good so far. Thanks for the fudge Hagrid." Hagrid waved a hand. "Oh that's nothin. Yer probably wonderin what I wanted to show ya, lemme go get them. Their a wildly bunch, this might take a bit." Opening the backdoor he stalked off into the growing darkness.

"Have you thought about what we are going to do Bellatrix?" Carwyn said after a minute in silence. "About what?" She asked innocently. "You know… the incident." Carwyn scratched his head uncomfortably. "Yes I have. I got a letter back from Pandora she said that we should go ahead…. Carwyn are you sure we should do this?" He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Yes I think we should… Don't worry we'll make sure those rapists see justice. I've got your back Bella." Bellatrix felt so nervous, she had mulled the question over in her head for days now. "Okay, I'm so lucky to have people like you, Pandora, and Narcissa at my side. Especially you… I don't deserve it especially after I attacked you that night. So we need to-"

Alarm spread across Carwyn's face. "Wha-whats wrong? She asked. He stood up frantically putting a hand in his pocket as if something was on fire. A sculpture of a rat gleamed in the dull light of the cabin as Carwyn pulled it out. "Is that a rat?" Bellatrix asked totally confused. Carwyn studied the rat, turning it in his hands slowly. "I forgot this was in my pocket, its a Christmas present from Sirius. He said that it does something special, but I have no idea what. I swear I just felt it move..." Bellatrix looked at the statue suspiciously. "My cousin probably put some jinx on it Carwyn. He loves to pull pranks." Carwyn shrugged and placed the sculpture on the table.

The door creaked open as Hagrid stepped in. "Got em here, took me awhile to catch em." The man strode across the room and placed a small box in front of them. "What is it?" Carwyn asked hesitantly. "This is a niffler, they like shiny objects gold silver whatever ya fancy. I can't keep em in the house, they would destroy the place looking for valuables. I'm keepin them for Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher ah coarse." Hagrid chuckled. "Lemme show ya what they look like up close." Hagrid opened the box slowly. "Hagrid I wouldn't-" Carwyn began to say. "No it'll be fine as long as I keep hold of him." The gamekeeper held up a fist the size of a trash can lid after rummaging in the box, a furry brown head stuck out. "Its so cute.." Bellatrix exclaimed. To her the creature resembled an anteater, it had soft little brown eyes and a large snout.

The niffler sniffed the air hungrily for a moment, and looked around the cabin. It's eyes seemed to glow when it spotted the bronze rat mere feet away. "OOOOWWW!" Hagrid yelled as the niffler sank its teeth into his finger. He flailed his arms wildly in a vain attempt to buck the beast. It bit him so hard that he bled, blood dripped down his hand to land in fat drops on the floor.. Lumy ran to his aid barking trying to protect her master. Bellatrix and Carwyn stood up in alarm as Hagrid began beating the niffler against the cupboard, the creature finally parted from his hand jumping the distance onto the table. They backed away drawing their wands. "Catch em! If that thing gets into castle Dumbledore will have my head!" Hagrid ran to his bedside presumably to get a weapon. "It wants the rat.." Carwyn whispered. The niffler approached the rat sniffing it eagerly. "Sqqeeaakk!" Bellatrix flinched covering her ears. Much to their surprise the bronze rat let out a high pitched squeak when the niffler touched it. "It can't be alive." Carwyn said breathless.

Hagrid came stomping over an old umbrella clutched in his fist. "Comon you two! He's occupied." Carwyn nodded raising his wand. "On three.. One.. Two. Three!" Bellatrix bellowed. "Impedimenta." While the other two chose different spells, but the effect was the same. Both the rat and the niffler flew across the room and landed inside of Lumy's dog bed. The trio approached the cushion slowly, their wands in hand. "We stunned them pretty good, I don't think they'll be getting up anytime soon." Carwyn knelt down and picked up the bronze rat. Lumy plopped over to the niffler and gave it a curious little sniff, when it didn't present a threat the boar hound sprawled out beside it and started licking it trying to wake it up.

"You heard that didn't you Bellatrix.. It squeaked." Carwyn said examining the rat once again. "Yeah I did maybe it's stunned or something." Bellatrix offered. "Why didn't I think of that!" He pointed his wand at the sculpture. "Rennervate _."_ White light engulfed the rat, but it didn't have much of an effect. Carwyn scratched his chin. "I thought it might be petrified.. maybe its a hardening charm." "Reparifarge." Bellatrix let out a high pitched scream as the rat wriggled to life in Carwyn's hands. She jumped onto the counter top frantically as she watched the bronze rat scurry towards the door. "Stop it!" Carwyn dove for the rat, his hand missing by inches. "Hagrid you left the door open!" Hagrid spun around as fast as he could and slammed the backdoor shut, but it was too late. The rat beat him to it, vanishing in a gleam of bronze.

* * *

Bellatrix rolled over onto her stomach kicking the blankets aside. 'That was so weird... I hope my cousin isn't playing a trick on us.' Scowling burying her face into the pillow. I can't believe we got to spend some alone time together.' She yawned stretching her legs. 'He's definitely warming up to me…. How would he react if I told him about my feelings or…. if I kissed him.' The mere thought drove her mad enthralling her senses, something hot and prickly stirred inside of her. "Merlin I can't stand it anymore." She got up and opened the trunk that sat at the foot of her four poster. It was pitch black but she found it all the same, by scent alone. Her body shivered as she inhaled his musk, the towel was still as fresh as the day she found it, thanks to a stasis charm.

Crawling back into bed on her tummy, she pulled the pillow down to straddle in between her legs. "What if this was him… and me on top, what would I do?" Her pace was slow but sensual, going back and forth humping the pillow. 'What would Cissy or Pandora think if they saw this.. What would mother or Dromeda do if they knew that I liked… no loved a muggleborn." Bellatrix buried her face into the old towel again growing wetter with every thrust. "I don't care anymore…. I love him, I love him, I love him! To hell with what they think." Bellatrix let out a cry of ecstasy as she snaked a hand into her nightgown and rubbed a finger across her slit. "Oh Carwyn mmmh." She started to kiss her pillow passionately, pretending it was him.

Feeling herself become more and more sensitive, she reached under her shirt and rubbed a nipple teasing herself even more. "Like that, yes!" Her body shook in pleasure, she felt so aroused. Moisture ran down her legs in rivulets onto the sheets, her body glistened with sweat. The climax hit her like a lightning bolt, for a moment she knew nothing but pleasure and the earthy scent of the towel. Leaving her twitching, feeling extra sensitive.

'If I love him I have to trust him. He'll be by my side through thick and thin. I'm a coward, but he gives me strength. To face my enemies, my fears... and my mother. I going to do it… We're going to tell everyone about what they done to me. The consequences may be severe but I need to do this..' Taking the wand from her nightstand she cleaned up the mess and laid back, her body feeling suddenly exhausted. "Best Christmas ever." Bellatrix muttered falling into a peaceful sleep.

 **I'm so sorry it took this long for a new installment. My job really ramps up during the Christmas season, I had to work like crazy for the past month :\ But**

 **now that is over, you'll be seeing them come in sooner. I hope all of you had a good Christmas and are looking forward to another year. Please rate and**

 **comment to share your opinion, I appreciate it all. I'll see you around ;P -Twisted Mister**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Subtle Obsession**

 **By: Twisted Mister**

 **Chapter 11:**

Carwyn was the first to arrive at breakfast that day. Upon sitting down he poured himself a cup of black coffee. He yawned, glancing around the great hall with weary eyes. 'I shouldn't have gone to the library last night. Now I can hardly stay awake… Damn that bloody rat! Maybe I can go back to bed after breakfast.' After visiting Hagrid's, Carwyn said a quick goodbye to Bellatrix and headed straight to the library, he had to sneak in as it was already past closing time. He spent hours looking through books and old manuscripts, most of them were about magical creatures.. rats in particular. Also flipping through a few texts on curses for good measure. Carwyn wrote a rather lengthy letter to Sirius that night as he browsed the shelves. Telling him about the rat and how it came to life, and it's subsequent escape.

'There must have been a reason why he gave me the rat.' Carwyn knew Sirius had ulterior motives, that was obvious. 'But why? What can a rat do that a human can't?' Just the thought of it was driving him mad. Flich interrupted his search around five o'clock last night, striding through the doors with his cat Miss Norris. Carwyn hid in the restricted section while Flich combed the area, he took his chance made a run for it when the caretaker turned down an aisle. Deciding to send the letter first, he went to the owlery to find Freya slumbering in the rafters. "Here you go girl, take this to Sirius.. Make sure you get an answer." He whispered as he stroked her feathery head, the owl gave a little hoot in acknowledgment and flew off into the predawn gloom.

He was wrenched out of his thoughts when Bellatrix and Narcissa took seats opposite him. "Good morning Carwyn." The girls chimed together. "Morning." He said rubbing his eyes. "Are you sleepy?" Bellatrix eyed him up and down. "Very..." She crossed her arms. "I told you not to worry about that stupid rat… but I can see that you didn't listen… why are boys so stubborn?" Her voice sharpened like a razor. "Hardheaded more like it..." Carwyn smiled. "We had so much fun in the common room last night, Pandora sent us some homemade coconut cakes and-" Bellatrix trailed off blushing. "Bundles of that rag her boyfriend writes the Snorkack!" Narcissa said laughing. "I suppose she wants you to hand them out.. Don't disappoint her Bellatrix people would go mad if they didn't receive the Christmas edition." He said smirking taking another sip of coffee.

Bellatrix made a show of rolling her eyes as the owls streamed in over head. An owl black as jet landed in front of him, a rolled up piece of parchment attached to its leg. 'Who could this be from?' He thought removing the scroll. It was stamped shut with a fancy wax seal, severing it carefully with his wand he unrolled it and read. _'Carwyn please forgive_ _my late response_ _. I received your owl the day after I lef_ _t_ _school._ _Thank Merlin my mother didn't intercept it, she reads every letter we get at the house._ _I managed to slip out tonight while my mother was punishing Kreacher._ _I'm not very f_ _o_ _nd of my cousin but when I read what happened to her, I was outraged. Bravo for beating the dragon dung out of those_ _pricks Carwyn, I would have done it myself if I was there. We had our annual party two days ago on Christmas Eve,_ _and you know what? Those knob heads showed up.. They didn't even look worried or remorseful for that matter. The three of them walked up to me and said hello, I had half a mind to_ _hex_ _them to_ _pieces right then and_ _there._ _Unfortunately I couldn't, all the high society purebloods were around,_ _I felt really bad... Drucella was there my aunt,_ _Bellatrix's mother_ _.. I couldn't tell her_ _. Listen mate and listen very carefully, if you go through with this you'll be putting a huge target on your back. Their families will be shamed, and they will seek vengeance._ _No doubt they will hire the most expensive lawyers if a trial is placed before the Wizengamot_ _which you'll have no chance of_ _winning_ _,_ _but th_ _at'll_ _be the least of your worries. I know for a fact Malfoy and Rudolphus_ _are_ _in league with the dark lord_ _I don't know about Rookwood_ _, I heard them boasting about how he'll brand them with the dark mark after school lets out. Please be very careful from now on, if you report it t_ _alk_ _to the headmaster only!_ _No one else._ _Good_ _thing you didn't tell Sirius, it would have made headlines in the daily prophet the next day. Happy New Year! See you soon mate. Regulus.'_

"Who is it from?" Bellatrix asked. "See for yourself." Carwyn handed the parchment to her, Narcissa leaned over to read it with her. Narcissa chuckled halfway through the letter. "I know why our aunt checks the mail, she thinks my uncle is cheating on her." Bellatrix's scowl grew deeper as her eyes moved down the page, she balled it up in one hand and threw it across the hall after she finished. "Those bastards have some nerve! Walking into my aunt and uncles house, both of them Blacks! After what they did… boasting about their new "big daddy." I'll kill them." Narcissa grabbed her wrist. "Sshh! Bella you're being too loud calm down." She whispered, they were drawing attention from all over the hall even some of the teachers looked in their direction. "Perhaps it was a thinly veiled threat, to warn your family about what will happen if they snitch." He offered. Bellatrix huffed and puffed her anger slowly seeping away. "I don't care, I'm glad my cousin heard them gloating. They won't be after they get thrown in the darkest cell in the bowels of Azkaban." Carwyn felt surprised. "I honestly thought you would get angry at me for telling Regulus."

She shook her head. "No I'm actually glad that you did, he can be a witness if there is a trial. They admitted to following the dark lord." Bellatrix smiled triumphantly. Carwyn felt really doubtful about that, he was quite sure that Regulus wouldn't want the heat brought down on him. "Carwyn." Bellatrix said her voice shaking slightly. "I want you to come with me after breakfast, to report the... incident." He felt a lump tighten in his throat as she looked at him. "Okay I'll go with you, we'll go to Dumbledore and.." Carwyn said trying to be reassuring, Narcissa looked fearful, her eyes flicked between them. "Don't go to Slughorn, I know you are supposed to report it to your head of house.. but don't. Any of their families could be one of his benefactors. Go to McGonagall she will know how to handle it."

An uneasy silence lingered throughout the rest of the meal, everyone around them was relaxed and happy while they sat nervous in anticipation. His heart quickened as the bell rang. "It's time Bellatrix lets go." He made to stand up but Narcissa grabbed his hand, she took Bellatrix's in her other. "Be safe you two.. make sure to tell them everything that happened to you, no matter how bad it was... we got your back Bella." He felt Narcissa's hand quiver then she let go. They stood up awkwardly and made for the doors.

Bellatrix stuck to his side as they exited the great hall, scanning the entrance hall he saw Professor McGonagall chatting with Professor Flitwick as they climbed the staircase. 'At least we don't have to search for her.' Bellatrix noticed them as well, a look of dread spread across her face. Then she nodded, taking her hand he led her forward to the staircase and they began to climb, her hand tightening with every step.

"Professor!" Carwyn called out once they were close enough. The pair turned around breaking off their conversation. "Yes Mr Quigley." Professor Flitwick squeaked out. "Please excuse us sir, we need something of Professor McGonagall." Carwyn looked at the other professor, her eyes were drilling into him like an auger. "How may I help the two of you?" She said inquiring. Her hand was like a vice now, it felt like his bones were breaking.

"There is something we need to tell you... in private. No disrespect to you professor." He said quickly to Flitwick. "Something we need to… report." The air grew thick around them, Professor Flitwick's face fell as McGonagall's features sharpened. "Very well, please excuse me Filius… Come along you two." She said motioning them to follow her, they did so stiffly. Carwyn had to take long deep breaths in order to slow his heartbeat before reaching her office, he guessed Bellatrix was doing the same.

The professor led them up to the third floor landing and down a corridor to her office. Inside lay a room covered in ornate red tapestries with a welcoming fire crackling in the hearth. She ushered them to a pair of seats across from her desk. Taking her own McGonagall offered them refreshment which they refused, clearing her throat she said. "What is it that you would like to report?" Bellatrix twiddled her thumbs nervously, while Carwyn searched for an answer. "Professor it's-it's something.." Carwyn started nervously. 'Merlin why can't I say it.' He felt sick to his stomach. "Horrible..it's something horrible that happened… to me." Bellatrix finished her voice shaking.

He had never seen the look on the professor's face like he did now. It held no stiffness at all, it was a mix of emotions sympathy, pity, and concern. It made him feel uneasy to be honest, he never thought the stern professor could be so vulnerable. "But we can't tell you, not yet." He finally found his voice. "We have to speak to the headmaster about it.. please." Carwyn interlocked his fingers with hers, she was trembling. "Very well.. I'll floo Albus." The professor said standing up, striding to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder she threw it in and said. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic." Getting on her knees beside the hearth she stuck her head in the emerald flames. It alarmed him so much that he nearly jumped.

After a minute the professor got up. "The headmaster is currently at the ministry sitting trial as a member of the Wizengamot. I informed them that there was a school emergency underway and that I needed his audience immediately. He will be here shortly, when he does I will escort you two up to the headmasters office. Until then make yourself comfortable… have a biscuit." They both nodded solemnly and took a ginger snap from the tin as she opened it.

They sat in silence for a long time the only sound came from the grandfather clock behind McGonagall's desk, the metronome ticked away the minutes rhythmically. Nearly half an hour later the fireplace roared to life once again and out came a piece of parchment that floated to the professor. Taking it in hand she put on her spectacles and read. "Professor Dumbledore has returned… he's waiting for you in his office. We'll walk there, come now." She said standing up. 'Thank Merlin she's giving us a bit of time to prepare ourselves.' Carwyn was so relieved they didn't have to travel by floo. He got up and followed the professor out of the study, Bellatrix fell in close beside him.

"Bellatrix it will be alright… If you feel uncomfortable I can do most of the talking." Carwyn whispered to her as they climbed the marble staircase. "Thanks, but I think I'll be okay for now." She said softly. McGonagall led them all the way up to the seventh floor... instead of taking a left which would take them to the Griffindor common room, they went right. Carwyn wasn't familiar with this corridor, they passed a rather graphic tapestry of a man getting clubbed to death by troll. After awhile the professor stopped in front of a particularly ugly gargoyle. "Password." It muttered in a froggy voice. "Pepper Imp." McGonagall quipped and the statue moved aside revealing a small spiral staircase.

When they stepped onto the staircase it moved underneath their feet lifting them up, almost like a muggle escalator. Reaching the top a small waiting room sat before them, benches flanked a wooden door that had a large griffin shaped knocker attached ornately to its front. McGonagall approached the door and knocked. "Enter." A calmly voice sounded from the other side.

Brilliant light radiated from inside of the room as she opened the door. Carwyn's eyes grew wide with amazement as he walked into the headmasters office. Silver instruments hummed sitting a top of spindly legged tables emitting puffs of purple smoke, over a hundred portraits lined the walls of what he guessed were previous headmasters. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, writing something on a piece of parchment. A fiery bird sat on its perch beside him, he had never seen it's like before. Even at first glance Carwyn knew this was the most interesting room in the entire castle.

Dumbledore put down his quill and stood up when they approached. "Good morning Carwyn, Bellatrix have a seat please." Dumbledore said warmly, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. Carwyn felt his breath hitch as he walked forward and took a seat beside Bellatrix. "Thank you for assisting these two Professor McGonagall. If you may wait outside until we are finished that would be excellent." The professor nodded. "Certainly Albus." She took her leave, closing the door softly behind her. Dumbledore pulled out a tin of sweets from under his desk and placed it before them. "Lemon drop? It's a muggle sweet I'm quite fond of, they are quite delicious." They took one reservedly and placed it into their mouths. Carwyn instantly felt more at ease, as if the candy had been dipped in a calming drought.

"From what I understand, the two of you wanted to tell me something in private. Something urgent if I am not mistaken." Dumbledore said serenely, giving them his utmost attention. "Yes professor we did.. It's about an incident that took place a few days past, nine days to be exact." Carwyn spoke up wondering how he was to explain it. "Ah I see Carwyn. Whatever happened know that you can entrust the details to me, I won't disclose them under any circumstances." His bright blue eyes seemed to pierce through him. "I'll go first Carwyn. You don't know it all." Bellatrix said her voice shaking. "Alright." He said grabbing her trembling hand. "They.. they attacked me the day when everyone left for the holiday's. At first they hurt me..broke my hand. Then they… did something worse… they assaulted me." Tears welled up in her eyes and started to stream down her cheeks, Carwyn rubbed her hand soothingly.

Dumbledore's eyes no longer twinkled they turned icy and cold, outrage was written all over his face. "I know it will be painful to relive what happened to you that day Bellatrix. But I need you to tell me your story the best as you remember it from the start...please my dear." She told it to them bit by bit stopping at intervals when it was too hard to recount, Bellatrix ended up a sobbing mess in Carwyn's arms after she finished. It felt just as painful to hear her retell it, Carwyn's insides twisted and burned with hatred when she described Rudolphus violating her. 'I should have killed them! If I could go back and do it I would!' He thought angrily as Bellatrix clung to him weeping.

The wizened professor seemed fifty years older when Carwyn finished his side of the story after her. The vigor that characterized Dumbledore left him, the only thing that remained was a tired old man. "I see the truth of it now… no one deserves to be abused by monsters like that, I'm so sorry..." The headmaster stood up and shuffled through a cabinet behind his desk. "You need not worry anymore Bellatrix I will see to it that Lucius, Augustus, and Rudolphus are expelled." He retrieved three forms from a dusty box and placed them on his desk. "Both of your memories will provide sufficient evidence for immediate expulsion, that at least is in my power as the headmaster. I'm going back to ministry today with the evidence you have presented me. The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Rufus Scrimgeour will be able to do something about this I'm sure. Hopefully he will send out aurors to apprehend them by the end of the day. I don't want this leaking out to the Daily Prophet before we have them in for questioning."

"They have to be careful!" Carwyn started. "A friend told me that Malfoy and Rudolphus are in league with Voldemort." Bellatrix jolted in his arms when he said the name. "Yes they must take precautions. Bellatrix you did the right thing by telling me this, now if you would allow me to collect the memory of the incident if you please..I'll have yours as well Carwyn." Dumbledore walked over to them with two little bottles in hand. "Now focus on the memory Bellatrix...good." He said as he lifted his wand from her temple, a silvery substance attached wistfully to the end of his wand. Dumbledore did the same procedure on him, corking the bottles of fluid memory shut after he finished taking his seat once more. "Professor McGonagall is waiting to escort you to the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey has something for nerves. You were very brave today my dear." Carwyn stood up helping her to her feet and made for the door. "Carwyn if you would remain here please, I have a few things I wish to discuss further." Bellatrix looked at him and said. "Go thanks for helping me through it… I'll see you in the common room." He watched her leave then took his seat.

Dumbledore smiled warmly when Carwyn met his eye. "Your actions were commendable, brave, and selfless, saving a once bitter rival like that. Sometimes I wonder if the sorting hat is wrong." He shrugged. "I've asked myself that question so many times. Why is it that I was put in Slytherin? I don't possess any of their traits. I'm not power hungry, calculating or particularly cunning. Maybe I've had a few brilliant moments.. but why?" Dumbledore ran a hand through his white beard. "There is a secret to the sorting hat most do not know…. If you desire to be in a particular house, you are more likely to be placed in it." His words seemed to piece the puzzle together for him. "That makes sense! On the train ride over I befriended Bellatrix and Andromeda, It felt so nice to finally make a few friends. I guess I willed myself to be with them… But that was short lived, it fell apart all too soon." The headmaster looked at him with pity, his bird let out a soft moan behind him.

"It saddens me to see how your fellow classmates have treated you all these years Carwyn, their ignorance about trivial things like blood purity have blinded them. You are a gifted boy, skilled and intelligent. If they took the time to look past your lineage then I have no doubts they would have seen your potential. Perhaps then they would start questioning their baseless beliefs. The greatest dark wizard ever to exist... Lord Voldemort, was a half blood that originally went by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. I taught him myself, many years ago. He was brilliant.. a student of his caliber comes once every century if that, but no matter how talented he was his blood status followed him around wherever he went. It was a running joke among the Slytherin's back then, perhaps that's was why he took a new name; I suppose he was tired of people whispering behind his back."

Dumbledore sighed popping another lemon drop into his mouth. "You'll grow up to be a fine man Carwyn, I'm certain you will bring great honor to Slytherin house, more than Voldemort ever did. In time perhaps even the most staunch supporters of the purist agenda will raise a goblet and say. "He might have been a muggleborn but he was ours." Dumbledore gave him a wink. "Mudblood would be a more fitting word sir." Carwyn added.

"Please do not say that despicable word in front of me Mr Quigley." Dumbledore frowned. "Sorry sir I thought I got a pass since I am one." Carwyn chuckled. "All joking aside, I need to make a few things clear before you leave my office. What the two of you did today was brave and just, but it will not come without certain ramifications. I'm sure the three perpetrators will refuse all accusations brought up against them. If they do not go into hiding a trial will most certainly take place, their families will hire the best lawyers. Perhaps if the defense is good enough they will even dismiss these memories as evidence." Dumbledore held up the vials full of swirling memory. "So we have to be very precise in our planning."

"They wouldn't! Bellatrix was raped, how could they be innocent if we have memories proving what happened!" Carwyn stood up shouting, Dumbledore raised a hand to calm him. "It's how wizarding law works unfortunately. We could avoid all of this mess if we were allowed the use of Veritaserum, but that is illegal." Dumbledore shook his head "Rubbish, they are practically death eaters." Carwyn sat down brooding. "That would be hard to prove, as they haven't been branded with the dark mark yet. Carwyn I am assigning you with a task, think of it as a homework assignment directly from the headmaster." Curious he asked. "What is it sir?"

"You are to gather informants, Miss Black will need witnesses to testify against her attackers, they will serve if these memories do not." Carwyn felt confused. "Sir we were the only people at the scene, their were no other witnesses." The headmaster stood up and began pacing behind his desk. "You mistake me, I mean for you to find people that can vouch that the three of them have a connection to the death eaters. If it is proved that they serve Lord Voldemort the case would turn in our favor." Taking in his words Carwyn nodded. "Very well sir, I'll try my best."

Dumbledore walked over to his desk. "From this day forth, your life as well as Miss Black's will be in danger. A scandal will occur after the news of this incident leaks out which it eventually will, hopefully the outrage will be directed at the perpetrators, not the two you. Their families will become your enemies, for besmirching their honor. This may even evoke the wrath of Lord Voldemort...I'm entrusting the safety of Miss Black in your hands. You've already made an exemplary effort so far." He drew a gold chain out of the depths of a drawer, that had a curious looking pendant attached to it.

"This has a homunculus charm placed on it, if you are ever in any danger give it a squeeze and help will come." Dumbledore handed the chain to him, upon closer inspection Carwyn saw that a silver hamsa hung from the end. "I understand sir, I'll look out for the both of us." He said putting the chain around his neck tucking it down into his robes. The crimson bird flew from its perch and landed on the headmaster's lap, the old man stroked it head softly. "Life is full of surprise's Carwyn, once you reach my age you'll see many and more. It amazes me how well you and Miss Black have taken to each other... She attacked you quite viciously not even four months ago now you are like bosom friends."

Carwyn felt his heart skip a beat, as all of the blood drained from his face. "H-how do you know S-sir?" He managed to stammer out. "I knew ever since that day I visited you in the hospital wing. You aren't the best liar my boy, or the best occlumens for that matter." He had read about occlumency in a book once, it is the magical protection of the mind from outside influences. "You read my mind?" Dumbledore shook his head. "No, your subconscious mind betrayed you there. When I asked you about identity of your attacker, the image of a particular girl with curly black hair came to the forefront of my mind. She must have been something quite fierce to override your defense mechanisms." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, Carwyn was baffled.

"Why didn't you expel her?" Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles. "Mostly because of her family.. I have an organization of loyal friends that keeps tabs on the wizarding population, mainly the wealthy pureblood families. Many of them join Voldemort's ranks. The Black family naturally is a cause of suspicion, Bellatrix's mother Drucella is a staunch pureblood activist and Cygnus is a known collector of dark artifacts. Miss Black would have been lonely, shamed, and frustrated if I had expelled her. I was afraid that she would have joined the death eaters out of desperation to prove herself, like so many young people aspire to do. I'm glad to say that I didn't, she would have made a fierce foe the scars on your body prove that." The old man finished his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah I am too!" All of the stress left his body as he laughed with the professor. "You are free to go Carwyn, I have business to attend to at the ministry. I'll send you a message tonight when we have them in custody." Dumbledore stood up and led him to the door. As he turned the knob to leave, the headmaster said. "You and Miss Black are on my side now, under my protection. We are all in this together." In his mind Carwyn pictured the faces of his parents and his brothers, they were nothing more than strangers. In their place flashed the faces of Bellatrix, Dirk, Narcissa, Pandora, and all of his other friends. "Yes we are all one big family now." He said leaving the office.

* * *

Bellatrix stirred, waking up from a deep sleep. 'Merlin someone's lying on top of me.' Bellatrix thought trying to move. Opening her eyes she saw Narcissa sprawled across her legs. They were lying on the couch closest to the fireplace she realized. 'We must have fell asleep in the common room last night.' She had been leaning up against someone while asleep, soft rhythmic breathing sounded quietly from behind. It was Carwyn, he was slumped back but still sitting his chest rose and fell peacefully. That's when memories of the previous day flooded in.

She was escorted by Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing after her meeting with Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey made her drink a calming drought, the nurse insisted that she stay overnight but she promptly refused. Bellatrix made her way down to the common room and told Narcissa what happened. Her sister gave her a look of pity as she described how she broke down and cried in front of the headmaster. A cold smirk spread across her sisters face when she mentioned the headmaster expelling the boys. "Dumbledore is taking our report to the ministry, there going to send aurors to round them up, they will be in custody by the end of the day apparently." Narcissa laughed coldly. "Good let them rot in Azkaban.. That's a Christmas gift I didn't expect to get."

Carwyn met up with them just as they left for lunch, when they returned to the dungeons he told them about the meeting with Dumbledore. Both of the sisters, Bellatrix especially grew uncomfortable when he told them about the task of finding informants. Her reputation with the other pureblood families would be bad enough after today. She couldn't imagine any of them testifying for her. 'Mother will be furious.. She loves the dark lord and I'll be putting some of his followers behind bars.'

Much to their delight, Carwyn stayed with them for the rest of the day. They played chess, which none of the three were particularly good at. Narcissa showed them how to do a few simple household spells, Carwyn proved better at them than she was. "You have to flick your wand like this Bella or the clothes won't fold properly." Narcissa demonstrated. "Why do I need to learn this? A house elf can fold my clothes for me!" Bellatrix spat. Narcissa turned to him. "Carwyn would you be upset if Bella was your wife and didn't know how to fold your clothes properly?" Their eyes met for a second, then he looked away awkwardly. "I wouldn't mind it… folding clothes I mean. My muggle parents taught me how to do it by hand." They ended up falling asleep together late last night. Carwyn had a notion that they would receive word about the trio's capture by the end of the night, but none came.

Bellatrix glanced at her sister surreptitiously. 'She's still asleep.' Biting her lip, she turned her attention to Carwyn. A white scar ran down the length of his neck into his collar, contrasting with the soft flesh around it. 'I wonder how it feels, it looks like it healed up nicely.' More curious than nervous she moved her hand closer and closer until she finally touched it. Carwyn let out a shudder when she made contact with him, almost making her jump. She traced a finger slowly down the length of the scar nearly all the way down to his collarbone. A hot prickly feeling rose up the base of her spine, she felt her face redden as her breath shortened. 'His skin is so soft, I wonder how it tastes… What's it called when someone sucks on your neck and leaves a mark, oh yes love bites.."

Her heart fluttered at the thought of him waking up while she sucked the tender flesh on his neck. 'Would he try and stop me? Maybe he would like it.' Bellatrix moved her hand up to rest lightly against the side of his head. 'I've always been fond of his hair, even back in the days when I used to bully him.' Whenever he lay huddled on the floor after a particularly nasty round of hexing, she would grab him by the hair just to run her fingers through it and muss it up. Bellatrix dipped her fingers into his dirty blonde locks gently combing upward. 'His hair is almost the same color as Pandora's, but it's more stiff and it sticks up so easily.' Savoring the feeling she dug deeper into his mane.

His blue eyes opened slowly, meeting her brown ones. Bellatrix froze, she felt her mouth fall open in shock. "Bella-trix?" He asked sleepily. "Oh I'm sorry.. I was just trying to wake you up." Her wits returned to her after a few seconds, she quickly removed her hand from his hair. "Any word from the ministry or Dumbledore?" She shook her head. "No nothing yet." She said in a high voice. Carwyn sat up straighter rubbing his eyes. "You'd think they would send word by now, maybe I can talk to Dumbledore when we go to breakfast." Bellatrix nodded. "Yeah I hope everything went smoothly." Narcissa sat up beside them and yawned, her hair hanging down in front of her face. "Morning lovebirds."

They sat at the breakfast table in nervous anticipation, Carwyn was restless in his seat. The sisters flanked him just as nervous. "Professor Dumbledore is gone see." Narcissa pointed up at the staff table to the headmasters vacant seat. "Maybe there will be something in the paper you have a subscription to the Daily Prophet don't you Nar-" The owls swarmed in overhead, a barn owl swooped down landing in front of them knocking over a pitcher of orange juice. Narcissa nearly ripped its leg off wrenching the paper free. They leaned in close to her as she unfolded the paper.

' _Wolf's In Sheep's Cloaks! A Tale of Depravity That Ends In Murder!'_ The brooding photographs of Lucius Malfoy, Rudolphus Lestrange, and Augustus Rookwood stared back at them below the headline. "Dumbledore said that he wouldn't tell anybody! How in the world did-" Carwyn started. "Just read!" Narcissa swatted at him.

' _O_ _ur children are the most precious things we wish to protect in this world. Therefore it is horrible when we learn_ _about_ _abuse_ _or mistreatment_ _in the place we wish for them to be the most s_ _ecure_ _._ _A report has come from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that makes the blood run cold._ _Ten days ago t_ _hree seventh year students, Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, and Rudolphus Lestrange_ _abused and_ _sexually_ _assaulted a sixth year student Bellatrix Black._ _A fellow sixth year_ _classmate Carwyn Quigley_ _came_ _to her_ _defense_ _when he stumbled upon the scene_ _, fighting them off causing them to flee. The pair deliberated until yesterday when they finally told the headmaster about the incident. Albus Dumbledore made the decision to expel the culprits on the spot having attained sufficient evidence. But it doesn't end there, he went to Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ _to report his findings to department head Rufus Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour_ _known as a_ _just_ _and_ _decisive_ _man_ _acted swiftly, sending out some of his most highly trained aurors to apprehend the suspects to take them in for questioning. When the aurors arrived at the_ _ir place of_ _residence, they were ambushed_ _by_ _a group of known_ _death eaters_ _. Antonin Dolohov,_ _Janus Cybern, and_ _Evan Rosier to name a few_. A _battle ensued,_ _which cost_ _a_ _uror Sturgis Podmore his life and left_ _a_ _uror Alastor Moody severely wounded. The perpetrators fled after_ _ministry_ _reinforcements arrived._ _The suspects are currently being investigated for connections with the death eaters._ _The_ _ir_ _whereabouts are still unknown, if you have any information please-'_

Bellatrix looked away feeling sick, she couldn't read anymore. "Oww!" The post owl pecked at Narcissa's fingers drawing blood. "Here you go you ruddy bird." She said throwing a knut at the owl. "How did they know? They set up an ambush so they must have found out somehow. I didn't tell anyone about the plan other than you two. Someone must have been spying on us yesterday!" Carwyn balled up his fists in frustration. "They got away." Bellatrix murmured to herself. "I know.. I'm so sorry Bella." Narcissa patted her hand. "You should say sorry to Sturgis Podmore, he was killed and all of the other aurors who risked their lives for us. What have we done?" She said hoarsely, her eyes blurring with tears.

"It's not our fault!" Carwyn grabbed her by the wrist twisting her around to face him. "All of those aurors went in there yesterday knowing that they might not come back! They did what they had to do in the name of justice. We should not blame ourselves! Dumbledore told me that we are all in this together from now on, instead of sulking in our misery we need to follow their example and take up the fight against Voldemort! My mum, my dad and all of my brothers are nothing more than strangers to me now, the only family I have left are you guys, Pandora, Sirius, and all the rest. The world is growing darker everyday, all of us might end up like Sturgis. But I'm not going to run away or hide. I'd rather die on my feet than surrender to these bastards." He finished red faced trying to catch his breath.

The first lesson Bellatrix learned as a child was that family always came first. Her mother made sure that her daughters knew that from the beginning. "One day I will be dead and your father too, you and your sisters, and all of your children. All of us dead, food for the worms. The family name is the only thing that lives on, that is our legacy. It's the only thing that matters, I expect you to honor it. You are nothing without it, do you understand?" She kept her mothers unshakable view on the family ever since that day, that was until Andromeda left. Her parting shook the foundations of that belief, it shocked Bellatrix to see their once stable household fall into chaos.

When Bellatrix and Narcissa returned home last summer they found their parents in a right state. Much to their disbelief their mother told them that she hated Andromeda, who was once previously her favorite daughter.

Their father wasn't much help either, most days he would lock himself in his study and drink until he blacked out. He had always treated them better than their mother, unlike her he took an interest in them. Bellatrix remembered fondly the long summer days when they would play two aside Quidditch, afterwards the four of them would eat lunch together, sheltering under the ash tree in their back garden. They always laughed at the funny stories he told them about his childhood.

Three days into the summer holiday Bellatrix had just about enough of her mother. The Black estate was large compared to other households, but the ruckus her mother made every morning was so loud that it served as an alarm clock. Something had snapped in her over the past year, that was obvious... at the worst of times she was cold and stern, at her best she was distant and withdrawn. Bellatrix couldn't remember her ever being cruel or wicked though. They would find her in the kitchens most mornings flogging the house elves bloody, what disturbed Bellatrix the most was the look of insane pleasure on her mothers face as she preformed the act. That night their mother was having another one of her fits, she was in the process of destroying the drawing room because of their "blood traitor whore of a sister." After an hour of shouts and the ear spitting sounds of things getting smashed, she had enough of it. Bellatrix ran into the ramshackled room, shards of glass and bits of debris were everywhere. Her mother was in the process of destroying the piano when Bellatrix grabbed her round the waist, tackling her to the rug below.

"Get off of me Bellatrix!" She hissed trying to push her off. "Mother stop it! Don't you see what your doing!? You're tearing our family apart!" Tears leaked down her cheeks onto her mothers face. "Your sister tore our family apart! How dare you suggest that I am the cause of it, I've taken care of you since day one!" Her mother wrenched an arm free, she drew back and slapped Bellatrix across the face. So hard that it nearly knocked her unconscious. She fell off of her mother, her face stinging with heat. "You fucking bitch! I should have taken you to an orphanage all of those years ago, when you popped out of me! I like you least out of all my children, at least the other two are good for something! While you are totally useless, maybe you could have convinced your sister not to go to that mudblood trash! But no you are too weak!" Bellatrix ran away sobbing to the only person that could help her, but when she reached his study he was blacked out drunk, lying in a puddle of his own urine. She ended up crawling in bed with Narcissa who was already asleep, tear tracks drying on her cheek.

'Those days are gone.' She had ceased to be her mother after that day, Bellatrix realized. The only people she could call family was Narcissa, Pandora, and Carwyn. 'Hopefully I can save Dad so he doesn't drink himself to death and I need to apologize to Dromeda.' Bellatrix placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "I've made up my mind. I'll do whatever it takes to see this war through, I want all of us to survive. You don't need to look far to see what will happen if the followers of the dark lord get into power, my mother is a good example." He stared back at her deeply as if he was trying to figure something out.

Narcissa grabbed her hand. "I know Bella she is too far gone, after what happened last summer I lost all hope in her. I know it may be treason or whatever she calls it if we go against him and our family... but I don't care. I don't want to live in a world like that." Carwyn shook his head. "All of us may die…. Voldemort is ruthless he'll hunt us down one by one until there's nothing left." Bellatrix put a hand under his chin and said. "We'll be able to look back at all the good times we had... that will keep us strong. At least you won't be alone, I'll be by your side whether we fight, sleep, or die… you're right we are a family now all of us and if we die we die together." She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

 **Wassup guys, I hope you enjoyed this installment. School will be starting back next chapter, the other characters will be returning as well as an**

 **introduction to a new one. So stay put for that! Leave a comment or follow to receive regular updates. I'll see you on the high road! -Twisted Mister**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Subtle Obsession**

 **By: Twisted Mister**

 **Chapter 12:**

"He's down here. Jump the last step, I think its rotted." Regulus said leading him down a dank and musty smelling staircase. "How far are we going? I thought this part of the dungeons was closed off." Carwyn said as he jumped the step. "Yeah it is, my dad told me that they used to hold dangerous creatures down here. We'll be fine I don't think there are any snarks hiding in the shadows." They stepped into dimly lit corridor, dusty ornaments flanked the walls from some bygone era. "Did you have a good New Years Reg?" He asked, Regulus snorted. "I begged my mum to let me go out and fly for a bit, but she said no as always. We're going to have practice later this evening, I can't wait to get back on my broom.. How was yours?"

A doxy poked its head out from behind a tapestry as they passed. "It was alright, me, Bellatrix, and Narcissa stayed up late playing exploding snap. Merlin there is so much dust that I can hardly breath." Carwyn said sneezing. "My mum didn't let me stay up because I had to board the train early the next morning to Hogwarts. It's so weird how you are all buddy-buddy with my cousins now, especially Bellatrix. Me and Sirius have never been fond of them." Regulus said as they approached a wooden door. "Maybe you should give them another chance." Carwyn said his eyes watering.

Shaking his head Regulus knocked on the door, stirring up even more dust. "Who is it?" A voice drawled from the other side. "It's us... Regulus and Carwyn." Someone wrenched a deadbolt free then the door creaked open. A pale lanky boy stood before them, long black greasy hair covered half his face. "Regulus, Quigley." Severus smirked at them. "You may come in." The boy turned around leading them into the room. A wave of humid air hit him as he stepped inside, Carwyn felt his skin grow wet and clammy. The potions lab was dingy. Cauldrons bubbled over enchanted flames, smoke rose and clung to the ceiling. A variety of scents wafted from them combining to make a peculiar odor.

Severus walked to a table full of ingredients, all of which were organized. He took a few livers out of a bowl and started crushing them with a mortar and pestle. "I thought I would find you down here Sev. How was your holiday?" Regulus said eyeing a bowl of live grasshoppers. "It was... passable. I spent most of my time experimenting." "I was wondering where you went all of those days Severus. You must have been hard at work" Carwyn added. Severus didn't reply, he lowered his eyes focusing on mashing the liver into pulp. "So how was Christmas all alone with your mother?" Regulus sighed. "Mind numbingly boring, without Sirius there to cause mayhem or you to intimidate my mother." The boy let out a little chuckle behind his greasy veil. "That's about the only thing the imbecile is good for.. stirring up trouble." He took the bowl over to a cauldron and up ended it into the smoky concoction.

"Someone gave me a book on Alchemy, this Christmas. It's really interesting, not to mention complicated. How similar is Alchemy to potions Severus?" Carwyn tried hoping to break the ice. "Not very.." He said stirring the cauldron. "The art of potion making came from ancient Alchemy, but the two are drastically different. In order to practice alchemy you must do inner work as well as physical, opposed to potions where you only do the physical. Alchemy deals with the four elements, emotions, and archetypes. It is more philosophical and mystical than anything." Carwyn pondered for a moment and said. "Thanks." Severus cleared his throat.

"Speaking of imbeciles.. I heard those three, made a run for it. I'm surprised they got away, considering how they had some of the best aurors in the ministry on their tail." Carwyn's heart skipped a beat as the topic shifted, Regulus gave him a searching look. "We honestly thought that they would have been captured. Somehow they knew about the raid and ambushed those aurors… they even killed one." Carwyn said as his stomach clenched like a fist. Severus examined them cooly.

"The dark lord has eyes and ears everywhere. I'm not surprised in the slightest. Regulus, did they…. approach you?" Regulus swallowed and pulled at his collar nervously. "Yes they did. At our annual party, they tried to recruit me.. to join the dark lord, those bastards where the one's that offered me..." Carwyn felt his jaw drop. "You didn't tell me that! What did you say!?" Regulus looked between the two of them and said. "Sorry I couldn't in the letter, it might have been intercepted. I told them that I would think about it…. after I graduate perhaps."

He turned stark white as Severus stepped forward. "That will not suffice for the dark lord. You know as well as I do Reg…. he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Fear spread across Regulus's face. "I don't want to take the dark mark and become his servant…. All of those murders, the innocent people he's killed." Severus's features sharpened. "I know I feel the same way, but he will kill us if we don't. Even if we do run away, he will take vengeance on our families. Your family to be certain, everyone in mine is already dead." Regulus hung his head.

Carwyn interrupted them. "No! You don't have to go down that path, Dumbledore can protect you and your family. What we need to do is stand up against Voldemort." They flinched at the use of the dark lords name. The sound of bubbling cauldrons filled the room as the silence stretched, until Severus let out a dry chuckle.

"Help Dumbledore fight the dark lord? As if he could protect us. The dark lord grows more powerful everyday, some even say he is immortal. We need to be concerned with choosing the winning side, not some idealistic old fool who thinks he can defeat the enemy with tolerance and kind words." He finished giving Carwyn a mocking smile. "At least we will die with our wands in our hands fighting this tyrant! He wants to kill all muggleborns and enslave muggles. You used to hang out with Lily Evans all of the time Severus. How would you feel if the dark lord killed her because of some stupid blood purity ideological bullshit!" The words tumbled out of his mouth one after the other, leaving him gasping for breath.

It must have struck a cord in Severus, who now looked absolutely livid. "How noble of you Quigley, wanting to die hand in hand with your little girlfriend! The world isn't all sunshine and rainbows, people have to make difficult choices!" Carwyn felt taken aback. "Lily isn't my girlfriend, we are just friends. All you want to do is save your own skin, maybe if you decided to work with us. You wouldn't seem like such a big jerk to her!" Carwyn knew Lily was angry at Severus for some reason, but she never told him. It must have been something pretty bad to end their friendship.

Regulus stepped in between them, sticking his arms out to separate the two. "Enough! This is ridiculous, the first bell is going to ring soon we need to get up to the castle." Severus went over to a table and grabbed his bag, stalking out without a word. "Come on." Regulus said. Carwyn followed feeling frustrated.

* * *

"Daddy told me to knock the fire-crab on it's back or it'll shoot flames out of it arse. So I-" The bell pierced through the den of chatter in the great hall. Everyone was more upbeat than usual this morning, all of the students that went home for the holiday's returned last night. Bellatrix sat at the Hufflepuff table listening to Pandora talk about her Christmas present. Carwyn didn't show up for breakfast today, so she decided to slip in with the Hufflepuffs. Bellatrix felt so happy to finally see her best friend again that she gave her a big hug.

They exchanged a few tales about the break. Pandora caught on immediately that she didn't want to discuss the nasty bits about hers in public, she gave her a look saying. "Some other time." Whenever Bellatrix glanced over her friends shoulder she would see Andromeda on the far side of the table talking with Ted. 'Merlin this is difficult.' She thought when her sister finally noticed her. Bellatrix willed herself to keep her eyes on Pandora as Andromeda stared a hole through her from far away.

"Do you want to come to the common room with me after dinner Bella? We can talk about it then.." Pandora whispered the last part in her ear. "Sure I'd love to." Bellatrix said standing up collecting her schoolbag. "I'll see you later." She waved. "Bye." The girls parted ways in the entrance hall, Bellatrix walked down a corridor towards the transfiguration room. 'Double transfiguration today.' Bellatrix thought groaning. She didn't like the subject very much, hopefully she would survive the next two and a half hours.

She entered the classroom with a crowd of Griffindors, taking her usual seat. Everyone streamed in over the next few minutes. Carwyn gave her a little smile when he passed, Bellatrix returned it warmly as he took a seat beside her cousin. "Quiet, quiet." Professor McGonagall said walking to the front of the class. The professor took a moment to survey her students when she got to the podium, scanning the room her eyes rested on Bellatrix. "I almost forgot... Miss Black needs a new partner… would anyone like to volunteer?" She was thankful that the professor didn't draw attention as to why her previous partner was absent, but she blushed when they turned their heads all the same.

Carwyn looked like he was about to say something when a voice called out behind her. "I volunteer to be her partner." Bellatrix turned around to see the muggleborn redhead Lily Evans standing up. 'No not her please Merlin.. I'll be at her throat before the day is over.. I swear.' The professors response left a bad taste in her mouth, akin to skele-grow. "How sweet of you Miss Evans. I can arrange Miss McKinnon to partner up with Mr Fenwick after he gets out of the hospital wing." Lily gathered her things up hastily, muttering a quick apology to Marlene. Her shoes clicked on the stone floor as she approached the desk. Lily put her schoolbag down and took a seat a bit too close for Bellatrix's liking, she scooted her chair a few inches away avoiding her eye.

"Today you will be learning how to conjure objects out of thin air, It may be difficult at first but I'm sure you will get the hang of it with some practice. First we must go over the theory." She animated a piece of chalk to write on the blackboard. For the next hour and a half Professor McGonagall explained the Inanimatus Conjurus theory in depth. Most of what she said went right over her head. "Now it is time for you to practice the spell, remember the incantation is 'Inanimatus Conjurus.' Focus on the object you wish to conjure, it's best to start small and simple. The wand movement is illustrated on the board." Chatter broke out as the professor left her podium.

Lily cleared her throat. "Bellatrix would you like to practice together?..." She said in a friendly voice. "No I don't want too.. but I have to now that you're my partner." Bellatrix said icily, anger burning in her chest. "Okay.. I guess I will try it out." Lily pulled out her wand. 'The ginger always has some witty comeback up her sleeve, I wonder why she is being so reserved? Maybe I make her feel intimidated." A grin played on the corner of her lips as she retrieved her wand.

The only thing the girls said aloud was the incantation to the spell, they didn't spare a single word to one another. In front of her Bellatrix saw Carwyn conjure a teacup within the first few minutes, while everyone else struggled to do anything. 'It's like I'm just waving my wand and muttering nonsense, nothing is happening.' The redhead was making it even worse, she kept huffing and puffing making all kinds of weird noises as she tried to perform the spell.

Out of the corner of her eye Bellatrix saw that her face was growing redder, until forty five minutes later. "Yes I did it! Finally." She exclaimed, an excited expression spread across her face. Bellatrix met her eye for the first time and scowled. "Look Bellatrix." Lily held up the tube of lipstick she conjured. "Wow." Bellatrix put on a face of mock surprise. "Maybe you can use it to doll yourself up. Merlin knows that you need it." For a moment an angry look flickered across her face, she composed herself quickly biting her lip. 'Am I pushing your buttons ginger?' Bellatrix thought smirking.

"Do you want me to show you how to do it Bellatrix? You need to focus on the object you want to conjure really hard. I couldn't help but notice your wand movements, they need a little bit of correcting.. Here let me help you." Lily reached forward brushing her fingers against Bellatrix's. "Don't touch me! I can do it by myself thank you." She said stiffly withdrawing her hand. "What's wrong? I'm just trying to help you! Do you have a problem with me or something?" Lily's facade finally broke, her ears turning red. "You are the problem not me! You think you are so good don't you? Griffindor prefect, Miss paragon of virtue. Trying to sink your claws into me hmm... you think I'll sing of your praises like everyone else. Well you can take your courtesy and shove it up your ass. Go bugger yourself ginger." Bellatrix looked straight into the girls emerald green eyes, unblinking. Lily took a deep breath shaking, trying to control her anger. "I'm not trying to win you over. I want to-"

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the air like a knife. Bellatrix looked away and noticed that everyone was staring at them. Even Carwyn and Sirius were turned around in their seats, looking at them with confused expressions. The professor strode over stiffly and said. "Ladies, if you have some quarrel with each other please do it on your own time. My classroom is not the place to fight like school girls, if you continue I will not hesitate to assign the both of you a detention. Do I make myself clear?" The class was deadly silent. "Yes Ma'am." They droned out, McGonagall eyed them for a second and then turned on her heel.

She didn't even so much as look in Lily's direction for the rest of the class. Bellatrix sat brooding her arms crossed feeling embarrassed. 'That bitch, next time she touches me I'll hex her.' When the bell finally rang Bellatrix got up and walked over to Carwyn's desk. "I would have paid a couple of galleons to see you and Lily go at it cousin. Probably be the best money I ever spent to see the two of you rolling on the floor ripping each others hair out." Sirius smiled mockingly up at her. "Shut up.. comon Carwyn lets go." Nearly lifting him out of his seat, she led him out of the classroom.

"What was that all about?" He asked quietly when they escaped the crowd. "Nothing.. She started acting all noble like I was some scared child that needed help. So I told her the what for. I dunno why she even volunteered to be my partner. She knows as well as I do that we don't get along.." Bellatrix stood up a little straighter. Carwyn looked as if he was trying to find the right words. "Well maybe Lily did it as a gesture to improve relations. I thought she was trying to be friendly, please don't take it the wrong way but I think you may have acted a bit… rash" Carwyn put a hand on her elbow.

"Rash!" The fires burst to life inside her, she spun around wrenching her arm free. "Are you seriously defending her!? I see that she's played her little tricks on you too, you're obsessed! I shouldn't be surprised, you two get along sooo well in potions. Tell me.. how do you like your little mudblood girlfriend?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, but at the same time it felt like a weight was lifted from her chest.

Carwyn's eyes turned the color of ice, as he glared at her. Bellatrix crumpled under his cold stare. "Is that what you think? That Lily is my girlfriend, that she is somehow controlling me? She's my friend Bellatrix, my friend! Don't you dare call her that! Is that what you still see me as.. a mudblood? She was trying to help you for once, mend the bridge between the two of you, but you threw it back in her face!" He turned to walk off but she threw herself on him before he could leave. Pushing him up against the wall, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Please don't, not again. I don't want to lose you again. I'm sorry I was an idiot. I didn't mean to call her that, I don't see you as a mud-a-mudblood. I was just.. angry." Bellatrix nuzzled her face into his chest, keeping a tight hold onto him. His rigid muscles loosened after awhile, as he melted into her arms. Carwyn ran a hand through her hair, it felt so good. "That's the Bella I remember, feisty as ever. What am I to do with you? She laughed. "I dunno forgive me?" Carwyn took in a deep breath. "Alright, but you have to promise me that you'll try and get along with Lily. She is really sweet and helpful once you get to know her." Bellatrix looked up at him doe-eyed. "I promise for your sake.. I'll try." He grinned back at her.

His grin soon turned into a grimace when his gaze shifted down the hall. Bellatrix looked over in horror to see Lily with her friend Marlene walking past, the pair stared at them looking dumbfounded. They broke apart blushing furiously as if nothing was amiss. After they passed Carwyn said. "Lets go to lunch."

Bellatrix took a seat across from him in the great hall, Narcissa was busy talking to her friends and her cousin Regulus was sitting with the Quidditch team. So they enjoyed each others company alone together for once.

"Hey Bellatrix, are you excited about the inter-house games? Dumbledore told us that it would take place during spring break in Wales." Carwyn picking through his food. "I almost forgot. They haven't said anything about it yet, I wonder if it's been canceled... you know with the dark lord still on the loose." Bellatrix said eating a spoonful of soup. "Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it. Imagine if old Voldy showed up while we were having the tournament, that would be one hell of a challenge. I'd be pissed right off if they didn't give me the gold medal after I killed the noseless freak." Bellatrix snorted soup up her nose, she laughed so hard her side hurt. Carwyn was keeled over shaking from a fit of silent laughter.

"Apparition classes will start in a couple weeks, I hope I do well. My dad said he failed his test the first time." Bellatrix sipped on her pumpkin juice. "Yeah I've read about apparition. They say it's hard to learn at first. You have to be careful not to splinch yourself." Carwyn said conversationally. "Yeah my dad side-along apparated with me once it felt-" "What are you doing talking to that mudblood Bellatrix? Are you fond of him or something?" A high snotty voice drawled to her left, Carwyn's smile vanished turning into a frown almost instantly. She turned her head and saw a girl, Bellatrix knew her face but not her name. The girl was in seventh year, she was a prefect according to the badge pinned to the front of her robes.

The girl had a pale skinny face, high cheekbones and dark hair tied in a bun behind her head. What pissed Bellatrix off the most was the look of cold contempt she wore, it reminded her sickly of her mother. Her nose was scrunched up as if there was dragon dung beneath it. The fire returned to her yet again. "Go fuck yourself you ugly whore. What are you jealous? Don't go sticking that beak of yours in other peoples business." Bellatrix looked back at Carwyn calmly as if she had just exchanged a greeting. His cheeks were pink, surprised that she defended him.

The Slytherin table went silent as a graveyard as everyone turned their heads to look at them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the girl shaking with rage. "Fifty points from Slytherin! Go shag your mudblood traitor. Talk to your sister Andromeda maybe she will give you some tips!" Bellatrix stood up intending to hit the girl from behind as she walked off, but Carwyn grabbed her by the sleeve. "No Bellatrix sit down! It's not worth it." The entire hall was watching them now, they tried their best to ignore them.

A few long minutes passed until the bell rang for second period. Bellatrix followed him out of the hall towards the dungeons, avoiding the stares. When they reached the potions classroom they parted ways to their separate desks. She groaned inwardly when Lily took the seat beside him. 'Does she really act this way every time they see each other? Merlin you'd think they had been separated for twenty years..' Bellatrix thought as she watched her fawn over him. Avery took his seat a few minutes later, he was as skilled in conversation as he was in potions which wasn't saying much.

Bellatrix couldn't focus on her work as usual, she spent more time looking at the back of their heads than she did at her potion. Every little giggle the redhead made drove her closer to the edge, until she gave up on her potion completely. 'Why do I feel so jealous! Do I really think that the ginger can steal him away from me?' She sat brooding with her arms crossed. Professor Slughorn checked their work an hour and a half later, he drew his head back in disgust when he examined her concoction. His face lit up like a Christmas tree as usual when he passed their cauldron, they were given top marks. When the bell rang Bellatrix walked over to their desk and took Carwyn by the arm, almost dragging him out of the classroom. Lily glanced up, giving her the smallest of smiles.

* * *

"Bellatrix your nails are digging into my arm. I wanted you to stop and talk to Lily for a bit." Carwyn grunted in pain as she led him away from the classroom. "Not right now, we need to get to defense class. We have a test today." Bellatrix loosened her grip slightly. She had been acting so weird today, getting into half a hundred fights. At times he wondered where her fire went, Carwyn would be lying if he said he didn't miss it….. It felt strangely good to see that familiar look of scorn in her eyes when she defended him, almost nostalgic. 'Bella can be fierce when she wants too... my little dragon.' He thought as they approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

They were the first ones to arrive, taking their usual seats in the back. "Have you been practicing the Patronus?" Bellatrix asked ruffling through her bag. "Yeah but I haven't quite mastered it yet... I'm going to fail." Carwyn hung his head miserably. "Don't worry, just focus on a happy memory that's how I did it." Shaking his head he said. "Yeah as if I don't already know." The Hufflepuffs and Slytherin's poured in a few minutes later. They shut up immediately when Professor White walked in. "I hope everyone had a good holiday, now it is time to get back to work." He turned around to face them. "I'm sure you have mastered the Patronus by now… form a line starting here please to demonstrate the spell." He pointed to a spot beside him. "Up you go, I cannot wait to see all of your Patronus's."

The students that were the most nervous or the least prepared shuffled to the back of the queue. Bellatrix led him near the front. "Might as well get it over with." He said under his breath. Professor White stood to the side with a clipboard in hand, when everyone was in position he told the first student to begin. In order the people in front of him preformed the spell, one conjured a doe, another a hare, the class exclaimed as one when a silvery elephant lumbered across the room. "Miss Black." Professor White said motioning her forward. Bellatrix closed her eyes for a moment, a simmering turtle shot from the end of her wand and glided across the room. 'It's beautiful, but it doesn't feel like Bellatrix. If I would have to guess she would be a bear, a cheetah, some kind of fierce animal.' The figure vanished.

"Excellent Miss Black, you did it non-verbally extra credit I think." Professor White scribbled something on his clipboard. "Good luck." She whispered to him.

"Mr. Quigley your turn." Carwyn stepped forward his legs wobbling. 'A happy memory, think of a happy memory.' Closing his eyes, he searched his mind. 'I shouldn't choose any of my old ones they never work. Maybe something more recent.' The days rewound in his head until he found it. Hagrid's hut, a walk around the lake, the feast, a book, a pair of socks, a handwritten note, Christmas… 'Bellatrix.' The warmth radiated from the center of his chest as he muttered the incantation. "Expecto Patronum."

His wand vibrated as a figure shot out of it, brilliant light danced across the room. A turtle floated serenely above them, flying in graceful arcs. 'I did it! Wait.. It's the same as Bellatrix's?' He felt confused turning his head towards her. "You did it! Congratulations." She said excitedly. "Bella why-" "Professor!" A Hufflepuff girl exclaimed throwing her hand up.

"Yes Miss Maddox?" Professor White asked calmly. "They have the same creature sir." She said pointing to Bellatrix and Carwyn. "Yes I can see that." The professor grinned. "Does it mean anything sir?" His eyebrow's were raised as he looked between the two of them, a funny expression on his face. "Sometimes people have the same Patronus, it's less likely if you had an exotic animal say like a dragon. Close… friends tend to have the same animals as they have grown attached to each other." The queer expression on the professors face gave him a hunch that he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"I guess that explains it." He said to Bellatrix who looked redder than usual. Most everyone was able to preform the spell, only a few didn't manage. For the rest of the period they were entertained by an assortment of different creatures, a small skinny boy from Hufflepuff conjured a harpy much to everyone's amusement.

The dinner bell rang overhead after everyone had finished, the pair walked together towards the great hall. "So tell me what memory did you think of?" Bellatrix asked softly. He gave her a funny look. "Only if you tell me what you thought about..." She swallowed. "It was the day you saved me, you know a few weeks ago. It came to a point where I started to disassociate myself with my surroundings when they were-. Until you showed up… I couldn't believe it, I thought it was a dream. That was the one of the worst days of my life but it was also the happiest."

Carwyn nodded. "I thought about Christmas this year. Usually the holiday is a pretty somber event for me; the only gifts I would receive were from my parents, if you could even call them gifts. Well Hagrid always sent me a tin of fudge or something so it isn't that bad. When I crawled out of bed this year and saw a stack of presents waiting for me I thought it was a dream!" He chuckled. "Not to mention all of the time I spent with you and your sister. For the first time at Hogwarts it felt like I had a family.. I loved it!" She gave him a warm smile. "I'm glad you liked it." "It's funny how we used memories about each other, isn't it?" He said as they turned a corner, but she didn't have time to reply.

"Hey Carwyn, we were actually looking for you mate." Sirius, James, and Remus stood before them, the former grinning. "What's up guys?" Sirius shrugged. "Nothing much really… hello Bellatrix." His eyes rested on her, she scowled. "What do you want? If you have nothing important to say, then sod off! We have somewhere to be." She said moodily crossing her arms.

Sirius clenched at his breast as if her words had wounded him. "Icy as ever cousin. We need to speak to Carwyn in private." Bellatrix stamped her foot. "I don't care what it is, its probably about some girl you tried to seduce or something." The boys burst out laughing. "Do you understand what the word private means cousin?" Carwyn held out his hand. "It's alright Bellatrix, I'm sure it will only take a moment. I'll be right behind you after I get done." Her face fell. "Fine… be careful my cousin is a snake." Bellatrix glared at the trio as she passed them. "You're thinking of the wrong cousin. That's my brother!" Sirius called out after her.

"Where are we going guys?" He asked as they led him down a fourth floor corridor. "Somewhere secret." James gave him a wink. They stopped in front of a large mirror that went floor to ceiling, their distorted reflection stared back at them. "A mirror?" He asked confused as to why they stopped. "Not just any old mirror." Sirius said. "

Tell me no lies." He muttered and the glass vanished as if it had never been, revealing a wide passage that stretched into the darkness. "Comon." James checked his surroundings for prying eyes and stepped inside. "Where does this lead too?" He said following them in. "Hogsmeade under the Three Broomstick's to be exact, but that not the point." The glass reformed behind them, from this side it acted as a window rather than a mirror.

The marauders looked at each other smiling as if they knew something he didn't. "Carwyn we need you to swear. Swear that you will keep our secrets, swear that you won't rat us out." They looked serious. 'What did they do murder somebody?' He thought sweat forming on his brow. "Did you commit a crime?" He asked, a part of him didn't want to know. "In a sense yes we did. Nothing bad at face value, but on paper we could get into a heap of trouble." James said airily. "Okay... I swear to keep your secrets." Carwyn grimaced.

Sirius smiled and stuck a hand down the front of his robes. Carwyn felt his jaw drop, when he pulled out a squirming rat by the tail. "Have you missed him?" The rat bounced to and fro as Sirius swung it around. "You said you had no idea where it was this morning Sirius! You didn't even respond to my letter. Why am I even surprised? Carwyn seethed. "A white lie, it was necessary... ask my mother I've told her hundreds!" The rat squeaked loudly. "You're hurting him, let him down Sirius." Remus said watching the creature thrash. "Fine, Peter you can change now." He let go.

It didn't make it to the ground, instead it transformed into a small pudgy boy midair landing on his knees. He didn't understand at first, he looked at each of their smiling faces in turn confused. Then it dawned on him. "Is he an animagus?" Carwyn said hardly believing his own words.

He had seen this boy before he was in Griffindor, he had messy auburn hair, beady eyes and small almost pointed ears. "Caught on quickly I see." Sirius looked impressed, the boy kind of resembled a rat now that he thought about it. "This is Peter Pettigrew, our assistant. Aren't you Wormtail?" Peter smiled showing a row of crooked teeth. "Yes, pleased to meet you Carwyn." He held out a pink hand. Carwyn shook it, something felt off about the boy.

"How did you do it? I heard it was really difficult… did you use him as a test? You know things could have gone severely wrong." He shook his head in disappointment. "Wormy isn't the only one!" Sirius and James looked at each other grinning, then in a whirl of color they transformed. In Sirius's place stood a shaggy black dog, in James's stood a towering stag it's antlers grazing the ceiling. Carwyn pinched himself. 'Am I dreaming?' The dog padded up to him and licked his hand. "Sirius is that really you?" The dog barked in confirmation, the stag plopped beside him. Then they reverted back to their original forms laughing.

"You should see the look on your face! Priceless.." Carwyn sighed. "Is this what you wanted to show me that the four of you are unregistered animagi?" "The four of you?" Remus stepped forward. "I am not an animagus. I am just as guilty though, I am the reason why they are animagi…. I am a werewolf." Remus said darkly hanging his head. "A werewolf! Wait you chased me and Bellatrix a few months ago, you nearly killed us!" Remus nodded. "I'm sorry… I cannot control myself when I transform, I'm glad that neither of you were hurt." James stepped forward. "Remus used to feel lonely whenever he changed into a werewolf. He would hurt himself, the full moon is never a good time for him. So we decided to help him by becoming animagi." The four of them took turns explaining the story.

"So you finally managed it last year?" Carwyn asked awestruck. "Yep, it was really difficult Peter nearly disfigured himself when he made the potion wrong. It took us nearly three years of practice and research, but we did it." James drew a folded up piece of parchment from his pocket. "We have something for you.. look." He handed it to Carwyn. "This is just a blank piece of parchment..' He said looking it over. "To the naked eye." Sirius grinned. " _I solemnly swear_ that I am up to no good." He tapped the parchment with his wand. Ink began to spread out from the point, to form a multi layered map. "Whoa!" He exclaimed examining hundreds of little footprints moving across the page, names scrawled under them in microscopic writing.

"Merlin, this is insane. It must have took you ages to make this! I couldn't imagine how many homunculus charms you had to cast." The marauders laughed. "A lot, I still have nightmares about it." James said. "Carwyn we are going to let you borrow that for the time being. We need you to do something for us in return though." He clutched the paper close to his chest. "What do you need?" Sirius began. "Every full moon we need you to be on look out for us. Say if Remus goes madder than usual in wolf form and attacks one of us we need you help. Or if somebody wanders out of the castle, like you and my cousin we need you to bring them back inside. We've been on edge for a long time, imagine if Dumbledore found out or if Remus actually hurt someone." Carwyn folded up the parchment. "Okay, just don't do anything stupid." Sirius shrugged tapping his wand on the paper. "No guarantees there, Mischief managed."

* * *

"Pandora!" Bellatrix called out as she left the great hall. Dinner had been so boring. 'Carwyn skipped out on another meal today, it's starting to get annoying.' She felt someone tap lightly on her shoulder during supper, Bellatrix turned around to see Carwyn's little first year friend. 'What was his name?' "Hey um… do you know where Carwyn is? Professor Slughorn told me to hand these out." The boy quivered when she turned around to look at him, a stack of envelopes shook in his hands.

"No, he was supposed to join me but he hasn't arrived yet." Bellatrix said sweetly as she could, it was obvious that the boy was terrified of her. "Oh okay please give him this when you see him, it's an invitation from Professor Slughorn to a party this Friday. Are you B-Bella-trix-" The boy stammered nervously. "Bellatrix Black? Yes that's me." He handed over two letters sealed in wax. "T-thank you." Bellatrix smiled. "Don't worry I don't bite… whats your name again?" The boy swallowed turning pink. "Dirk." He shuddered. "Nice to meet you Dirk." She held her hand out, the boy stared at it for a second. "We've already met." Dirk legged it back to the Griffindor table. 'Merlin why do I scare children so much? I would make a horrible mother.."

"Hey Bella how was your day?" Pandora hugged her. "Crazy I'll tell you all about it, do you want to head down to the common room?" Bellatrix asked as a crowd of students passed. "We should go to the greenhouses first, I need to check on a few plants. I haven't been in there for a few weeks." Bellatrix followed her to the greenhouses, the halls were mostly empty since everyone was turning in.

"Xeno wants to start a career publishing his own magazine after he graduates, to cover all of the important stuff the Daily Prophet neglects." Pandora tittered. 'Like what? Most of his articles are ridiculous, what does she see in that loon?' Bellatrix thought. "Sounds like he has a plan.. I don't know what I'm going to do. I haven't even begun to think about it yet." She said as they reached the entrance of the greenhouse. "I want to be a botanist. Xeno promised that he would take me on a tour around the world to see all of the strange plants and creatures, after the war is over. Did you know that there is a tree in Greece that grows golden apples!" Bellatrix shook her head. "I want to experiment with spell creation on the side, maybe I could create something to improve everyone's life." A flowery scent filled the air as they opened the door.

"Pandora! You know creating spells can be dangerous, people have died… I don't want to wake up one day and hear that my best friend died trying to make a stupid spell." Bellatrix said seriously as they passed a shelf full of venomous tentacula. "That will never happen! I'm really cautious Bella." She laughed plucking a rose from a bush placing it in her hair.

"What does Carwyn want to do after he graduates?" Bellatrix had to think about that. "I dunno, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to take a job at the ministry. I don't think he would like it..." Pandora nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe he could be a curse breaker for Gringotts, a lot of them work in Egypt. They delve into the tombs of ancient sorcerer's and pharaohs, it sounds really cool." They approached Pandora's booth, all of her plants were lively as ever.

"So tell me what happened today that was so crazy?" Pandora picked up a pair of shears and began pruning a flutterby bush. "Let's see I got into three argument's, two of them nearly turned into fights. Lily Evans became my new partner in transfiguration, she witnessed a rather..intimate moment between me and Carwyn which has probably spread halfway around the school by now. I cursed out a prefect, and I discovered Carwyn has the same Patronus as me." She said counting them off her fingers. Pandora dropped her shears "Merlin.. you were busy today." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I'll start from the beginning."

Bellatrix helped her with the chores as she recounted it all. It took her nearly an hour to finish her story, Pandora laughed at certain parts and gasped at others. "Lily Evans seems pretty nice from what I've seen..." Bellatrix scoffed as she watered the petunias. "Whatever, she acts like a goody-goody to win people over. I'm going to hex that pretty little ginger head, next time I see her flirting with Carwyn. When I came over to get him after class, she smirked at me as if to make a statement!" Bellatrix crossed her eyes, mimicking Lily's expression.

Pandora giggled. "You have a lot in common with her Bella.. Try and get along I think the two of you could be great friends." Bellatrix held the watering tin over a daisy drowning it. "I have nothing in common with her. She's loud and obnoxious, the ginger rushes headlong at any problem that stands in her way… typical Griffindor. While I-" Pandora cut her off. "While you are too afraid to show your true feelings to the boy you like?" She faltered sloshing water on the floor, her insides writhing. "You got me there Pandora.." Pandora grinned. "Lily has more confidence than you Bella. If you start being nice to her maybe she can show you how to win him over. She has plenty of experience." The redhead always seemed to have a new boyfriend every time she saw her.

Bellatrix gulped. She could only imagine her mothers reaction to her daughter a pureblood lady getting schooled in the ways of dating by a muggleborn. Sighing she said. "Okay." "Good, well I'm done for today lets go Bella." Icy wind stung her cheeks as they left the greenhouse, after trudging through the snowy lawn they reached the double doors leading to the entrance hall. "Did I tell you? We were tested in the Patronus charm today. It was strange.. Me and Carwyn have the same animal." Pandora glanced at her curiously as she pried open the door. "Yeah that's weird. I dunno much about Patronus's maybe we can go to the library sometime and look it up."

The hall was dead silent as Pandora led them down a staircase opposite the one to the dungeons. "The first day back always is exhausting." Pandora yawned as they passed a large painting of a bowl of fruit. "I know I can't wait to sit down and relax." A few minutes later they stopped in front of the great circular door. "Mimble Wimble." It swung open revealing the empty common room. "Everyone must have already gone to bed." Pandora said leading her to a couch beside the hearth. "I guess we will enjoy it by ourselves then." Bellatrix kicked off her shoes, sinking into the cushions. "Maybe." Pandora shrugged giving her an odd smile.

"Bellatrix heard a door creak open, it sounded like one…. no two people entered the room. A feeling of dread radiated from the pit of her stomach, spreading to the rest of her body. Somehow Bellatrix knew who they were, she tried to turn her head but her body wouldn't respond. 'I need to go! Run! I don't want to face them.. not now.' Their footsteps were silent as they drew near, almost foreboding. Bellatrix squirmed feebly in her seat, it felt as if her legs had turned to jello.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two figures moving closer mere feet away. She closed her eyes. "I'm glad you could join us. Please sit down." Pandora said pleasantly beside her. She heard the pair take a seat on the couch across from them. "Bellatrix.." An all too familiar voice said. She swallowed opening her eyes slowly. Their faces were blurred at first, until they came into focus by the flickering firelight. "H-hey Dromeda."

 **Intervention! Wassup guys? I hope you've been doing well!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review. Follow to receive regular updates..**

 **Seeya around! ;) -Twisted Mister**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Subtle Obsession**

 **By: Twisted Mister**

 **Chapter 13:  
** "Now that we are all here we can begin. Thank you for agreeing to this, Andromeda… Ted." Pandora said. "Wha-what? You set this up?" Bellatrix's mouth fell open in surprise. "Yes… I did. Don't give me that look Bella, I know it's been a long time since the two of you talked.. but to be honest I'm tired of you and Narcissa avoiding her. After all she is your sister." Andromeda scooted closer to Ted.

'Merlin this so awkward...' She thought, searching for something to say. "Where's Narcissa?" Andromeda spoke keeping her gaze low. The sound of her voice sent chills down Bellatrix's spine. "I'm sorry... I couldn't manage it. I asked her if she wanted come hang out with me and Bella in the common room this evening. Her boyfriend asked her out on a date tonight."

"Boyfriend!?" The sisters said both at the same time, their eyes met for a second but they adverted just as quickly. "I dunno she wouldn't say." Pandora shrugged, her tone suggesting otherwise. "Would you like something to drink?" Pandora asked. "I got it." Ted waved his wand, four glasses of mulled mead appeared on the coffee table. Everyone took a glass, except Bellatrix. The silence stretched for a long time, until Ted cleared his throat. "So Bellatrix I heard that you learned how to do the Patronus Charm. Tell me what animal did you get?" He said in a friendly manner trying to break the ice.

"Who told you that?" She asked turning her nose up at him. Her views on muggleborns might have changed but she still didn't like him, he was the wedge that drove their family apart. "I did Bella… lighten up a bit." Pandora said. "It's a.. turtle." Andromeda nearly choked on her mead. "A turtle? That doesn't suit you at all." Andromeda mused. "That's what I said! There must have been a mix up, I thought she would have been a lion or something." Pandora smiled. "Bollocks, I'm not a bloody Griffindor." Ted let out a chuckle.

"The funny thing is she shares the same animal with Carwyn." Pandora said conversationally. The pair went silent and exchanged looks of amazement. "What's wrong?" Bellatrix asked. "No-nothing." Andromeda said brushing her question to the side. "It's been a long time. I've been thinking about you and Narcissa a lot. How has everything been going well?" Andromeda met her gaze, locking arms with Ted.

All of the sudden Bellatrix felt angry, the sight of them sitting there together made her blood boil. "Let me see… oh yes, it's been horrible ever since you left us.. for him!" She pointed at Ted. Andromeda's features darkened. "You don't understand Bella… mother was going to have me wed to Augustus Rookwood. She sent a letter telling me that my wedding ceremony would take place that summer. I had no choice." Her grip tightened on Ted's arm. "Aw boo-hew… You had a choice and you took the easy way out. What about us? Your sister's you abandoned us! Do you have any idea what happened to our family after you left? Everything fell the fuck apart!….." Bellatrix shouted, her voice echoed off the barrel vaulted ceiling.

An array of emotions flickered across Andromeda's face all at once, rage, loathing, angst. "The easy way out!? The easy way out!" Her face twisted in anger, in such a way that Bellatrix had never seen before.. apparently Ted hadn't either as he was nearly wresting, trying to hold her back. "You honestly think leaving all of you behind was easy, my family?" Angry tears filled her eyes. "I hated myself.. I was torn either way.. Do I leave the love of my life and get married to a sick and depraved man for the honor of the family? Or do I go with Ted and become a pariah forever amongst my peers and even my own kin." Bellatrix felt her gut clench, as her sister broke down crying.

'I never considered what her position was, I never knew about the marriage. Merlin how could I be so tactless. The truth is we abandoned her, when she needed us the most.' Pandora handed her a glass of mead from the table. "Drink this Bella, it'll calm your nerves." Bellatrix drained it immediately. It was delicious, warmth spread through her body. Feeling courageous she stood up and walked over to her sister. "Dromeda I don't blame you… you had to make a really difficult choice, one that would effect you for the rest of your life…. I want to say that I'm proud of you. What you did was really brave, I'm glad that you didn't marry that monster. We felt so lonely without you, everyone…. perhaps mother most of all. I.. love.. you" Bellatrix said as her vision was blurred with tears.

Andromeda pulled her down to the cushion beside her and embraced her little sister. The flood gates opened and they wept. "I missed you Dromeda." She said sniffling. "I missed you too Bella, you have no idea." She sniffled, felt so good to have her big sister Dromeda back. "So what happened that was so horrible, apart from me leaving?" Andromeda asked wiping her eyes on the handkerchief Ted offered them. "Mother is for a lack of a better word… mental." Bellatrix said. "She beat the house elves bloody every morning, randomly she would just start smashing stuff in a fit of rage. Talking about the dark lord and… you." Andromeda's face turned stark white.

Wanting to spare her the details, Bellatrix skipped their nasty encounter. "Dad got drunk everyday.. until he blacked out, sometimes I would find him lying in a puddle of his own piss. I only got about three coherent sentences from him over the entire summer." This seemed to alarm her even more, horrified that their once strong and gregarious father was reduced to such a state. "Merlin what have I done..." Andromeda put a hand over her mouth. "Don't be so hard on yourself Dromeda, I can only imagine what would happen if you married Rookwood. Judging by my experience." The memory of that night flashed sickly across her mind.

Andromeda studied her with big eyes. "When I heard about what happened to you Bella from the Daily Prophet I was mortified. I nearly left Ted's house to go see you but we reconsidered…. is it true? Did they-" "Yes… but they didn't do anything too horrible. Carwyn stopped them before they could go any further." Bellatrix said goosebumps rising on her skin.

"Good thing he was there to save you Bella, our family owes a great debt to him… Funny how these things happen, I remember you used to hurt him so much. Carwyn hated you.. you made his life a living nightmare. I remember he used to come to me late at night and I would heal his wounds. Carwyn didn't really have any friends to go to, at least he gained some little comfort in me." Andromeda smiled like a mother thinking about their child. Bellatrix felt her gut tighten. "Everyone treated him like dirt, he was a mudblood to them after all." "Don't say that Dromeda!" Bellatrix yelled, she couldn't recall her sister ever using the word before.

"When did you stop saying it Bella?" Andromeda asked one eyebrow raised. "Awhile ago, but that's not the point… Over the past few months I've found out that he is really cool and-" "To spell it out for the two of you Bellatrix fancy's him." Pandora chimed in taking a sip of her mead. "What!? Don't lie Pandora!.. I swear I don't Dromeda he's just a friend." Bellatrix pleaded, but her sister was having none of it. "My-my how ironic.. my sister is following my example I see." Andromeda winked at Ted, Bellatrix shook her head words failing her.

"How is that a bad thing Bella? So what if you like him.. there's nothing to be ashamed of. I Love Ted more than anything in the world, to hell what everybody else thinks. If you love Carwyn you should-" "I don't love him." Bellatrix interrupted, nearly shouting. "Go to the library tomorrow and look up what a matching Patronus means, then you'll have your answer." Andromeda said. "Anyways, have you heard anything from mother about the "incident" yet?" She queried. "No, not yet I thought I would have received something by now."

"That is so unlike her… maybe she is busy looking after dad for something." Andromeda offered. "Dad's still at Saint Mungos I think, Merlin I hope he will be okay." Bellatrix said. "I think so.. it's getting late give Narcissa my love. Tell her that I want to see her soon." Andromeda leaned forward hugging her sister one last time. "Okay goodnight Dromeda.." She stood up and walked to the exit with Pandora. "I'll see you later.. Don't forget these." She handed her the invitations Dirk gave her at supper. "Maybe he'll be interested in accompanying you on Friday." Pandora gave her a sly smile.

* * *

"Hear me gods of land and air, sea and sky, of above and below. Please give me your blessings, help me to unravel the mysteries of the world. Guide me down the path of initiation so that I may come out pure on the other side. Shine your golden lamp of wisdom down the path ahead. Help me find my place in the universe." Carwyn whispered his prayer to the gods respectfully, after he finished he sat for a few minutes in silence. 'That sounded alright, it took me a long time to write it. Now the real work begins.'

Carwyn began the practice of alchemy in earnest a few days ago. This involves daily meditation and an ongoing ritual of purification. For the past four days he abstained from eating fatty foods, and perhaps the most difficult of all sexual relief. He awoke an hour before sunrise on Friday morning, first he washed himself in preparation for his lack of a better word "Experiment." Then closing his eyes he began the meditation.

He imagined he was in a crystal clear egg shaped vessel, a mass of dark liquid filled the lower third of the glass. His body descended into the murky depths, the liquid was lukewarm at first but as he moved down it grew warmer and warmer. Until his feet hit the bottom of the vessel, he felt the flame heating the glass beneath him. Then he floated up through the liquid ascending, his body spread apart on the top most glass almost fracturing apart turning into a gas. Sliding back down to the liquid again his body reformed. Carwyn repeated these motions several times, ascending and descending, separating and recombining. Until he felt his consciousness exit the vessel and return to his normal state.

'Remember Solve et Coagula, separate and recombine.' He thought as he gathered his materials, heading to the makeshift lab he prepared in an old classroom. Carwyn opened his book and read over his notes again. _'Alchemy is a form of natural magic, therefore it relies upon astrological and planetary cycles in conjugation with certain herbs and minerals to create a magical charge. Newcomers to the art start out by making plant elixirs called spagyric's. Instead of adding key ingredients and carefully measured stirs as in potions, you must instead separate and recombine the three essentials_ _out of plants or minerals,_ _as they are called. Mercury the life force, sulfur the soul or essence, and salt the physical form. The Alchemist does this process_ _over and over_ _until they are in perfect proportion and harmony with each other._ _Making something akin to an edible talisman that does not dissipate_ _i_ _n strength over time_ _.'_

Carwyn looked at his watch in anticipation. 'A few more seconds until sunrise then I can begin. Since it's Friday the planetary hour will be Venus and the herb I need to use is Lady's Mantle.. okay.' He grabbed a sack full of Lady's Mantle he picked and dried from the greenhouses, as well as his mortar and pestle. 'Now I can begin.' Carwyn put a few ounces of herb in the bowl and began crushing, focusing on the divine power in the herb and in his self as he grind it to powder. After the substance was ground he poured it into a glass jar. Taking the flask of high proof grain alcohol he "borrowed" from Professor Slughorn's office. Carwyn saturated the powdered herb by a few finger widths.

Sealing the lid he examined his soon to be elixir. The concoction will turn darker with each passing day, this is by the extraction of the sulfur (soul property) from the salt (herbal matter) by the mercury (alcohol). For this first stage all he needs to do is shake it thoroughly once a day, the elixir will age for seven to fourteen days or he can leave it for forty an alchemical month. Then it will be ready for the next step.. calcination. 'I must treat it like my own child, after all it is an extension of myself.' Carwyn cradled it giving it a few gentle shakes, then he wrapped it in a cloth placing it in a dark corner of the room and cast a charm to keep it warm. 'It is in my care now, it has a part of me in it. As the sulfur separates from the murky sludge so too am I separating my soul from the physical constraints of life. As above so Below.'

He walked back to the common room through the silent castle. 'Magic is so different to how it was thousands of years ago. Back in those days energy was a lot less abundant and they didn't have wands. They had to preform complex rituals in order to create pure streams of energy for magic. That's when muggles and wizard folk lived together in harmony, the shamans or magic users of the day weaved spells with poetic language and other mysterious workings. Hell look at what they did.. they made megaliths like Stonehenge all across Europe and the great pyramids in Egypt. Even today wizards are clueless to how they built them.'

Carwyn entered the common room and sat down beside the fire. 'Why do I want to practice alchemy anyway, what do I want to get out of it?' He thought back to a particular day in his second year that changed everything.

* * *

To say that the year had been shitty so far would have been an understatement, it was horrible. Two weeks had passed since they arrived at Hogwarts. Last year Bellatrix acted mostly alone in her harassment of Quigley, now she had a gang of dim witted cronies to help in her reign of terror. They would often corner him after classes, Amycus and Alecto Carrow would take over the hexing when she grew tired. Quigley made a habit of avoiding them if at all possible, sticking close to prefects... even Griffindors who made cruel japes or at the best of times gave him cold stares.

One Saturday he decided to leave the library for once and explore the castle a bit, as he was not welcome in the common room. He went down a long corridor filled with old portraits, strolling down it he came to the spiral staircase that went up to astronomy tower. Quigley had never seen the sights a top the tower during the daytime so he thought. 'Why not?' and ascended.

Out of breath Quigley climbed the last of the steps, throwing open the door. He peered out onto the distance, a beautiful sight met his eyes. The sun was about to set, the sky was tinted an orange hue. Students splashed in the lake below enjoying the last of the summer weather. Wind rustled serenely through the trees of the forbidden forest. It was a picture perfect day, Carwyn leaned on the balustrade watching the sun sink lower and lower into the horizon. Then it happened….

All the sudden his body felt weightless, immaterial almost like a ghost. Then it was as if he left he had left it altogether, and became…. everything. He was the people in the lake, the rustling trees, the singing birds, the setting sun, all of it at once. There was no boundary to where his body ended or began. It felt like everything was inside of him, that everything led to the deepest inmost most obscure part of his being like the highest branches of a tree leading all the way down to the inmost roots. He was that nameless void from whence everything originates from, the intangible. He knew fame and ruin, day and night, love and hate, life and death and saw them as one. Every action, thought, every breath he had ever made was right... as if his life had been carved into stone a thousand years ago.

Then it was gone, a warm buzzing was the only thing that remained. Month's, no years afterwards he longed for that sensation to come back. Quigley went up to the same spot numerous times trying to repeat his steps but nothing came of it. He wanted to experience it again so badly, to feel connected in his isolated world. In those short moments everything made sense.

* * *

A couple hours later Carwyn took a seat beside Narcissa at the breakfast table. "Morning, you look more tousled up than usual.." He looked across the table to see Pandora sitting beside Bellatrix. "Pandora what are you doing here?" She was wearing her sunflower earrings as usual, they clashed somewhat with her stained robes. "I decided to come sit with my best friend today. If Bella has the courage to sit with the Hufflepuffs, then why shouldn't I have the courage to sit with the Slytherin's?" Pandora said. "Courage? Phff Hufflepuffs are the epitome of kindness, now if I was to go over to the Griffindor's that would be another story.."

"I can only imagine.. House rivalry is at it's peak since the big match is tomorrow, they'd probably tear you limb from limb." Bellatrix smirked, sipping her tea. "So Carwyn who are you taking to the party tonight?" Narcissa asked. "No one, I've been having second thought's about going actually." He said. "Don't be so antisocial, it's going to be loads of fun! My boyfriend invited me, I'm so excited." "-and she refuses to tell me who it is, Pandora knows but she won't say either." Bellatrix said looking between them. "It's probably some handsome and mysterious man, she doesn't want to make you jealous Bellatrix that's all." Carwyn winked at her. "That explains everything." She rolled her eyes.

"So who are you taking to the party Bellatrix?" Carwyn asked as they walked to charms class together after breakfast. "No one… I thought about taking Pandora as a friend, but Xeno asked her instead." She said. "I see.. Don't worry if the both of us go alone we can keep each other company." They parted ways when they entered the classroom, Carwyn sat down beside Regulus who looked nervous as ever.

"Hey mate." Regulus was fidgeting, his brow covered in sweat. "What wrong? You look ill." Carwyn asked. "Oh! It's just nerves you know for the match tomorrow. For the past few days Poliver has been putting the team through the wringer, he wants us to win back the cup this year. It's been Griffindors for over six years now." He didn't care much for Quidditch but he was concerned for his friend. "Don't let it get to you buddy. Go to Madam Pompfrey after class she can give you a potion for nerves."

Professor Flitwick let them do whatever they wanted after a short quiz on the hardening charm, since they only had half a day today. "I have to tell you something mate I need some…. advice." Regulus turned to him. A sick feeling twisted in his gut. "It's not about.. You-Know-Who.. is it?" He whispered. Regulus looked confused for a second. "Merlin no.. It's about the party tonight… someone I want to ask out." Regulus said in a small voice. "Who is it?" Carwyn whispered. "It's Lily… Lily Evans." Regulus looked away from him embarrassed.

"Lily? Do you want me ask her for you-" "No I can do that myself. Is she already going with someone?" Carwyn honestly didn't know if she had a partner yet, with her being such a pretty girl James or Sirius had to of asked her already. "I dunno mate but you will never know if you don't try." Carwyn said, he didn't want to rub salt in his wounds by suggesting his brother claimed her. "You're right I'll ask her after Transfiguration wish me luck mate." Regulus went for a smile but grimaced instead..

That got him thinking about Bellatrix, she didn't have a date after all. Every time he saw her as of late he couldn't help but feel.. antsy. Remaining celibate for his purification ritual didn't help at all. Blood flowed to a certain part of his body more recently in the most inappropriate of times, always when she happened to be near. Carwyn swore that Bellatrix noticed it once, when she accompanied him to the library a few days ago. She was reading a book about Patronus's when it happened, he tried to stay calm and take deep breaths but it just wouldn't go down. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought she was stealing glances at it. Until it eventually went away… It dawned on him he knew who he wanted to go to the party with.

* * *

Bellatrix walked with him to the transfiguration room. "One more class and we're through." She said brightly. "Yep! I bet a lot of girls are ready to wrap today up, they will probably spend half the day getting ready for the party." She frowned, "I'm not like Narcissa or other girls for that matter. It's ridiculous how most women braid their hair and paint their face for hours at I time. I like to keep it simple a little bit of eyeliner and lipstick and that's it for me." Bellatrix said remembering how her mother would make her sit for hours braiding her hair, all for it to come undone minutes later. "Good, I like girls that take a natural approach." Carwyn said, she smiled at the compliment.

They separated when they entered the classroom, she groaned inwardly spotting the redhead sitting at the desk. Bellatrix sat down quietly beside her, the tension from their last encounter was all too present. 'I promised him that I would be nicer to the ginger. Merlin help me.' She cleared her throat.

"Morning…." Lily jumped as if a hex flew past her head. "Good morning." Lily greeted. Professor McGonagall wasn't as lax as Professor Flitwick, she demonstrated a spell that changes the color and texture of hair. After they had written notes she instructed them to practice with their partners.

The babble rose up around them. Bellatrix cleared her throat. "Do you want to practice on each other since we don't have mirrors?" Lily looked surprised, as if that was the last thing she was expecting. "Sure Bellatrix that's fine." Lily said. "You go first.. you mastered the last spell before I did." Bellatrix moved closer, offering Lily a lock of curly black hair. The redhead hummed tapping her wand lightly on Bellatrix's hair as the minutes passed. "

So Bellatrix.. are you going to Slughorn's party?" Lily asked. "Yeah.. what about you?" She replied. "Yep, I've got the prettiest outfit picked out and it doesn't have any gold or crimson on it believe it or not." Bellatrix had to stop herself from laughing. "I'm sure your date will be watering at the mouth..." She said sarcastically. "Actually I don't have one yet.."

Bellatrix turned her head in surprise. "You don't have a date? I thought they'd be lining up for the Griffindor queen." She said incredulous. Lily smiled shaking her head. "James and Sirius were the first ones to ask but I turned them down, along with a flock of other guys." She didn't understand. "Why did you refuse them? They were practically groveling at your feet." "They are so fickle… they only like me for my looks. I want a man that appreciates me for something other than my body, there aren't many guys like that. I want a guy that knows how to stir a cauldron." Her corners of her mouth turned up slightly, Bellatrix's face darkened. 'Is she talking about Carwyn?'

Lily leaned in close and whispered. "Don't worry Bellatrix, I don't like him that way.. He's my friend."- "I never said I was interested in Carwyn ginger." She hissed. "I didn't mention a name Bella…. Don't worry me and Marlene didn't tell anybody what we saw last Monday." Lily said in a honeyed voice. "We weren't doing anything.. he was angry with me so I-." She offered weakly. "Snogged him? I see the way you look at him Bellatrix. Don't try and fool me, I know that look… Carwyn must be so thick, not to notice." Lily whispered. "Shut up!" Lily smirked, pulling a mirror out of her purse.

"Don't be so ugly Bella.. I must say a lighter color suits you." Lily held up the mirror, Bellatrix gasped. Her hair fell straight down her shoulders in a beautiful platinum blonde color. "It's never been this straight before… even when my mum put sleakeazy's potion in it. Can you show me how to do it Lily?" Bellatrix asked. "Sure." She spent several minutes perfecting the wand movements of the spell, until Lily let her have a go on her hair.

"I hope you like curls." On her eighth attempt Bellatrix managed to give her a mane of chestnut brown curly hair. "It looks good, if I got rid of some of the freckles then I would fancy myself as a brunette." Lily said examining herself in the mirror. "The poor boys… they would have no idea that a fiery bitch lurked underneath." They laughed so loudly that it turned heads, her cousin spun around a giant black afro a top his head. "Women." She heard him as he pulled at the back of Carwyn's grey mullet

"You should ask him.." Lily said. "Ask him what?" "To go to the dance with you of course. If I remember correctly he told me that he is going alone. If you don't act then another girl will.." Lily said matter-a-factly. Bellatrix shuddered at the thought. "If I ask him out then.. he would know that I'm.." She trailed off.

"Interested?.. Just how long are you going to keep it secret? Guys do this all the time. They watch a girl for months, sometimes years. Then they finally muster up the courage to ask her out and guess what she rejects them. Don't be that guy Bella, just get it out of the way. The worst he can say is no, but I think that is.. unlikely. He seems pretty interested in you." Bellatrix felt her breath hitch. "You think so?" Lily nodded. "Okay… I'll do it after class." Butterflies fluttered inside of her. "I believe in you.. here take this Bella it's for nerves." Lily opened her bag and rummaged through her potions kit, pulling out a small vial. Bellatrix uncorked it with shaking hands, and drank.

The bell rang a few minutes later, Lily untransfigured their hair walking out of the class beside her. 'I feel better but I still feel nervous.' He was about thirty feet away talking with Sirius, when his brother ran up to them. Regulus looked absolutely knackered, sweat pooled on his brow his eyes were sunken and gaunt. He muttered something hastily to Carwyn and started off towards them even paler than before. Carwyn left Sirius and ran quickly to his side. "Hey Reggie! What are you on about? There's no way you-" Sirius looked pissed but he was swallowed in the advancing crowd.

They forced themselves through the rush of students to them. Carwyn stopped in front of her, Regulus stopped in front of Lily, both wore nervous expressions. "Do you want to go to the party with me?" They said at the same time, echoing each other. Bellatrix felt her stomach do flip flops, as she shared a glance with Lily. "Sure I'll go with you!" Lily was the first to recover. A look of disbelief stretched across Regulus's face as if he had just witnessed a miracle. "Really?.. Great!" All of the tension left him grinning ear to ear, Lily smiled sweetly back at him.

Bellatrix was still as a statue. 'He asked me out?.. That must mean he-' "I'm sorry Bellatrix, if you don't want too I understand." Carwyn said to her shoelaces awkwardly. "No! I mean I would love nothing more to go with you.." She said all at once, her heart pounding. He looked up confused. "You'll go with me?" Bellatrix nodded. "Of course I will. What did you think I would say?" He scratched his head nervously. "I thought you would have said no.. because I'm a muggleborn." Her face fell. "Carwyn I don't care if you are a muggleborn, it doesn't matter. I couldn't refuse you."

She grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Carwyn gave her an embarrassed smile, heat crept up her neck as she realized that Lily and Regulus had watched the whole thing. "My best friend and my cousin together.. ugh creepy." Regulus said. Bellatrix shot him a foul look. "I can say the same thing to you cousin, auntie wouldn't be so happy if she knew you was taking a muggleborn." Lily snorted. "Look who's talking..."

Sirius finally pierced his way through the crowd to stand at his brothers side looking disheveled. "I hope Lily let you off lightly Reggie. To be honest she is a bit out of your league, I've got a copy of _Witche_ _s_ under my bed maybe that'll help fill the void." Sirius said. "Anyways Lily, I was wondering when you would accept my offer tonight is the-" "I've already found a date Sirius." She said shortly. "Who?" He asked. "Your brother.." The words didn't seem to register with Sirius for a seconds. "Wait.. you are going… with Reggie!?" He turned to his brother who was smirking triumphantly. "No! You couldn't have, he's a Slytherin… Are you mad Lily? It's Reggie!" He pointed at Regulus as if he was some fool in checkered motley.

Lily snapped. "Why are you giving me that look? Can't accept that I like your brother more than you huh. Well then grow a pair, you always strut around like you have one. You and James are the same, you go around trying to fuck anything that walks on two legs. I'm not some Quidditch groupie or some cheap whore. I have standards! All you want to do is mark me off the list, to brag your Quidditch buddies that you had me. How pathetic.. go find James maybe he will help you rub one off to me." Sirius was flushed red in embarrassment, for once he didn't have a comeback he just turned and left.

* * *

"Uggh Pandora! You didn't warn me! There's sap all over my robes now.." Carwyn put down the pot full of crimson bulbs, the sticky substance burst like a giant pimple out of the pods when he touched one. Bellatrix and Pandora shook with laughter. "I'm sorry Carwyn it slipped my mind. I thought everyone knew that manticore bulbs explode… It's not dangerous or anything, here let me see." Pandora flicked her wand siphoning off the substance. "Merlin it's still in my hair, it smells horrible." He ran a hand through his now greasy locks, a stench akin to petrol permeated the air. "Why did you want these again?" Bellatrix asked. "For my Alchemy experiments, the book said to pick them a week before the full moon."

"Rhododenra." Bellatrix said waving her wand. "Now I smell like an old lady, thanks Bella." Pandora punched his arm. "Hey it took me a long time to create that. Show some respect." He gathered the pulp from the bulbs, sealing them in a jar. The girls finished tending to the flowers and packed up. "Merlin I need a shower I reek. I bet people can smell me from a mile away, I shouldn't go into the castle like this. I'm going to wash up in Quidditch locker room." He said. "We'll come with you." Bellatrix grabbed his bag for him.

"So you two are going to spend the rest of the day getting ready?" He asked as they crunched through the snow towards the Quidditch pitch. "No! Maybe an hour or two at max for me. Xeno likes me how I am. Most women are so self conscious about their appearance…" Carwyn shared a look with Bellatrix. 'Hopefully she scrubs the mud out of her hair...' "I'll take a couple hours, but I hope look pretty tonight." Bellatrix said as they approached the locker room. "I bet you'll look stunning." Something tugged behind his navel as he looked at her. "See you later." Taking the bag out of her hands.

He entered the locker room and placed his bag down on a bench. Removing his towel he pushed open the doors to the showers. Finding a stall he stripped down bare, the ice cold water sent chills down his spine. The water grew warmer and warmer until it was nearly scalding.. just how he liked it. 'I feel weird.. like something has changed. I can't believe I asked Bellatrix to the dance…. Merlin I didn't think I had it in me. It was eating away at me all through transfiguration, I kept going through the motions over and over in my head. When it came down to it, I didn't think I just.. acted.'

Carwyn felt blood flow down to his member. 'I don't like her like that.. it's been four days I'm just.. antsy.. or am I?' He shuddered as the image of Bellatrix's breasts flooded his mind. 'Don't think of that.. she was being abused. Why do I remember shit like this out of all things?' He didn't feel aroused when he had seen them spilling out of her torn bodice those weeks ago… hell he hardly noticed them at the time. The image of her pale shapely mounds sent warm ripples down his body as he stiffened.

They were the first pair of breasts he had ever seen.. well he had probably seen his mothers but he couldn't remember that. Carwyn couldn't stop himself, he grabbed his member and started stroking. His mouth watered as he imagined sucking one of those small pink nipples. 'The taste of her skin, I wouldn't mind if they were a little sweaty. I wonder if her cunt tastes the same.. No stop it, she doesn't like you.. you're a mudblood.' The falling water muffled out his groans as he was engulfed in his lewd fantasy. Gasping for breath as the pleasure built, going faster. Then the climax took him, Carwyn curled his toes in ecstasy as he spurted his seed against the marble wall. Then the shame flooded in. 'What am I doing, Bellatrix is a friend.' He assured himself. 'Just a friend.'

"Don't worry mate you got this, you're going to have a lot of fun tonight. Just be yourself, asking her was the hard part." Regulus stared at his own reflection in the mirror anxiously. He was wearing stylish black robes with a purple trim. "Are you sure mate.. What if she doesn't like me? I don't know what we are going to talk about, we are practically strangers." Regulus said nervously. "Just ask her questions. Most of the girls I've been around like to talk about themselves." Carwyn cringed remembering the hours he spent in the Ravenclaw tower with Emily Chambers. "Alright… wish me luck Carwyn." Regulus said. "Don't sweat it Reg I'll see you at the party." Regulus nodded and left the bathroom.

Thank Merlin he didn't have to walk seven floors to pick up his date, all he had to do was climb a staircase. Truth be told Carwyn was nervous to see her, for the first time this feeling wasn't based out of fear like it had on numerous occasions in the previous years, it felt more intimate. As if he was attending his own wedding ceremony. He tidied himself up in the mirror one last time. Carwyn wore sapphire blue dress robes, he transfigured them by the advice of Regulus apparently they would match his eyes.

Gathering what courage he had left he put the foul glass of vanity behind him, taking deep calming breaths as he climbed the spiral staircase. The common room was packed, the guys stood with their dates mingling. From the look of it they were all Slytherin's, he guessed most of them chose to pick partners within their own house. 'I don't see her… maybe she is still getting ready.' He strode across the common room weaving a path through the crowd. Carwyn drew nasty looks from various people, he even heard a few "mudbloods" being muttered here and there. He found a place near a window peering out into the murky depths of the lake, in few of the girls staircase.

A few minutes later he saw Narcissa coming out of the staircase, she spotted him almost immediately and walked over. She looked pretty, she wore a stylish violet dress, a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant hung around her neck. Her platinum blonde hair was braided ornately. "Hey Narcissa you look beautiful." She smiled. "Thanks Carwyn. Bella will be up in a few minutes she's finishing up. My date is waiting on me, see you at the party!" "Bye." He gave her a wave and she left through the crowd.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he waited, he gazed out of the window glancing towards the staircase every few seconds. Until he saw her…. At first he almost didn't recognize her, her hair was different it wasn't as bushy as it usually was, it was straighter and wavy. She wore a crimson red dress that ended just above the knee, the dress opened up at the top slightly revealing her bust. He smiled at her when their eyes met and waved, she grinned back her heels clicked on the floor as she walked towards him.

"You look.. stunning Bella, absolutely gorgeous." He said when she approached. "Thank you.. You look so handsome I like your robes they match your eyes." She said admiring him. "I've never seen you wear heels Bella." Carwyn said. "I only wear them to formal events. I nearly fell on the staircase, we are going to have to go slow or I'll break an ankle." She laughed.

"Maybe i'll have to carry you to-" "Looks like I was right Bellatrix fancy's the mudblood!" A derisive voice that sounded somewhat familiar screeched over the den of Slytherin's. Aghast he turned his head to see the prefect Bellatrix offended, red faced pointing at them standing beside a pudgy boy. The silence spread like a ripple across the room as everyone turned their heads to stare at them. Carwyn's shoulders slumped, he looked at Bellatrix giving her a deep look of apology. Her face contorted in anger, her dark eyes burned with fire.

"If it isn't the ugly pug faced bitch! Is that the best you could get? That tub of lard Crabbe." Bellatrix said crossing her arms. "At least he is a pureblood! Not some mudblood filth like what you have. I would have considered that he slipped you a love potion, but judging by your whore of a sister I think it runs in the family." The girl smiled nastily as an outbreak of muttering filled the room. "At least someone is interested in me. You look like a pig in a dress. Your mother must have shagged a dog to create something as ugly as you." The girl shook with rage, her hair falling down in front of her face. She drew her wand, many of the Slytherin's gasped... the crowd parted to form a circle around them.

Bellatrix lifted up her skirt and pulled the wand from its holster on her thigh. "Bellatrix no!" He stepped in front of her, but she sent a hex under his arm before he could stop her. The spell hit the girl right in the face, she recoiled back onto the floor screaming. "Ahh you fucking bitch! It burns!" The girl writhed on the floor in pain, her skin seared beneath her hands. Crabbe stooped down beside her mouthing stupidly.

"That's what you get for calling him a mudblood and my sister a whore! If I hear any of you say that shit in my presence ever again, I will personally make sure that you get it worse than she did!" She bellowed to the room aloud. They stared at her, some wore surprised looks most were terrified. "Comon let's get out of here." Carwyn grabbed her hand and led her towards the portrait hole, past the girl who's face had swelled to twice its regular size.

When they crawled through the portrait hole Carwyn wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "Jeez Bella now I know why I used to be so scared of you." She cocked her head. "I couldn't stand her or any of them talking about you any longer, I just snapped." She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

The sounds of hundreds of people talk met their ears as they approached Slughorn's office, a line of students ran the length of the hallway. "I heard Professor Slughorn hired a goblin band, some name I can't pronounce." Bellatrix said. "I wonder how they feel about playing for a bunch of teenage wizards. They wouldn't like it very much, judging from the kinds of goblins working at Gringotts." "Goblin's are a proud race of creatures, I'm sure they were paid handsomely."

Before they knew it they were at the door, where they met a familiar first year. "Dirk?" Dirk stood behind a podium collecting invitations. "Hey Carwyn! Professor Slughorn has been keeping me busy. When I'm not helping with the party he has me attending the goblins, they even taught me a few words in gobbledegook!" Carwyn handed him their invitations. "That sounds really cool! See you later buddy." Dirk wished them farewell and let them enter.

The office had been magically expanded to half the size of the great hall. Golden streamers hung everywhere, pixies floated above the crowd emitting soft light. A passing server offered them goblets of honeyed wine. "This is marvelous Bella, come on this way." He led her through the crowd, to a closed off area full of plush benches. "Looks like the band will be starting up soon Carwyn." She pointed at the goblins setting up their instruments. "Would you care to have a dance?" He felt nervous. "Sure.. I never really tried it before." Sipping on on his mead finding a seat. "That's fine I'm not that good myself. I'm sure it will be loads better than all of the formal dances I've been to." She said sitting down beside him.

"Bella! Carwyn! You made it!" Pandora and Xeno emerged out of the crowd. Pandora was wearing a blue robe patterned ornately with flowers, she wore a wreath of daisy's around her head. Xenophilius wore yellow robes, similar to that of an egg yoke. A gold chain was strung around neck, with odd looking pendant attached to it. Bellatrix got up and hugged her friend, Xeno went around and held out his hand to him.

"What's up how is the magazine coming along?" Carwyn said shaking his hand. "Splendid! I sent drafts of my January edition to a few publishers I should be getting word back soon." Upon closer inspection he noticed that the pendant was triangular, all though he had no idea what it meant. "I received word a few days ago from a highly credible source to the whereabouts of the men that attacked Bellatrix." Carwyn was instantly lost. "What you know where they are?" Xeno nodded sitting down beside him. "Yes, they are hiding in the Hogs Head inn, you see the barman is secretly a follower of he who must not be named. Mundungus Fletcher told me- " He had to sit there and suffer the teen's rambling for several minutes.

"Regulus, Lily!" Glad to have an excuse to leave Xeno he stood up. Regulus led Lily by the hand to where they were sitting. "Hey Carwyn! We just got done talking to the seeker of the Irish Quidditch team Adrian Millet!" Regulus beamed. "I'm not much on Quidditch myself but Adrian was so charming! He could convince You-Know-Who to start up a charity for muggles, if he put his mind to it." Lily added. She looked absolutely stunning in her emerald dress and graceful... she didn't stumble or lose balance in her high heels like Bellatrix occasionally did. Regulus looked so happy with Lily at his side, every now and then they would glance at each other. It wasn't the fraught nervous glances a couple makes on their first date, it was something more intimate. Carwyn was glad that they were getting on so well.

"It seems that we've reversed roles Bellatrix… You look good in crimson." Lily said. "Thank you, I like yours too it matches your eyes. Come sit down I'll call for some more mead." Lily took a seat beside her along with Regulus. "Tell me." Bellatrix asked as they took goblets from a silver platter. "How did the Griffindor's react to their princess being stolen by a Slytherin?" Lily put a hand over her mouth after taking a sip.

"Not so well... Everyone was crowded outside the portrait hole when he came to pick me up. They were calling him all kinds of horrible names that I will not repeat." Carwyn gave his friend a piteous look. "That goes to show the kind of people they are, Regulus was so brave facing them like that." She turned around and pecked him on the cheek, he went red as a summer cherry. "Was Sirius or James there?" Carwyn asked. "No thankfully he wasn't."

"I don't understand it, why are Griffindor's and Slytherin's such bitter rivals? Slytherin consists of mostly purebloods, but Griffindor has loads of pureblood families as well. The Potters, the Weasley's, the Longbottom's, to name a few. Griffindor is more open I guess you could say, but it's ridiculous when you think about it." Pandora said.

"Good point, I never thought about it really. The school is suspicious of Slytherin by default, I guess the aristocratic edginess of their students puts people off. I think the main reason why the two houses dislike each other is Quidditch. No disrespect to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." Xeno and Pandora didn't seem bothered." "They are the two main "factions" struggling for the cup every year. So naturally competition breeds rivalries, decades or centuries later prejudge arises." Lily mused.

The sound of flutes and drums reverberated through the room, they sounded so strange and foreign that the party goers grew silent all at once. "The music is starting up! Lets have the first dance together." Pandora exclaimed nearly dragging Xeno off the bench onto the dance floor.

'It's time to make a fool of myself.. splendid.' Carwyn thought sweat forming on his brow, he spared a glance at Regulus who looked back at him white faced, more nervous than he was. "Do you want to go?" Bellatrix whispered. "Honestly not really.. but hell I'll give it a try." He took her hand in his, standing up. Regulus did the same, as a group they weaved through the crowd onto the polished marble of the dance floor.

* * *

Bellatrix couldn't recall ever having as much fun as she did tonight. At first everyone on the dance floor was stiff, Carwyn especially. Pandora and Xeno danced gracefully through the crowd doing a kind of weird waltz. After witnessing them and downing a few more goblets of mead of course, Carwyn took her in arm and they started to do a freestyle of their own. The sounds of pipes and odd string instruments filled the hall, the couples wove in and out like an acromantula's as the goblins played their alluring symphony. Regulus and Lily was even bolder than them, keeping pace with Pandora and Xeno part of the floor cleared as Lily spun and whirled in step with her cousin.

"I'll get us another drink Carwyn you stay here." She said laughing as they gilded off the dance floor. "Are you sure Bella?" His face was flushed red from the wine. "Yeah, I need to get a breath of fresh air I feel a little dizzy." She leaned forward placing a sloppy kiss on his neck, originally aiming for his cheek. "Don't get too feisty now." She rolled her eyes at him, walking away towards the refreshment table.

"Get your arse out of there you mongrel!" She looked to her right to see Flich dragging a large boy out of a small room no bigger than a walk in closet. "Don't touch me you slimy gargoyle!" The drunken boy was twice the caretakers size, Miss Norris clawed at his leg. "You just broke down that door bloody idiot! Come on we're going to my office!" Curious, Bellatrix went around the struggling pair and stepped over the splinters that littered the floor.

'This is Professor Slughorn's private potion store.' She thought examining the shelf's that went all the way up to the ceiling, full of dusty bottles and sealed ingredients. Realizing that no one was paying attention she bent down and began reading the labels. ' _Wiggenweld potion,_ _Tension elixir… Sweet Sleep_.' Sweet Sleep she knew what that was, her mother used to threaten them with it when they were children. A few drops would make you fall almost instantly into a deep, almost coma like sleep for a few hours. The committee on experimental potions tried to have the use of it banned after an elderly witch died in a house fire under its effects.

A thought flickered in Bellatrix's mind nearly as dirty as the one she had acted upon previously that day. Watching the door she slipped the tiny bottle from the rack and placed it carefully in her bra. Bellatrix stalked out of the room towards the drinks table, trying to look inconspicuous as possible.

She took two goblets in hand stumbling slightly spilling a bit of the mead when she noticed Regulus beside her. "Hey cousin are you enjoying your fiery ginger beauty?" Regulus shrugged. "I guess so." Someone chuckled behind them. "I hope you live it up tonight Reggie, we are going to bury you on the Quidditch pitch tomorrow."

She turned around to see Sirius and James. They were absolutely shitfaced Sirius glared at his brother swaying on his feet slightly, James's cheeks were tinged pink his glasses lopsided. "That means a lot coming from a pair of loser's that couldn't find dates." Regulus said. "Loser's!" James bellowed. Marlene came with me you twat!" Sirius emptied his goblet dropping onto the floor, the pair closed the distance within seconds. "Marlene is over there dancing with Poliver my Quidditch captain, women can only stake so much of you Potter." Regulus causally said taking another sip. "You've lost your girl and tomorrow you will lose the match."

James turned red as a tomato. "Do you really think we are going to let you get away with stealing Lily from us Reggie?" Sirius slurred getting within inches of his brothers face. "Steal her? Is that what you tell yourself? She accepted my offer. Unlike you, whom she rejected numerous times. What is she to you? Do you want her as a trophy, to tell your friends that you fucked her like some slutty Quidditch whore? Lily isn't like that, she isn't going to blow smoke up your arse like everyone else does."

Sirius was livid, he balled up his fist and reared back. "Now-now boys lets try and be gentlemen tonight." Professor Slughorn waddled over to them in his silk smoking jacket. Sirius eyed his brother for a second then released him. "We were just having a little family meeting professor." Sirius said giving his brother a dark look. "Quite a physical conversation if I might say so Mr. Black. I've seen many and more between siblings, leave your quarrels for the Quidditch pitch. Have you met Adrian Millet yet, the seeker for the Irish national Quidditch team? Perhaps he can give Mr. Potter a few tips that may come in use for the match tomorrow." His walrus mustache upturned slightly in a grin.

"I've already met him Professor, please excuse me I need to get back to Lily." Regulus said respectfully, walking into the crowd. "Come along boys." James and Sirius followed him, for the first time they looked peeved at the prospect of meeting a famous Quidditch player.

She found Carwyn sitting at a table speaking with a couple of people. 'Narcissa.. and who is that sitting beside her?" They were facing away from her towards the wall, the only thing she could make out was the boys light brown hair. "Bellatrix what took you so long? You were gone for nearly twenty minutes." Carwyn asked as she approached. "Ran into a few people sorry."

"Bella.. I would like to introduce you to Remus, my boyfriend." Remus stood up and offered her his hand. Bellatrix knew Lupin, he always hung with her cousin and that idiot Potter. But, he wasn't like them. He was the most intelligent and sensible of the three. For some reason he always looked ill, but tonight he actually looked healthy and content for once. His robes were modest, plum colored.

"This isn't the first time we've met Narcissa, me and your sister have worked on a few assignments together in the past. How are you doing Bellatrix?" Remus asked genially. "I'm well." She took a seat beside Carwyn. "Remus was just telling us about his father, he works for the department for regulation of magical creatures." Narcissa said smiling at Remus.

"He's more of a career politician now if anything. My father is very busy these days, the minister gave him a task force of over fifty people to repel dark creatures from Great Britain and Ireland, you know giants, dementors, vampires, and especially… werewolves." Bellatrix and Carwyn glanced at each other nervously, Narcissa was unfazed.

"That's so cool Remus! My sister Andromeda looks at people attacked by dark creatures on a regular basis, she's training to be a healer. What do you want to do when you graduate?" Remus bit his lip thinking. "I don't know, it may be a little… difficult for me to find a job. Maybe I'll have to aim for something a bit simpler than I would hope for." Narcissa looked confused. "Bollocks, you do loads better than my cousin and James combined! You told me yourself that you nearly got all outstandings on your O.W.L's. So what if you are prone to sickness… you can take potions for your condition." Remus nodded looking uncomfortable. 'Merlin she doesn't know that he's a werewolf? I wonder how Cissy will react when the truth finally comes out…. and she says I'm clueless."

"I wonder if Dromeda is here with Ted." Bellatrix said trying to lead the conversation in a different direction. "Yeah, I've been wanting to see her ever since you told me that you guys had a talk." Narcissa said. "Maybe we can get together soon, how about tomorrow during the game." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Do you want to meet my sister tomorrow Remus? She is such a nice person, maybe she can even diagnose you." Remus pulled at his collar. "I would love to Narcissa, but I promised James and Sirius that I would watch them play tomorrow."

'Thank god for that, Dromeda would spot him from a mile away.' "I want to hear Carwyn and Bellatrix's story on how they went from being such bitter enemy's to bussom friends. Narcissa's explanation left me with a lot of questions. If the two of you would be so kind." They shared a look. "Okay Remus I'll start from the beginning… on our first train ride together." Carwyn drained his goblet.

The walls were swaying... her body felt pleasantly numb, Carwyn was supporting her an arm swung around his shoulder. Her bare feet half walked half dragged across the smooth stone floor, she had no hope in walking with high heels anymore so she took them off. "Ca-carwyn are we almost there?" She spluttered the world still spinning like a top. "Yes Bella all we have to do is walk a little ways down the hall. God forbid if I was a Griffindor and had to climb the marble staircase after getting this messed up." Bellatrix laughed out loud. "I-i know Griffin-dorks."

It was well past midnight, all though she couldn't remember much of it the two of them took turns retelling their history. Some of it was embarrassing, heart wrenching, and outright hilarious. Carwyn reminded her of things even she forgot, he spared Remus and Narcissa no expense. He told them all of it in painful detail, the bullying he received at her hands, Remus and Narcissa looked aghast at several parts, Bellatrix nearly broke down when it was all laid out on the table in front of her. But the wine helped them get through it, there were a lot of funny moments as well.

"Willow" The portrait hole slid open, Bellatrix nearly stumbled backwards. But with his help he pushed her safely through. "Let's sit together on the couch Carwyn.. If I try to go to my dorms I'll probably go tumbling down the steps." He led her carefully to a couch near the fireplace, taking a seat beside her. "You don't feel sick do you Bella" I can get a bin if you need one." 'Merlin he looks so fine tonight. I just want to lean forward and kiss him.' But she felt too wobbly, instead she laid back putting her head in his lap.

"Making yourself comfortable?" She nodded gazing up at him. Carwyn ran a hand through her hair gently. "Oh that feels goood." She moaned as he kneaded her scalp softly. "What do you think the Slytherin's are saying about us Bella?" He asked. "Probably that we are meeting up with Dromeda and Ted to have secret orgies together, to make pureblood mudblood hybrids." Carwyn laughed, Bellatrix put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I thought it was cute."

"How would you feel if we actually did…. like each other." He looked away unable to meet her eyes. "If we became closer like a boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked her heart pounding in her eardrums. "Yeah… I mean they would probably disown you like they did with Andromeda, your family would too. You would become an outcast, your status ruined." He stumbled over his words.

Her throat tightened like a vice. "I wouldn't mind it.. I mean if there was anyone that I would rather to have… it would be you" Her face burned bright red and she knew he could see it.

"But, you wouldn't like the consequences.. I understand, If I was in your shoes I wouldn't either. No matter how you look at it's… impossible" Carwyn sighed looking defeated. 'What!? Does he think that I'm rejecting him? This is bad.' Bellatrix sat up quickly staring at him full in the face with frantic eyes. "No! It is not impossible, we can make it work." Carwyn shook his head. "Not without hurting you I'm afraid." Bellatrix got closer placing her hands on his thighs.

"I've been hurt Carwyn trust me… I never told you about what happened last summer. She had started acting crazy when Dromeda left, everyday was a living nightmare. I can't explain it she would just go nuts talking about Andromeda mostly to herself then she would start breaking shit. One night my mother was in a fit of rage smashing things, after hearing this go on for two weeks I had enough of it. I stopped her and said that she was tearing the family apart, she slapped me and said that I was her least favorite child, that I should have been sent off to an orphanage…" Bellatrix dug her nails into his thighs. "I know what it's like to be shunned. So don't act like I'm some precious flower!"

"I'm sorry that is horrible.. a mother should never say that to their child." He ran a hand up her arm. "Your muggle parents said the same thing to you! All because you're a wizard." She said. "I know." It was a long time before he said anything. "Listen Bella… I don't know how or when but over these past few months I've started to… develop feelings for you." He blushed looking awkward.

Warmth radiated from her chest in waves, a sweet smile spread across her lips. "Carwyn I feel the same way. I like you too. I didn't know what it was at first. I was in such a miserable state last summer, for some reason I kept thinking of you. When we started back at Hogwarts I felt conflicted with these new feelings. After I attacked you they kind of... surfaced, I felt so guilty and alone I thought I had no chance of making it up to you."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Her skin burned where his wet lips touched "I can find it in my heart to forgive you Bella. How about we go on a date tomorrow evening? I have a little place that is very special to me. If we decide, we want to got through with it then…. we can go from there." Bellatrix sprung forward straddling his torso, raining kisses on his face. "Bella.. you're smothering me!" He pulled out his wand and pressed it lightly to her stomach. Suddenly it felt as she was being tickled furiously, Bellatrix squirmed laughing until he let up. "Why tomorrow? We already know how we feel about each other." She asked running a finger down the scar on his neck.

"In the daylight we'll know better. For one we are both roaring drunk tonight, and we don't want to do anything that we will regret come morning." 'I wouldn't regret a single thing.' Bellatrix sighed still lying on top of him. "Okay.. don't keep me waiting too long. I can be very impatient." She smiled.

"We need to get into bed if we want to wake up before lunch tomorrow." Bellatrix licked her lips, as an idea came to mind. "I have to give you something before you head down. Let me see." Improvising she got up and strode over to the table where they kept the coffee and tea.

Grabbing two mugs she poured hot water into them, emptying two hot chocolate packets in each. "Are you making us tea?" He asked. "No it's hot chocolate it helps me sleep." She said. "Another one tonight won't hurt." Swiftly she pulled the tiny bottle out from between her bust and poured three carefully measured drops in a mug. Slipping the bottle back inside, she walked over and offered him the laced glass. "Thanks."

Bellatrix sat waiting for him to take a sip. "What's up Bella?" He asked when she got quiet. "Oh nothing I'm just… exicited." Carwyn blew on the steaming beverage then sipped. "me too, I can't wait-" He nodded his eyes closing sleepily. "Sorry I feel sleepy." Carwyn yawned. "I don't know if I can finish this." "Here I'll take it." She took the mug out of his hands.

"Why do I feel sooo heavy.." Carwyn sank back into the cushions, his eyes fought to stay open then they finally closed. "Hey.." She nudged him. "Wake up!" His chest rose and fell. 'It worked. It actually worked.' Bellatrix looked towards the portrait hole then the staircases. "Now that we are alone." She put a hand on his cheek. "I can do whatever I want." A few dirty thought's flickered through her mind. 'No that is too much… I think I'll settle with this.' Getting closer Bellatrix pressed her lips on his neck and began to suck. Savoring the taste she ran her tongue across his soft flesh.

'Only a bite..' She finished with a wet smack of her lips, leaving a red emprint on the side of his neck. Admiring her handiwork Bellatrix curled up beside him and fell asleep.

 **Hope you liked it guys see ya soon. Twisted Mister**


End file.
